Prey
by sasakjs
Summary: Ryoko Oshiro is a shut-in, boring, and overly smart ghoul from the city. Her life is easy going, and normal enough for a ghoul until she runs into Kaneki Ken. A harmless attempt at flirting leaves her world spiraling down fast, will Ryoko come out on top with Kaneki by her side or will they be smothered by the backlash that comes with being a ghoul?
1. Chapter 1

The night sky was a deep blue, almost black abyss with speckles of brightly lit stars that peaked through the blackness. The air around her was frigid, and the harshness of the cold wind nipped at her bits of exposed skin. But the new edition of her favorite book series was out, so it was of utmost importance that she go and retrieve it. She also was a book junkie, and may have purchased more than just her said favorite. She probably had at least ten books in the bag she was carrying. However, if it weren't for the fact that her favorite book was finally out, she had no doubts that she wouldn't have even left the house. Every time she left the sanctity of her small apartment, it felt like as though she had millions of eyes all on her. That's just how it was when you were a ghoul in a human world, always afraid that someone was going to find out about who you were even though that was a task itself. Any glance she got made her think that the person who gave it, somehow knew what she was, somehow knew that she was different. Of course that thought process was ridiculous, but it wasn't easy constantly being hunted for something that was out of your control.

Investigators that could kill ghouls were constantly lurking around every corner, and they could find them at any time. Some investigators just had a keen sense of knowing who was a ghoul and who wasn't, others just got lucky with their findings. She felt a chill run up her spine, and instantly shook off the idea of a ghoul investigator even getting near her. She had a couple close encounters, but nothing too serious. She always strayed away from the action, and lived her own life not making many friends or talking to really anyone. The only friend she truly had was Ayato Kirishima, and he had joined the organization of Aogiri Tree, so he wasn't in the 20th ward anymore. The last she heard of them, they were in the 11th ward. Ayato came and visited every once in awhile, but that group was packed tight so it was hard for him to slip away sometimes.

She always remembered the exact day he had decided to leave, it was probably the absolute worst day of her entire life. Who could forget the worst day of their entire life anyways? Definitely not her. Not only did she remember it, she remembered every single detail, and even every facial expression Ayato made. The two were okay now, but after he left it took a few months them to converse again because there had been some fallout when he left. She didn't like to think about that though, her and Ayato rarely fought, but when they did it was always got incredibly ugly.

In an abrupt moment, someone had slammed into her. Her ass made contact with the cool concrete beneath her moments later, and the once heavy weight of the books on her inner elbow was gone as they scattered across the walkway of the road she was walking. She looked up to see nobody in sight. Hit and run, huh?

She crawled across the ground after rubbing her sore behind, and started collecting the books again. There was always traffic, and if she was down there too long she'd no doubt be road kill. She cursed herself for buying so many books, and cursed the douchebag that ran into her for scattering them across the road.

"Fucking stupid ass, fucking piece of shit fucking loser," She mutters under her breath, yes, she had a sailor'sqa mouth. Especially when she was mad, but it was 100% from being around Ayato so much. His language was far worse than her own. "Knock me on my fucking ass, and then just leave huh? I swear you're lucky your ass left. I'd fuck you up so fast if you-"

"Uh," A nervous, shaky voice intruded upon my threat, "Let me help you. The lights about to change."

She raised her head to meet with soft brown eyes. The guy kneeled in front of her had jet black hair that went over his ears, it wasn't a bowl cut per se with his bangs hanging just above his eyebrows, but his hair did seem to get shorter in the back. He wore a turquoise colored jacket, with black jeans. All in all, he was pretty cute, and he was nice enough to help her pick up my books.. but she was hungry and he would be such easy bait to lure to her house.

He picked up a book and a grin instantly formed on his nervous face. "I love this book!" she peered at the title, 'The moon in the box' was written across the cover. That was one of her favorites as well, she just hadn't had the time to buy it until now. "And you got their new book! Wow you gotta tell me how it is."

"It's one of my favorites, and I really like how well written everything is, that's why they're one of my favorite authors." She finds herself explaining, and slowly begins to realize this poor guy is way too nice for her to even attempt eat. There was some ghouls who had absolutely no sympathy towards humans, but then there were a few who cared. She was one of them. She figured if she was going to be a monster, she was going to be a monster with a heart.

The boy handed her the books that she had failed to pick up yet, and suddenly glanced to his side. She didn't know what was happening, because it happened so fast. She had the other books in her arms, but suddenly she was off of the ground completely and they were on the sidewalk. Had he just picked her up and carried her across the street? She looks back to see that cars were flying across the intersection they were just at. Oh god, she was about a millisecond away from becoming a pancake and she hadn't even noticed! He set her down, and his hand instantly went behind his head. He looked even more nervous than earlier, a blush creeping across his face. He was so cute!

"T-Thank you," She stutters, but only because she was so surprised that she didn't even notice. He helped her put all of her books back into her bag. "What's your name?"

"Kaneki," His voice was a little deeper now, and he seems to have relaxed just a bit. "And you?"

"Ryoko," She smiles big at him, and pushes a piece of hair out of her face. She takes out one of her books named, 'The Lonely Dove' and pulls the pen out of her pocket. She writes down her number, and puts her name then closes it. "I want you to read this while I'm reading the new book. So whenever you finish, you're allowed to call me, then we can meet up and I'll give you the new one-" She doesn't know why she's doing this, maybe it's because she's been lonely. Maybe it's because she actually somewhat likes this supposedly insignificant human, "And trust me, I've read this book numerous times so I'll know if you haven't read it."

He nods his head rapidly as he takes the book out of her hands, "T-Thank you."

"See you later Kaneki." She gives him a small flutter of her fingers, and heads off back to her house so that she can binge read her new book.

It's been a whole month since the incident with Kaneki, and to be completely honest Ryoko was pissed. She put myself out there, something she hadn't done in a really long time and it had completely backfired. What kind of person ignores a girl for a whole month? He didn't seem like the dumb type, so surely it hadn't actually taken him an entire month to read the damn book. That's what she would've referred to as an easy read. She absolutely regretted giving him her number, but if he would've given her his then she probably wouldn't even have the courage to call him in the first place.

Either way, she did not like being stood up for an entire damn month! If he ever did call her, he was going to get a mouthful. Fucking prick. She forgot about it for now, kind of, because today was one of those special days that she got to see Ayato. He had called her earlier in the week and told her that his group had to come to the 22nd ward for whatever reason. She didn't really ask anymore because she was just happy that she got to see Ayato. The last time she saw him had been at least four months ago, Ryoko pretty much went from seeing her best friend everyday to seeing him maybe twice or three times a year. And as soon as she had tried to make a new friend he ditches her!

She flicked myself in the cheek, she really needed to get over it. Kaneki wasn't going to call. It was a lost cause, and dwelling over it wouldn't do her any good. Ayato had requested to meet me at a coffee shop, of course, at approximately 10 AM. A coffee shop because coffee was the only thing ghouls could taste, nobody knew why. It was much too early for Ryoko's liking, but she would do anything for Ayato. She ordered two coffees, and was stirring her own when someone sat in the seat across from her. She looked up immediately to see her familiar dark, blue haired best friend. It took everything she had not to leap over the table and tackle him to the floor, but she refrained because she didn't want to make a scene around everyone.

"Long time no see Ryo," Ayato gives her the sly smirk that is somehow constantly on his face, mostly because he's always doing something mischievous and he's truly a smug bastard.

She tried as hard as she could to act calm, so she sipped a drink of coffee and slowly placed the cup down. "Hello Ayato."

It was quiet for just a moment, and both of them were staring at each other. It was to make him do something first, but she had gotten distracted with how different he looked. His hair was longer, and he looked a lot more muscular than last time, but he was still lean. He had a scarf on, and she noted in her head that she would have to buy him a lot of scarves because he looked damn good in them. No matter how long Ayato and Ryoko went without seeing each other, it never became awkward between the two. It was so easy for them to just resume where they had left off, and she thought that it was because they had been friends for such a long time. Most of that time it was just them. Ayato had left his family after his dad had died, and he had a sister but he didn't seem to talk about her much. She had always assumed things just hadn't ended well with her, and Ryoko never wanted to force Ayato into talking about something that made him uncomfortable so she let it be.

Basically, Ayato and herself were both loners and found each other so they ended up sticking together. She had known him for ten years now. He joined Aogiri about two years ago, so it was still recently that they didn't see each other everyday. Being together every single day for eight years straight, then only seeing each other once or twice was really damaging to the friendship for awhile but they got over it. Whenever she would see Ayato he asked her to join them every single time, and every time he asked she continued to turn him down. It wasn't because Ryoko didn't want to be with him, it was because she didn't believe she was strong enough to be a part of the organization; not to mention she did _not_ like people telling her what she was to do and not do. There was one time she almost broke and joined, but managed to talk herself out of it. She knew that wasn't the life she wanted to lead, so she chose to stay away from it and her own best friend. It was a hard choice to make, but it was her decision.

Ayato's arms were around her, and the coffee cups shattered onto the floor. The table was sideways, and she once again found herself on my ass. But this time was different. She squeezed Ayato close to her, laughing at the fact the he had finally initiated what she had been pondering for about five minutes now. They were still so much alike after all the time they had spent away from each other, it honestly made her heart happy to know that her best friend was always going to be the same kind of person. Of course there were little changes she had noticed about Ayato. He had become a lot more mentally and physically capable than he had been in the past when it was just the two of them, and he was a lot more alert about small things. He could probably hear something from a mile away. All of that started when he joined Aogiri, the first time he came back home after joining Ryoko could immediately tell how different Ayato was.

"You just had to make a scene didn't you, Ayato?" She giggles profusely as he nestled his head into the nape of her neck, holding onto her tighter than before.

His voice was muffled from his face being dug into her porcelain skin, "Of course. Would you expect any different from me?"

No. Definitely not, she thought to herself. Ayato got off of her, and pulled Ryoko up with him. They both watched as the employees fussed and bustled to get the shattered coffee cups, and knocked over table back into the position it was previously in.

"You're going to have to pay for that!" The waitress barked, clearly upset that they had made such a mess of the merchandise. Ryoko knew Ayato didn't care though. He had no regard for humans whatsoever. Ayato threw a bunch of cash on the table, then proceeded to take her hand and drag her out of the coffee shop.

"You know, if you didn't actually want to get coffee you could have just said so." Ryoko rolls her eyes as she began to jog to fall into pace with his fast walk. He lets go of her hand, and shoves his own into the pockets of his jacket.

Ayato confessed, "Sorry Ryo, that wouldn't be much fun. But I do have much more exciting things planned for today. Actually, I have something planned for you. It's something you should have done a long time ago."

"Oh yeah?"

She was stumped. She couldn't think of anything she needed to do? The walk to, well wherever the hell he was taking her, was quiet and actually extremely short. Had he made them go to that coffee shop just so they were close to the location? As soon as they turned down the alleyway and descended down the stairs she knew exactly where they were going and what they were doing. They were going to Uta's mask shop. Part of Ryoko was excited, and the other part was skeptical. She hadn't needed a mask before, because she never really went out on her own and hunted. She had also never gotten caught by the investigators or had to fight with them, she never saw the point in having a mask. She supposed it was time that she got one. But why did Ayato suddenly want her to get one? Did he know something that she didn't?

Ayato opened the door and gestured for Ryoko to walk in before him, as soon as she entered she saw the ghoul sitting beside one of the stands that had a pre-made mask on it. The door shut behind her, and she could feel Ayato's hand press against her lower back pushing Ryoko in Uta's direction.

"Uta!" Ayato called out. Uta turned to look at the two of them, a smile creeping up on his face. Whenever people talked about Uta, she had never imagined him to look like, well, this. He had an eyebrow and lip piercing, a lot more on his ears from what she could see at least. Uta was a man of average height with black hair styled into an undercut. Various tattoos covered his arms, and he had a sun tattoo that covered his entire left pectoral. She could see it peeking out from the gray tank top that he was wearing at the moment, and of course he was wearing all black. His eyes were completely pitch black, with the small amount of red like any of the ghoul population's eyes got whenever they were hungry or were fighting with their kagune. Had he always had kakugan activated or was this some sort of trick? I would have to ask. There was another neck tattoo that wouldn't be noticeable if he was looking at the floor. "I would like to introduce you to the girl I never shut up about. This is Ryoko."

Uta stood up immediately walking over to the two of them, "Ryoko! Ah, finally nice to see you in the flesh. Ayato finally talked you into getting a mask huh?

"Ayato would not tell me where we were going," She turned to glare at her best friend, earning a laugh from the infamous Uta. "But, I suppose it's time that I got one. Any ideas?"

He rubbed his hands together and smiled as he shoved Ryoko into a chair, starting to do measurements on her head. "I've had an idea for you for years now, sweetheart. Every time Ayato would talk about you I'd think of it. After hearing so much about you I got a pretty good idea of your personality, and what you were like. I imagined you would slender. You seem to be seductive with your movements, actions, and arguments; twisting anything the way you want it. It's hard to get inside your head because of your mysterious nature. You create interesting conflict for fun, and have the ability to make other people confused. You probably think constructively, but have a very pensive allure. You also prove to be quite smart and thoughtful, quiet, good at solving problems. You like being alone, the reasoning your only friend is Ayato here, and you enjoy wgoing out alone, but still have almost an overwhelming confidence about yourself. All of that adds up to you being exactly like a sneaky feline."

She had to process all of this. Mostly because Uta was absolutely right about her, all of that clicked inside her head. Just what had Ayato told him about Ryoko to get him to deduct all of these things about her personality and nature? Or was Uta just really good at reading people.

"Did you just call me a cat?" Was sadly the only thought she had in her always racing mind.

Uta let out a small chuckle, his facial expression not wavering in the slightest. "Yes, dear. I did."

Ayato was full on having a laughing fit at this point, he even went so far as to putting his hand onto to his stomach. Uta stopped measuring her, she assumed it was because he got everything he needed; she got up and punched Ayato hard in the shoulder. He winced, and held onto it. Ryoko gave him _the_ death glare and his laughter stifled at that exact moment. Ayato was such an asshole sometimes it was no wonder to Ryoko why his sister and him had an argument that made them hate each other.

"Sorry Ryo! He just nailed your personality and mannerisms perfectly. The look on your face was priceless!" Ayato rubbed his shoulder, then stuck his tongue out at her like a child. Of course she returned it, because neither of them were very mature.

Her phone started to buzz in her pocket, she grabbed it out and looked at the number of the person who was calling. She didn't have them saved as a contact though. Ryoko gave Ayato the death glare one last time, and left him to talk to Uta while she answered her phone call. She tapped the green button to answer the call, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" The voice was over enthusiastic, "Um, is this Ryoko?"

Ryoko found herself looking up to her left, trying to remember the voice. She had definitely heard it before, but had no idea where she previously heard it. "Uh yeah, who is this?"

There's a pause for a moment, but eventually the other voice blurted, "It's Kaneki!"

She was sure the look on her face was another one that Ayato would deem as priceless, because it was one of surprise, however it was laced with absolute anger. "Kaneki!" She screams into the phone, "You have the audacity to call me after it's been a whole month! I know you're a smart guy, it doesn't take you that long to read! What the hell do you-"

"Ryoko!" He yells back, interrupting her rant. "Calm down please. I want to see you, I promise," Kaneki lets out a very large sigh. "I will explain everything. Can you meet me at Anteiku tomorrow at 2 pm?"

"Yes I can, and you bet your ass you're explaining everything." She pinches the bridge of her nose, was this guy serious?

"Thank you! I'm so sorry, I promise I have good reasoning."

"You better." She threatens.

" _Underneath the maple tree, I dream of things I want to be_." Kaneki recited softly suddenly, and it actually made her crack a smile through her once hard and angry exterior.

"You did read it."

Kaneki seems to be nervous, he's rushing his speech again, "Yes. I will tell you all of the key points and ideas I had tomorrow. My thoughts as well. It was really good, and I'm glad you recommended it to me. Okay? I'm really sorry Ryoko. Seriously," Kaneki sounds very sincere with the last part, and it makes her heart ache. This person, who she had an interest in enough to give them her number and one of her precious books, who Ryoko thought was gone for good, was actually still around. She didn't have very many people who cared about her, so it was nice whenever someone showed her any sort of affection. To be brief, she was a huge softie but she would never admit it openly, especially because Ayato teased her about it so often, even though the purple haired idiot was the same way.

"Alright Kaneki, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then!" He sounded as enthusiastic as before. Kaneki seemed a little different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that had made him seem that way. She hung up the phone, and slid it back into her pocket as she walked back over to Ayato and Uta who were discussing something quietly.

As soon as she stood next to Ayato he looked at her, almost angry she thought, and hissed, "Who is Kaneki?"

"Oh, you heard that?" Ryoko smiles sheepishly, trying to avert her eyes away from Ayato.

Uta nodded his head, "Well you did yell his name. Kaneki right? He came in here yesterday, he was actually with your sister Ayato."

Ayato drug his hands down his face, "Great my best friend is making babies with someone who is associated with my sister!"

"Ayato!" She screams, her face burning at the horrid ' _making babies_ ' comment. "I am not _making babies_ with anyone! Jesus, that was only the second time I've talked to him stop jumping to conclusions, idiot!" Wait, why was he here with Ayato's sister? The last time she saw him Ryoko was pretty sure that he was a human. She's never wrong about that stuff. "Wait, why was he here?"

"Why does anyone come here? To get a mask." Uta yawned, gosh, did anything phase this guy?

"He's a human."

"Ah, no. He's definitely not. Hey how do you feel about cat ears?" Uta placed his fingers on my head to make cat ears, "Yes. Definitely adding ears." Uta scribbled something down onto the piece of paper he had been using to write all the measurements, and such.

Ryoko scoffs, and folds her arms across her chest. "Why don't you just make me a tail while you're at it?"

"Ah so feisty, maybe I will." Uta tisks at her waving his bony finger in her face, "This is exactly what I would expect from you, my pretty little kitty." Uta growls, and patted Ryoko on the top of her head.

Ayato was laughing, of course, "Alright well thank you Uta, I'm going to get her out of here before she throws a hissy fit."

"Alright, it should be ready in a week. You should bring Kaneki with you! He needs to pick his up as well, and I want to see you two together so I can make sure your babies will be pretty." Uta was now chuckling at his own joke, and Ayato joins in with him most likely laughing because of the pissed off, yet completely embarrassed expression on Ryoko's face.

She yanks the door open, storming out while yelling, "We are not making babies!"

Shortly after she walk up the stairs, she is being lifted off of the ground. Ayato throws her over his back and starts jogging down the street. She can only imagine all of the people staring at us, thank goodness the only thing that's in peripheral vision is Ayato's ass. It was more than a little embarrassing having him carry her like this, but she knew he wouldn't put me down if she asked, or even pleaded.

"Ayato, is there any specific reason that you won't let me walk on my own?" She asks, not even sure if he can hear her over the crowd of people. This would be a lot easier if Ryoko was walking next to him like a normal person, but nothing they did together was normal. She wasn't sure why this situation would be any different.

He readjusted the position, and Ryoko was a little closer to his mid-back, but not enough to make a difference in her having to stare at his ass. Oh well, some things couldn't be helped. "Because you wouldn't walk to where we're going."

"Why not?"

"You'll see when we get there."

She thought on this for a moment while Ayato made his way down the street, turning every so often. She desperately tried to think of somewhere that she would refuse to walk. Nothing came to mind immediately, there were a few places she had deemed were unworthy of her presence, but that was normally because Ayato or herself; or both of them, had gotten into an argument with management. There weren't many places the pair went to where they didn't get in trouble; they had been kicked out of numerous places for thousands of different reasons. The coffee shop was a perfect example of why they got kicked out of everywhere, when the two were together they just couldn't control themselves. As she was thinking about every place the purple and green haired duo got kicked out of, she realized exactly where Ayato was planning to take her. No, no fucking way!

Ryoko bangs her fist against Ayato's back earning a loud yelp from him."What the _hell?_ What did you do that for Ryo!"

"We are not going!" She hisses, absolutely against this whole idea of his, he knew how much she couldn't stand it.

He starts laughing like an evil maniac, "Oh yes we are, because we're already here."

"Ayato!" She pouts as he sets her down in front of the doors to the large building with a big neon sign, flashing, and taunting her. _'Bowl-o-rama!'_ continuosly antagonized Ryoko, what a stupid fucking name anyways, she thought. "You know I hate bowling!"

"Come on, Ryo!" He starts pouting, "I have to leave tomorrow. This is one thing I want to do with my best friend!"

She folds her arms across her chest, "Ayato-"

"Pretty please!" He gives her a big smirk, and she sighs. She should have known this would happen.

"Fine."

She follows Ayato inside, both of them getting our bowling shoes. They were lane 12, fucking fantastic. The reason she loathed bowling was literally because of Ayato. He was absolutely right, if he would have tried to ask her to come here she would've refused and not budged an inch. When they were younger, for whatever reason, Ayato's favorite thing to do was go bowling. The two went all the time, and Ryoko had actually enjoyed it up until a certain point. Ayato won almost every single time we would go. She was terrible at bowling, so she constantly got gutter balls. The last time they went bowling, which was also the reason she finally decided to blacklist bowling, was because of a certain incident.

Ayato had been winning as usual, and she was fed up with my ball not even touching the pins. Therefore, she did what any rational person would do. Ryoko grabbed her ball, and proceeded to sprint down the lane eventually ending up falling on my ass; she completely lost her ball. It rolled down the lane slowly, and into the gutter. She threw the biggest temper tantrum that whole bowling alley had ever seen. Ryoko ended up cracking the wood in the lane by banging my fists against it, even she herself forgot she was a ghoul sometimes, so she naturally ended up over exerting the amount of power she really had every so often. All in all, Ayato had to end up dragging me out of the bowling alley while the manager was screaming after us that they were never allowed to go there again. Thankfully this bowling alley was not that specific one, because it would have been really awkward if they remembered them.

"So, who's this Kaneki guy anyways?" Ayato asks as they are observing the row of bowling balls in front of them. They were in front of a set of purple and orange ones, the purple's are labeled with an 8 and the orange ones are labeled with a 10. What the hell size did she even need? She had no way to measure how much stuff actually weighed because being a ghoul made you a lot stronger than humans. She just picked up the purple because it fit my fingers better than the orange.

They strolled back over to our booth where their lane was, putting our balls into the rack where they sat until you used them. After doing that, they sat down to put their bowling shoes on. "I met Kaneki about a month ago. I went to buy a new book-" She glares at him momentarily to make sure he doesn't add an unnecessary comment, he always makes fun of her for reading so much. "And someone ran into me so they were all scattered in the street. He helped me pick him up, and I thought about eating him but- well, he started talking to me about books and I couldn't do it. So, I wrote down my number in a book and told him he wasn't allowed to call me until he read it."

"He just now called today? Gosh, he stood you up for a month what's the point." Ayato scoffs while tying his shoe lace, a look of disgust on his face.

Ryoko nods, puffing her cheeks and letting the air escape slowly, "I know. He asked me to meet him tomorrow, he said he would explain."

"Hmm, he better treat you good since you like him so much."

"What?" She narrows her eyes at him. "I didn't say anything of the sort."

"You didn't have to dumbass, I can tell," Ayato smirks deviously at her, and gets up to retrieve his ball. He had programmed himself to go first, like always, because he was a cocky bastard.

She didn't give off the hint that she liked Kaneki in that way! Because she didn't. Shit, she barely even knew the guy. The only thing she knew was that he liked books, and his name was Kaneki. Ryoko didn't even know his last name. Ayato is an idiot. She watched as his ball glided effortlessly, and perfectly, down the lane barreling into the pins knocking every single one of them over at once. He immediately turned around sending her that stupid smug grin that was constantly on his face, it didn't bother Ryoko sometimes but other times she wanted to punch him in the goddamn mouth! She forced myself off of the bench, and collected my ball while waiting for the machine to restack the pins in order. She stared at them, thinking momentarily that they were somehow taunting her.

Yes, it was a ridiculous idea, but there _had_ to be some reason that she was so bad at this damn game! The pins were finally re-stacked, meaning it was the moment of truth. She didn't know if it was because she was being optimistic since she hadn't played in awhile, but for some reason she thought that maybe this time, just maybe it would actually roll down the lane and she would do exactly what Ayato did.

Ryoko was dead wrong.

She had thrown the ball too hard, and it spun directly into the gutter. She was furious. Ryoko took her next chance, trying to hold back more than she had the first time. It resulted in the ball slowly rolling, almost to a complete fucking stop, and proceeds to slide gracefully into the gutter.

"Fuck!" She shouts, heaving her shoulders in defeat. Ayato ruffles my hair, and walks past her laughing. Smug bastard.

"It's okay you'll get it next time Ryo." He tries to comfort her, but she knows his words are full of empty promises. She will never get better at this game, it's been 10 years and she still did as bad as she did from the beginning. It was hopeless.

Ayato continued to get strikes and spares with the occasional, 'damn I only missed two'. Ryoko, on the other hand, she got gutter ball after gutter ball. It didn't matter if she changed the force behind it, Ryoko either threw it entirely too hard or way too easy. Every single one of them ended up in the gutter. She had absolutely enough of this embarrassment!

"You know what," Ryoko screams swinging her ball carelessly out of the tray. "Fuck you! Fuck this game-" She looks at Ayato and points at him. "And fuck you for bringing me here!"

She put all her power into the throw, and swung it as hard as she possibly could hoping for some ungodly reason that it might just knock over every single pin down there. She was also wrong about that. Ryoko had held onto it for far too long, and the ball launched straight up into the ceiling. Ayato was standing next to her now, as the pair both watched in horror of what was to come. The whole bowling alley was dead silent, all of the conversations people were having around them, faded at that exact moment. The anticipation was horrible, and she felt herself curling my fingers around Ayato's leather jacket covered arm, gripping it tightly as she watched what happened next with absolute horror.

Not only did the ceiling tile where the ball had entered fall down, but the entire part of the ceiling that covered the lanes collapsed. Everyone in the entire building stood there in silence as debris continued to fall from where the ceiling used to be. In the middle of all of the insulation and drywall, she could see her brightly colored purple ball.

Ayato leaned close to her ear, "Ryo, when I say run. You better fucking haul ass."

She nods her head, and they stand there for one more moment before Ayato screams run. Both of them dart out of the building a manager screaming at them as they sprinted down the sidewalk. After running for a few blocks, Ayato finally came to a complete stop. Both of them were doubled over, breathing a lot harder than either of them really wanted to be. She hadn't ran that much ever!

After a few moments of them sucking in breaths, Ayato burst out into laughter. She can't help but join him, although she's still pretty mad about the fact that she suck at bowling. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Ayato imitated me, and threw his hands up in the air letting out a weird 'guffaw' noise. "Take that ceiling! Fuck you too!"

"It was an accident!" Ryoko drags her hands down her face, this was definitely not her shining moment by any means.

"Whatever you say, Ryo." Ayato can't contain his laughter. "Man, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ayato." She pats his back, and feels her phone buzz in my pocket. She takes it out quickly, she's confused as to who it is considering Ryoko didn't have that many people to message or call. She was surprised when she read the name on the screen.

1 new message from Kaneki.


	2. Chapter 2

1 new message from Kaneki. Ryoko blinked at it a few times before she could actually process that he texted her. What could he possibly need? She already told him that she would meet him tomorrow. She slowly unlocked her phone, and clicked on the message.

 _ **Kaneki: 'To make it in this world alone, just sitting here like some kind of stone. No one to love me, or me to love, just all alone, like a Lonesome Dove.'**_

 _ **My thoughts on this excerpt are that I can't possibly understand how you could feel this way? You have some explaining to do tomorrow.**_

The thought of him telling Ryoko she was the one who had explaining to do was hysterical, between the two of them he had the most explaining to do.

 _ **Ryoko:**_ _ **"I have noticed that the people who are late are often so much jollier than the people who have to wait for them."**_ _ **-**_ _ **Edward Verrall Lucas**_

 _ **I have also found an excerpt (not from the book of course), but I feel as though if you think you've found a quote that relates to me, I should find one that suits you as well. Kaneki, you my sir, are the one who has some explaining to do. So, as one would say, you first.**_

She smiled triumphantly at her response, when had texting gotten so fun? She never texted anybody. The only person she really talked to on the phone was Ayato, and he had always called Ryoko because _'I can barely figure out how to fucking call you, Ryo, how the fuck am I supposed to type sentences?'_

 _ **Kaneki: '**_ _ **I'm really sorry, I truly care. Hope you forgive me over time, I feel awful about my crime. There's something wrong with my psychology, from the bottom of my heart I give you this apology.' - Kaneki Ken**_

 _ **I'm sorry! I promise everything will make sense, I hope this original that I just came up with on the spot heals your wounds.**_

 _ **Ryoko: You're too much. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaneki. All is forgiven.**_

She smiled as she reread the previous text. Kaneki was, creative. But he had made her laugh, and smile. That itself was a challenge not very many people could overcome.

"Kaneki Ken, huh.." She spoke softly to herself, a smile still worn on her face.

"Ah, so that's his name." Ayato pinched her cheek, "Your cheeks are so cute when you smile! All I ever get from you is a pout, this Kaneki guy doesn't even know how lucky he is."

She rolls my eyes, Ayato was definitely being a little dramatic. She always laughed when she was around him. "Whatever, Ayato. I always laugh when we're together. Like today, which brings me to my next point. It's about that time." Ayato sighs, and runs his fingers through the front of his hair, holding his bangs back for a moment. "I don't want to go but we have something to do in the 11th ward tomorrow. Meaning we have to leave some time tonight."

"I figured as much, well, I guess I'll see you whenever I see you." She frowns. She never wanted Ayato to leave, but there was also never anything that she could do to make him stay. At first she would beg him to stay, but quickly learned that she was fighting a losing battle so Ryoko quit doing that a long, long time ago.

"You sure you don't want to-"

"Ayato, I'm still not joining. You know my reasons."

"Alright, alright." Ayato places a kiss on the top of her head, and wraps his arms around her. "I promise it won't be 4 months this time. Have fun on your date tomorrow,"

She shoves Ayato away, him laughing at his attempt of embarrassing her. It did work, she knew she was blushing. Any mention of a date always brought redness to her cheeks because Ryoko hadn't ever dated anyone, sure she had flings but nothing serious. To be honest, it was mainly because Ryoko always had strong feelings towards her best friend, although it wasn't very smart on her part, she couldn't deny it.

"Oh shut up. It better not be 4 months, I'll see you soon, Ayato." Ryoko chews on her bottom lip contemplating closing the distance between them again, but Ayato does it first as always.

"Bye Ryoko." He pulls away from her, and smiles. Although there's a hint of sadness in it. She watches as her best friend walked away from her, like he had done so many times before.

But this time, she doesn't feel as sad.

It was 2:07 PM. She found herself sprinting down the street that contained her destination. Anteiku. She ran as fast as she could, but knew she was going to get so much shit from Kaneki for being late. She had given him hell for taking me a month to call her, but the 7 minutes past time she was, were going to be far worse. Ryoko finally saw the sign for it and ran inside as fast as possible. It wasn't her fault that she was late! She got home after seeing Ayato last night and started reading, time just got away from her so she ended up staying up until 5 AM reading. She woke up a little later than she had originally intended to, so here she was rushing to not be any later than she already was. Okay so maybe it was her fault, but that was besides the point!

She bust through the door, and immediately all eyes in the entire coffee shop were on her. She probably shouldn't have made such an entrance, but the only thing Ryoko was thinking about was getting to Kaneki. She saw him sitting in the corner, and he had a weird look on his face. It looked like he was about to burst out laughing, she pushed my bangs back and slowly walked over to Kaneki pretending like she didn't just bust through the door and make a complete fool of herself. She sits across from him, and he had a dumb smile spread across his face. She knew exactly what was coming.

"Wow, 2:11 PM. I thought I said 2," Kaneki taps the bottom of his chin. "Just kidding. I won't bother you about it."

She let out a sigh, "I was up late reading. I lost track of time. Honestly, it's amazing I even got here this fast."

"Ah, I see." Kaneki shifts in his seat, and rests his arms on top of the table while clasping his hands together. "So, to explain why it's taken me a month to do this.. Well I got in an accident. I almost died, so I've been in the hospital. It took me awhile to recover and muster up the courage to actually call you, because I knew you were probably going to be upset since it's been a whole month. But I read the book very thoroughly to prepare myself for this, so what questions do you have?"

"Kaneki," She put one of her hands on top of both of his and squeezes them, a blush forming on his face almost instantly. "You don't have to answer any questions on the book. I was merely threatening you because I thought you would enjoy the read and it would have been tragic if you didn't actually read it. I'm sorry that I was so, well, I'm sorry that I was such a bitch to you about not calling. I didn't know you were in the hospital I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it! You didn't know and honestly any guy that doesn't call a nice girl for a whole month seems pretty lame, Hide even yelled at me.." He looks off in the distance as if he is remembering his friends harsh words, it's kind of funny. She observes his face for a moment, thinking that he is _really_ cute. However, Kaneki has an eyepatch over one of his eyes, and that definitely wasn't there when she saw him last time. She's suddenly reminded of Uta saying that Kaneki was a ghoul. Well, she guessed they could just always try to prove that theory.

She takes her hand off of his, and stands up. "Let me make it up to you! I know this great restaurant nearby, my treat?"

"Oh well uh," Kaneki scratches the back of his head for a moment and proceeds to stand up with her. "Yeah, sure let's go."

Kaneki and her walk out of the coffee shop, and start down the street towards a restaurant called _Absalom,_ if all food didn't taste disgusting to her she had imagine it would actually be good food. She had learned to manage and keep her food down for awhile though. It was something all ghouls had to learn to do because it helped the entirety of the race blend in with the humans. Kaneki was quiet as they walked towards it, and he had a troubled look on his face that made her wonder just what he was thinking about. She didn't ask though, either he had something else to worry about or he was actually a ghoul who couldn't keep his food down. He probably didn't know she herself was a ghoul, so she doubted he would openly admit it if he was, therefore this was the best option that Ryoko could think of.

He said he was in an accident, maybe that was part of the reason that he was a ghoul now. But was it really possible to make that change in such a short amount of time? Come to think of it, she did hear of a recent accident. Something about a beam crushing a girl, and there was a boy involved as well. She forgot if he survived or not though, there was no way of knowing if it was Kaneki who was the other party involved. When they got to the restaurant they seated us immediately, Kaneki sitting across from her, still with that worried look on his face. Maybe he really was a ghoul.

"Do you eat here a lot?" Kaneki asks, fiddling with his fingers on the table staring down at the off-white cloth.

"No," She rests her head in her hand. "I come here sometimes though. Not often, but sometimes you see, my tastes are very singular."

Kaneki starts chuckling, as he leans over and tries his best to use a seductive voice. "Enlighten me, then."

The two of them fall into a fit of laughter before either of them can finish the dialogue. Ryoko hated that book, and she thought pretty much every part of it was absolutely ridiculous, the entertaining part of this was that Kaneki read it as well. She didn't peg him as the dirty sex type, but then again the book wasn't really that dirty and she's read a lot better- well, point being it could have been a lot better than it was.

"50 shades of grey, quite possibly the worst piece of literature I have read in my entire life." Kaneki lets out a sigh as the waitress sets down two waters in front of them.

"What can I get for you two?" She says happily, which is probably an act but Ryoko will play along.

"I'll just have the chicken alfredo," She closes her menu.

"I'll have the same," Kaneki hands her the menu and she walks away from our table.

She directs her attention back to Kaneki, who has a smile on his face. What's he so happy about? Not that it was a bad thing, but she just hadn't seen someone who smiled as much as he did. Maybe it was a nervous tick or something? She was pretty sure he's been smiling the whole time they had been together at this point. "So Kaneki, you said I had some explaining to do?"

"Yes," Kaneki re-situates himself, and leans over the table closer to her. "Did you tell me to read that one specifically because you really thought I would enjoy it or were you trying to tell me something?"

"The second one,"

His smile fades almost instantly, "It makes me sad that you feel like that. But, I can relate to you. My parents weren't really involved with my life either, so I get it. I have Hide though, he's my best friend and I'm very lucky to have him. Other than that, I feel exactly the same way you do. Alone."

"I have a best friend too," She looks at the perspiration on the glass of water in front of her as she speaks, slowly running the tip of her thumb on it to remove the clouded once clear glass. She was trying to distract herself because she didn't think she could make eye contact with Kaneki right now. "But, he's not around much anymore. So I guess I feel more like that than ever, but I'm fine. I'm sorry about your parents being MIA."

"No it's okay. Well, enough depressing stuff," Kaneki's adorable smile returns on his face and she grabs her glass of water to take a drink, "Did you hear about that bowling alley? They said the whole ceiling caved in! They never found out who did it though, they said that they ran out and nobody really caught a good glimpse over their faces. The bowling alley has to shut down for like a whole month!"

She immediately starts choking on her water, and pushes herself out of her seat. Jesus christ, she was a ghoul, she couldn't die by something as stupid as choking on fucking water! Kaneki was behind her in seconds, his hands grip her chest. He begins doing the heimlich, and she eventually coughs up the water all over the floor while all the stupid humans in this place start clapping. Her face is probably bright red right now, because as soon as she can breathe again all of her senses return and the most prominent thing she can feel is Kaneki's hands groping her boobs. Has he been groping her this whole time!

"K-Kaneki-" She stutters, it coming out a little more seductive than she had wanted. Feeling more flushed than she ever had in her entire life, she pleaded, "Can you please-"

"Huh?" Kaneki is confused momentarily, but his hands are off of her chest in seconds. She turns to look at him and his face is just as red as she presumed her own is. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-"

She pulls Kaneki to her, and hugs him close to her. "Shut up. Thank you for making sure I didn't die."

"Not a problem," Kaneki laughs nervously, hugging her back.

Both of them sit back down, and the waitress sets their bowls of food down at that exact moment. The problem with human food is that it all really does look delicious, but nothing tastes like it looks. She never had the luxury of knowing what human food tastes like, the only thing she's ever tasted was humans and coffee. They could drink water too, but that was really bland even to the humans. Being a ghoul really sucked sometimes, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She watches as Kaneki takes a bite of his food, he looks like he's having a hard time swallowing it.

After attempting to swallow the food, Kaneki isn't in his seat anymore. Wow, he's fast! Ryoko watche as Kaneki makes a V line to the bathroom.

Huh, so he is a ghoul.

Ryoko sat there contemplating how she was going to approach this. It wasn't really a dilemma so much as she just had to let him know it was nothing to hide, and she really wanted to know how the hell he had turned into a ghoul. She had heard previously that there was a supposed mad scientist who did transplants turning regular humans into ghouls, but dismissed it as nothing more than a story.

Kaneki comes back a few moments later, his face is pale and he looks a lot more sickly than he did a second ago. "Sorry about that, I guess I'm not that hungry."

To be honest, she didn't really want to scarf this food down either. It would make her feel like shit, and if she needed to fight for some unusual reason she wouldn't be able to use her kagune (that she still hasn't ever used anyways) as well. Ghouls digesting human food is really dampening on their energy, it often makes them sick if they eat it too often as well. Leaving right now sounds like a lot better option than her having to regurgitate this shit later. Plus, it doesn't even taste good.

"Neither am I, let's go." She throws a wad of cash on the table, Ayato had given it to her. He always sent her money back home. She pulls Kaneki out of the restaurant, heading in no particular direction. She was an impatient person, and didn't very much feel like waiting to talk about this. She believed it would be a lot easier for Kaneki and herself now that they were both ghouls. Human and ghoul relationships never ended well, not to mention their offspring often died. Not that Ryoko wanted satan's spawn anyways.

Kaneki has confusion written all over his face, but he doesn't question her as she quickly directs them towards a park that she knew was near here. This was a generally small area, so you could pretty much walk anywhere within 5 to 10 minutes, that's why Ryoko never really invested in getting a car. If she ever went anywhere she just walked, it helped that her apartment was almost exactly in the middle of everything. The pair make it to the park pretty quickly, so she sits Kaneki and herself down on the bench that's under the shade of a large tree. There's a few other people here, but nobody is within earshot.

Most people don't take it very well hearing about ghouls, meaning she had to make sure she was careful about how loud she spoke about the matter.

"What exactly do you have an eyepatch on for?" She narrows her eyes at him, she didn't want to outright ask him about being a ghoul. She'll just hound him for answers until he finally gives in and tells her for himself.

Kaneki reaches across his torso, and rubs his shoulder. He must be thinking about some excuse other than the fact that he's a ghoul. Kaneki places his hand on his chin, and rubs it with his thumb momentarily, "Ah, a piece of debris flew and hit me in the eye. It look's pretty gross so I figured I'd cover up. That way people don't have to look at it. I think, um, it might freak some people out."

Well that was a lie.

"Oh yeah?" She reaches out and shoves her hand against his forehead, "Hm, I thought you weren't feeling well, Kaneki? You feel fine to me."

"Ryoko-"

She sighs and folds her arms across my chest, looking off into the distance at a couple of kids throwing a frisbee, "Kaneki I am not going to talk to you if you're going to continue to lie to me."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're-" Kaneki starts to apologize, but she turns back to face him and rips the eyepatch off of his eye.

She stares at him for a moment, and is actually really surprised. She was confused as to why Kaneki had one eyepatch on, but she just assumed it was because he could control the one eye better than the other. But she was wrong. Kaneki's eye that he had covered was a ghoul eye, but it was only that one eye. He was a one eyed ghoul! Those were very rare, it took her a few minutes to process what she had seen and in that time Kaneki scrambled to get the eyepatch she had torn off of his face.

He put it back in its proper place, and wouldn't make eye contact with Ryoko. He probably thought that she was going to hate him now, but his senses must have been off because normally ghouls can tell whenever someone else is a ghoul. Ghouls and humans had very distinct smells. Kaneki looked really ashamed right now, and she almost felt bad for taking the eyepatch off. Clearly he was not used to or okay with being a ghoul yet.

"You can leave if you want. I would understand if you hate me now." Kaneki puffs, is he pouting? She starts giggling, and finally his eyes meet her own. She can't stop the fits of laughter, she's laughing so hard that she has to hold onto her stomach. "What the heck is so funny!"

She tries to stifle her giggles so she can answer him, "I'm sorry Kaneki, that's just too good."

"This isn't funny Ryoko!" Kaneki full on starts pouting, crossing his arms and all.

"Kaneki, I'm sorry." She let out a few more giggles, and places her hand on his shoulder. "I don't hate you, that would be very hypocritical of me."

"What?" Kaneki says, he's absolutely dumbfounded. She thought he was supposed to be smart? Has he really not figured it out yet.

She rolls her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him shortly after. His face is priceless, no wonder Ayato got such a laugh out of taunting Ryoko. "I'm a ghoul too."

"What!" Kaneki smacks himself in the forehead. "God, I'm so- I probably seem like a complete idiot right now! I should've known. Apparently I have a thing for ghouls, that's how I got myself into this situation in the first place."

"What do you mean? The accident?" She raises her eyebrows together in amusement. "How the hell did this even happen, I know you weren't a ghoul a month ago."

Kaneki nods his head, and slumps back into the bench. "I didn't completely lie to you. Do you know Rize Kamishiro? Well, I went on a date with her. She tried to-" He faltered for a moment, as if he didn't really like admitting to the whole eating people thing. "You know. Anyways, there was some construction going on above and apparently a beam fell and crushed her. I don't really remember it, but this is what I've heard from the news and other people. But the doctor put her organs in me, and-"

She gasps and ends up grabbing his other shoulder making sure he looked her in the eyes, or well, eye. "It made you half ghoul? I didn't even know that was possible. I also didn't know Rize was dead. Man, I've had such a crazy past couple of days, why can't I just go back to my life being completely boring and uneventful."

"Past couple of days? Try a month. I suck at being a ghoul." Kaneki frowns, "I can barely keep food down, as you've witnessed. I can't fight to save my life, and it seems like everytime I try do something to help it only gets worse."

"I understand how you feel. I was born this way and you could say I still suck at it, the only thing I'm good at is surviving. Honestly, if it weren't for my best friend I probably wouldn't even be alive. I'm weak," Ryoko admits, it's something she thinks about often but she doesn't really let anyone know that it's the way that she feels. She was not good with being honest with her feelings, so most of the time she just tried to avoid the subject. But it was true, she was a worthless monster who probably didn't deserve to live. She let go of Kaneki's shoulders, clasping her hands together while giving him the best fake smile she had. "Don't worry though, it always gets better."

Kaneki shakes his head, and puts both of his hands over her own. They were soft, and very comforting. Really, Ayato was the only person she ever made close contact with so it was a bit weird for her to feel comfortable with someone else's touch, but Kaneki was so gentle. She gets goosebumps on her arms, and feels the blush forming on her face. What the hell was she blushing for? It's not like he was touching her inappropriately (again) or as if he tried something stupid like kissing her. "I don't think you're weak at all. But as for the sucking at being a ghoul thing, maybe we can just suck at being ghouls together?"

"Thank you. I'd like that," She turns away from his gaze mostly because she's embarrassed at how much he's affecting her, instead she tried to formulate what they should actually go do. They didn't stay at the coffee shop or the restaurant all that long, but honestly that kind of stuff was boring to Ryoko anyways. She wanted to go do something fun, and there was only one thing that she could think of. Not only would it be fun for both of them, but it would give Kaneki a chance to loosen up. He was really uptight, and stiff from what she had observed over time they've spent together. It was about 5:30 PM so it was the perfect time to go. "Say Kaneki, have you ever been drunk before?"

"Um, no." Kaneki lets go of her hands to nervously mess with his fingers. Again.

"Alright then," She smirks, and stands up stretching. "We're going to the bar."

"But I'm only 19,"

"Don't worry! I'll handle it." She rubs her palms together. "I mean, do you honestly think I'm 21?" Ryoko cocked an eyebrow towards Kaneki waiting for a response. He held up his hands in surrender, looking like he might faint from stress.

Kaneki and her start walking, the nearest bar is called _Club Pluto_ there was another one near but she was pretty sure it was a gay bar, which would be awkward. Kaneki speaks up, "Ryoko, I don't even know how old you are. And I don't know your last name! Are you sure we should be going to a bar? I don't want to get into any trouble."

"Kaneki, it'll be fine. I have a plan, and I'm 20. My last name is Oshiro. My blood type is O negative, I like long walks on the beach and-"

"Okay! I get it. Fine, I trust you." Kaneki pouts again. She thinks should start doing it on purpose, his face is really adorable whenever he's pouting. _God Ryoko, you think everything he does is cute pull yourself together!_

After that, Kaneki and her walk in silence the rest of the way to the bar. He seems to get really quiet when he's nervous thinking about something. He does seem like the type to over think things though, which is one of the reasons she wanted to him to loosen up. Ryoko wanted to see what the Kaneki who didn't over think things, and didn't feel like he had to be so discreet or nervous with things. As soon as they got to the club, she walked straight to the opening where the security guard who regulated who was allowed in and who wasn't stood. When he saw Ryoko a huge smile spread across his face, and he threw his arms open for her to hug him.

"Ryoko! How ya been? It's good to see you again!" He bellows happily as she hug him.

"Good! You haven't changed a bit Akio, it's good to see you as well."

He lets go of her and searches around her, spotting Kaneki. "Huh? Ayato isn't with you?"

"Er, no. Not this time," She scratches the back of my head at the mention of her best friend. It was always awkward when people asked her about him. "This is Kaneki, he might be a few months shy of 20, but I _really_ like him so I was hoping you could just let it slide this once?"

Akio observed Kaneki for a few moments before his hard exterior softened and he pulls up the rope that kept people from outright sprinting inside. "Of course, anything for you or Ayato you guys know that. A friend of you guys is a friend of mine. Especially a boyfriend! I always thought you were going to be with Ayato, oh well. Anyways, tell that asshat to come see me sometime. Have fun Ryoko." He waves us inside, and she grabs Kaneki's hand pulling him inside with her.

"That was your plan?" Kaneki hisses.

She shrugs her shoulders as she directs us down the stairs and into the secret part of the bar where ghouls met. She got them to that part of the bar, ordering two shots of vodka while they sat down on the stools. "Okay so maybe I just made it up as I went. But it worked didn't it? What are you so mad for? You don't wanna be my boyfriend?"

"I- well, um." Kaneki starts stuttering like crazy, making her laugh. "That's not- I- didn't mean that- I just-"

"You're incredibly cute when you're flustered. Please drink this before you hurt yourself." She hands him his shot of vodka, and downs her own quickly. She watches his face distort into something just short of absolute disgust. He coughs while sitting down his drink back to the bar.

"That shits horrible, why do people drink that for fun?"

"We don't drink it for fun, we drink it to have fun!"

Kaneki shakes his head, and she orders two more shots. At this rate he should be relaxed in no time. "Did you call me cute?"

She taps on her chin, "I think I might have."

She hands Kaneki the next shot, and his face doesn't twist as much as it did the first time. By the fourth one, Kaneki is downing them like a champ. She figured he was a lightweight from not drinking before, so she made him slow down and start drinking beer. She herself hated beer, but after a few shots of hard liquor you can't really taste it so she wasn't too worried about it. Kaneki didn't seem to mind either, she could tell he was already tipsy, on the verge of going into full out drunkenness.

She realized she was absolutely totally off about her assumptions as soon as Kaneki spoke. He was completely wasted. He had to have been. He reached over and placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it slowly. "You are really beautiful, you know that? I've been thinking about you ever since I saw you. Well, except for those few minutes I died. But definitely all the other times!"

"Is that right?" She smiles at him. His words were definitely only spoken because he was drunk, but she was pretty sure that were for the most part true.

"Extremely. I should've just read that book and called you, maybe I wouldn't have ended up like this." Kaneki sighs staring at the bottle of beer in front of him as if it's going to whisper the secrets of the world to him. "Hey how come you're not even the least bit drunk?"

"Because I'm not half human. Alcohol doesn't work on me like it does with you. I would be drunk if I was part human, but I would have to drink blood wine in order for that to happen."

Kaneki looks at his bottle, probably realizing that pretty much every alcoholic beverage in here is laced with fermented blood. "Oh."

"It's okay." She claps him on the back and orders the blood wine she was just talking about. "If you want me to be drunk with you then I will, but I'll have you know I'm very affectionate in that state."

"Fantastic!" Kaneki chugs down the rest of his bottle, "Then I'll just drink until I'm brave enough to deal with that."

She takes a drink of the wine, and smiles at Kaneki. He was so strange. Somehow he was aware of the state he was in, but he wanted to get more drunk? Normally people would stop before they did something stupid, but not him. He was totally prepared to do something idiotic, she liked that about him. He orders another drink, she's not even sure what he was trying to get because he wasn't pronouncing it properly at all but somehow the bartender understood what he was saying and ended up setting some weird purple colored drink in front of him.

After a few glasses of blood wine, the room wasn't so clear anymore and if she moved her head too fast everything spun around quite a bit. She had no idea how long they'd been here, but it wasn't like she had anything to do tomorrow. Kaneki stood up, wobbling quite a bit, and held out his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her out to where everyone else was dancing. She figured Kaneki would try to bust out some crazy move, but he just pulled her close to his chest, and they slow danced to a not so slow song.

"I'm really glad I went out with you today Ry," Kaneki murmurs in my ear.

She grinned at the nickname he had given her, "Me too." 

"I was kind of skeptical after the Rize thing, but now I'm just happy."

"Oh yeah? Now be honest with me, which date was better?" Kaneki chuckles and rests his chin on the top of her head, "Definitely this one. You didn't even try to kill me!"

"Well, it's rude to eat someone on the first date." She retorts solemnly.

Kaneki and her both laughed at my lame attempt at a joke that was only funny because they were so drunk.

"Can I tell you something?" Kaneki asks. She just nods her head, and he proceeds with whatever it was. "I think I really like you."

She spoke absolutely delighted, "I think I really like you too."


	3. Chapter 3

After an admission of the heart, and a very sweet moment of silence shared between the two, Ryoko was feeling pretty damn ecstatic. She was overjoyed to say the least, and on top of the world. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from the exceptional amount of happiness flowing into it. She truly had not been this happy in awhile, whether it be because her mind was foggy, or because this is how she truly felt. She thoroughly enjoyed being around and with Kaneki Ken, she knew that much. Kaneki and her kept slowly swaying to the beat of the music engulfing the room.

It was a perfect moment, and then Kaneki ruined it. Every single thing that boy had consumed tonight was regurgitated onto Ryoko's shoes. She stood there absolutely still, if people hadn't seen her moving previously she was sure they would have thought she was a statue. Mostly because she didn't know what to do, or how to process this situation. Kaneki, the guy she had been with all day and haven't had anything but good thoughts about, was puking all over her feet. He was doubled over, holding onto his stomach gasping for much needed air.

He looked up at Ryoko with his beautiful brown, but very glazed over eyes. Kaneki wiped his sleeve across his mouth, and she looked around at everyone else to see that most of them hadn't realized what happened (or didn't care) except for the few that were closer to Kaneki and Ryoko. She finally managed to get out of her icy, statue like state, managing to back away from the mess on the floor, and peeling off her shoes immediately along with her socks. Going outside barefoot was something Ryoko would much rather do right now.

"Ry- I- I'm so sorry!" Kaneki starts panicking, she shakes her head then walks over to the bar to tell whoever they have a mess to clean up. They just sigh, Ryoko presumes this has happened before, and she almost feels bad for the guy if Kaneki hadn't just ruined her shoes. Ryoko walks back over to Kaneki after throwing her shoes and socks into the trash can.

She extends her hand to him, he looks up like a lost puppy, "Come on, Ken."

All Kaneki does is nod. She pulls him with her towards the exit, it opens up into the alleyway on the side of the building. Ryoko was trying to decide what to do with Kaneki as they stroll down the alleyway. The easiest thing to do would be to take him back to her apartment and let him sleep there, the poor guy probably doesn't have any clue where he lives right now. Not to mention she did know a shortcut to her house through this alleyway, so it would just be easier all together if she brought Kaneki with me. It's not like he was competent enough to actually try anything anyways. At least, that's what she told herself. Under any other circumstance she would never allow a guy she barely knew into her house, but she had a soft spot for Kaneki and this was her way of reasoning with that.

As they walk deeper into the alleyway, a hint of something hits Ryoko's nose spiking her interest. It had to be flesh.. she straightened herself back up, now was definitely not the time to be getting hungry. She needed to get Kaneki home and in bed. He desperately needed water, pain pills, and some sleep. The further they got into the alleyway the more prominent the smell became until the two came up on a ghoul tearing into a human. Ryoko knew it was flesh, it always smelled _that way_.

"Huh?" He murmurs lowly as Kaneki and Ryoko approach him. "Oh, you guys want some?"

She looks at the guy before her. His clothes are very tattered and there's an altogether disgusting aroma radiating from him. There's no way she'd ever share a meal with this guy, she's been a ghoul quite long enough to know better.

"No thanks, we'll pass."

She feels a jerk on her hand, and turn to see Kaneki practically drooling over the exposed flesh in front of him. Oh no, she hadn't even thought about the possibility of Kaneki needing to eat. Did he eat enough? What were his habits? He had just thrown up everything, maybe that's why he was drooling?

"I.. need.." Kaneki said in alien voice, it wasn't the cute Kaneki voice she had gotten used to. It was deep, and it sounded maniacal. "Flesh!"

"Kaneki!" Ryoko yelps, trying to keep her tight grip that she had on his hand but Kaneki was going absolutely crazy right now, even Ryoko couldn't keep a hold on him.

He shakes his head, squeezing it between his hands. "No, no, no! I'm not going to eat people."

All she could do was watch as Kaneki argued with himself, "But it's so easy, and I'm so hungry!"

Kaneki outright sprinted towards the body. She knew this wouldn't end well, so Ryoko did the only plausible thing she could possibly think of in such a short amount of time. She rushed after Kaneki, she had to be faster than him. She ran in front of the body throwing herself in front of it, and the ghoul who had returned to eating it. Kaneki's teeth tore into the skin on her exposed shoulder, and he ripped that bit of flesh off swallowing it. She was a ghoul, and she did have regenerative powers but it still hurt like hell whenever she got impaled or anything. Her shoulder was burning like a bitch, Ryoko reached over and places her hand on it to stop the blood from spurting out of the newly exposed skin.

She looks up at Kaneki, to see that his face has twisted into something that would be most recognized as horror. She could tell that he had already regretted his actions, but it didn't seem like he had a very good hold on himself. Therefore she dismissed the incident, and forgave him immediately. There was no way the regular Kaneki would flip a switch like that so effortlessly, there was something seriously wrong with the guy. It sort of scared Ryoko, but mostly excited her. He was so unpredictable.

"Ryoko-"

"We need to get you to bed. Let's go, it's fine. It should stop bleeding in a second." She frowns letting a bit of air escape her mouth as she looked at her shirt getting soaked with more blood each second; she lifts her head up walking away from the ghoul devouring whatever unfortunate human had been the target of his meal.

A few more minutes of silent walking, and they were on the street where her apartment building was. Once they rounded the corner it was close by. The two of them walked inside the building and went up the elevator to the third floor. Kaneki was dead silent the whole time, but he also couldn't stand very still indicating that he was still very intoxicated. He would stumble over his own footing every few moments, almost landing on Ryoko a couple times. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened up onto her floor. Kaneki followed her very clumsily to Ryoko's room, she was pretty sure he ran into the wall a few times before they managed to get there, but nonetheless arrived at 304 quickly. She dug around in her back pocket for the key, finding it quickly, however she fumbled unlocking the front door for a few moments, clearly all the alcohol hadn't left her system completely either.

Kaneki followed her inside, flopping onto the couch while she went into her room and threw her bloody clothes into the wash. Ryoko changed into a T-shirt and shorts to sleep in, after bandaging her shoulder to the best of her ability. It would definitely scar for a bit. She returned back into the living room where Kaneki was sitting on the couch slowly falling asleep.

"Kaneki get up," Ryoko says loudly, and he jumps up quickly from his spot on the couch.

"Ryoko! I-"

"Sh," She shakes her head at him and places her pointer finger over his lips gently. Ryoko helps him up, and proceeds to help him in the task of pulling off the sweater he had on. "Just be quiet. I think I have some clothes from when Ayato lived here, you can wear those okay? Can you get your button up off?"

"I think so," He nods, and she travels back into Ayato's room where she knew held a few articles of Ayato's clothes stashed in his closet and drawers. It wasn't like he could just up and bring everything to Aogiri with him, Ayato barely changed while he was working. He always smelled awful when he got back home. She manages to find a black T-shirt and some sweatpants, so decides to grab those and walk back into the living room to give them to Kaneki.

When she walks into her living room, Kaneki is almost completely naked, he's stripped himself down to his boxers. He could have at least waited until she wasn't in the room! Or gone in the bathroom; something.

"Kaneki," She sighs, and averts her eyes as she hands him the clothes that she's gathered hands.

He has a wicked grin on his face, "What you like what you see?"

"You're drunk. You need to go to bed." She rolls her eyes, a scoff coming out of her throat. Ryoko picks up his disgusting puke clothes throwing those into the wash with her blood stained ones.

Sadly at this point she had for the most part sobered up, but not enough to deny Kaneki sharing the bed with her. If she was completely sober there's no way she would have agreed to it, right? Not to mention she was extremely tired and still somewhat had a buzz. Kaneki's incessant whining about how he didn't want to be alone right now was more than a little exhausting, because for some reason he thought something was going to kill him in his sleep, she thought it was ridiculous but he insisted. There she lay, in _her_ bed with Kaneki by her side.

"Ryoko?"

Ryoko covers her face with her hands, dragging them down then turning her head in Kaneki's direction with a scowl on her face, "Yes, Ken?"

"I-" Kaneki lets out a really big sigh, and turns to face her as well. She can barely see his face in the darkness, but she can see the silhouette of it and feel a faint heat hit her face indicating he was breathing awfully close to her face. Ryoko imagined her face would be red right now, if the lights weren't off. "I'm really sorry about puking on your shoes, and uh, I'm really sorry about ripping off your, um skin. I can't control myself very well, part of me thinks eating humans is bad but the other part of me knows I have to in order to stay sane."

She just smiles to herself not even imagining Kaneki could see it, "That's why I didn't get mad. I didn't think you had control over it, it must be hard for you. You've been a human for the majority of your life eating human food, and suddenly you have to eat other people. It's a hard concept to wrap your head around, sometimes I even have issues with it. I don't feel like what I do is right, but it's what I have to do in order to survive."

"You're really so amazing." Kaneki yawns, and moves closer to Ryoko wrapping his arms around her as her exterior went stiff in his grasp. Kaneki was never the one to initiate anything, he must really have to be drunk. "I haven't had this much fun since I became a ghoul, honestly it seems like everything's just went to hell since then, but not this. I like being with you, it makes me feel happy again. And I am so sorry it took me a whole month to call you, I really feel awful about that. From now on I will message you everyday to make up for it."

"Kaneki! What are you doing!" She yelps, blushing at his kind words. He didn't even stutter.

He yawns again, and squeezes Ryoko tighter as if he's attempting to loosen the stiffness in her muscles. "Cuddling. Thank you for everything today Ry, goodnight."

She decides it's useless to protest anymore, she just wanted to get sleep and had already accepted her feelings towards him were complicated. "Goodnight Kaneki."

She process the situation she was in, and almost ends up bursting into laughter. If anyone else had puked on her, and bitten her she would have lost her temper very quickly. But for some reason, she made excuses for Kaneki. She didn't want to write him off so easily. Ryoko wanted him to stay around, so she forgave him quickly for the stupid things he did. Plus, she was the one who got him drunk enough to this point. Not only had she let the guy come to my apartment after the first date, she let him sleep in her bed and cuddle her! What was Ryoko even thinking? She didn't want to admit that it felt nice to be in this position, so she wrote herself off as being too intoxicated to deal with the problem. She heard Kaneki let out a small snore, and decided she herself needed to sleep. Ryoko's mind was racing, and it definitely needed to be put to rest. Because she could not figure out what Kaneki Ken was doing to her.

Two weeks. Ryoko had known Kaneki for two weeks now, and there was one major thing that she had learned about him. His smile was not genuine. Throughout the past two weeks, she had seen Kaneki in many different situations, but in none of them did he ever give off a genuine smile. Ryoko had seen Kaneki's real smile and heard his real laugh the morning after their first date. She remembers it vividly because Ryoko remembered thinking about how beautiful it was. She had explained to him the events of the night before, because of course he didn't remember hardly anything, and he had bursted into laughter out of how embarrassed he was for his actions. He also apologized, but seeing him smile and laugh so beautifully would've done it for her was the first time she really saw Kaneki comfortable with her, he hadn't laughed like that or seemed so calm the entire day before.

Every time she visited Kaneki at work, aka Anteiku the coffee shop, he was very sweet to the customers but he never genuinely smiled at them. Any time that Kaneki and her went out anywhere he had thanked people for things, and smiled at them but it was fake as well. Even when Kaneki talked to his friends, he did not genuinely smile at them. She pondered why for days, but eventually came to the conclusion that Kaneki had learned to hate himself somewhere along the way of becoming a ghoul. Of course Ryoko understood why, but she just didn't think that Kaneki was bad in any way. In fact, she thought he was one of the most perfect people she had ever met.

That is why she dedicated their day together to ensure that she would get Kaneki to genuinely smile. Because it was beautiful, and he needed to know how perfect he actually was. We were supposed to visit a town close by, and visit the shops that they had there because apparently there was some new bookstore that Kaneki just had to see. Right now they were headed towards the bookstore.

The perfect opportunity to try to make him laugh, "Hey Kaneki?"

"Hmm, what is it Ry?" He looks over at the green haired girl next to him, and she stares at the two's conjoined hands for a moment. Ever since Kaneki slept at her apartment, they had been pretty close. He texted her everyday like he promised, it was even at the same time. Even if he was at work. There were very few days that she didn't see him, and they had honestly just grown more used to each other through the two weeks.

"Where do animals go when their tails fall off?" Ryoko asks, and he looks at her with a very puzzled expression. "The retail store!"

Kaneki puts his hand on her snowy skinned forehead, "Are you feeling okay Ryoko?"

She heaves a large sigh, letting her shoulders slump in defeat. "I am _fine_ __Kaneki."

He nods his head in agreement, and focuses his attention back to watching for what road they were supposed to travel down in order to get to the book shop. She kept running through ideas, trying to think of what would make Kaneki laugh. Maybe he something embarrassing would make him laugh? Ryoko quickly formulated a plan to make herself fall in front of all of these people walking the streets heading towards whatever destination awaited them. She waited for a few minutes before fake tripping over nothing, and falling face first into the pavement of the sidewalk everyone was on. People around them giggled a bit, but Kaneki did not.

Kaneki quickly scoops her up, and grabs her shoulders with a worried expression on his face. "Oh my gosh are you okay? Be more careful Ry! You scared me."

Nothing. He didn't crack a smile or anything. We continued on to the bookstore, until they finally reached their own destination. Kaneki pulled Ryoko inside with him, and looked through the books while she tried to think of more things that would make Kaneki laugh or smile. She had decided to go with the making a funny face option, because come on, everyone's a sucker for funny faces! They made Ayato laugh every time he was in a shitty mood, surely it would work on Kaneki. She grabbed a book off the shelf and held it over her face.

"Hey Kaneki!"

As he turned to look at Ryoko, she pulled the book down to reveal her cross eyed tongue out face. Kaneki narrowed his eyes at her once more. Well that was _more_ than unsuccessful.

"You're weird." Kaneki sighs, and continues to search through the books. Ryoko finds a couple books for herself, but she's still focused on ways to make Kaneki smile.

She absolutely failed miserably all day.

She had made another attempt after the bookstore, by trying to tickle Kaneki while they were headed towards the park that was near the bookstore they were at. It turns out Kaneki isn't ticklish whatsoever. After they visited the park, the two decided to go see a movie. She of course picked a comedy in hopes that some of the humour in it would make him laugh, but he sat there like a statue the whole time. Even she laughed a few times, of course it was an extra loud laugh in hopes that Kaneki would join in but it was still a laugh dammit! When the movie was over, Kaneki and her stopped to get more coffee and water. She tried to be funny by missing her mouth completely and spilling the water all over the front of her shirt, but Kaneki just took off the sweater he had on over his button up shirt and gave it to Ryoko to wear.

Now we were walking home, and she hadn't done the one thing that she was deadset on doing today. The pair stopped in front of her apartment building and the once long day seemed short without her accomplishing anything, her being a little bit more than upset about the string of dumb actions that got no reactions.

"Tell me something," Kaneki speaks looking down at her, and she looks right back up at him. "Did you start doing drugs or something? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

She shakes her head exasperated, he really thought something was wrong with her because of what she had done today. "What are you talking about Kaneki? I'm fine."

"Okay then. Why the hell have you been so weird today? I can't think of any other reasons. You're normally weird, but today you have been extra weird. I mean the tripping? The bad jokes, and the funny faces?"

"Kaneki," She looks at the ground, a pout forming on her face. "I was just trying to make you smile. I want you to be happy, and you never genuinely smile so I planned to make you do it today."

Kaneki seems to be very surprised by this, but ends up belting out into full on laughter. Seriously! She couldn't make him laugh all day, and now he can barely breathe! After Kaneki gets over his laughing fit, he pulls Ryoko close to him. "You're so ridiculous, Ry."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ryoko shoves Kaneki away from her, the look on his face almost priceless.

He regains his once playful exterior, placing a hand onto her shoulder making sure she knew he was being sincere. " _You_ make me happy. You've been trying so hard to do something you've already succeeded at all day, I thought it was funny. What brought this on any way?"

She lets out a sigh mumbling something incomprehensible under her breath, and wraps her arms back around Kaneki. "You just have a really beautiful smile, and laugh. I want to see more of it because you don't do it often."

Kaneki places a kiss on the top of her head, "Just you being around is good enough for me. Even if I don't always show it, I'm, uh, I'm really happy." She stayed in Kaneki's embrace for a few moments before he speaks again, "Oh, um, we're hanging out with my friends tomorrow by the way."

Ryoko pushes herself out of Kaneki's arms once more and glares at him; saying in the most menacing voice possible, " _What?_ "

He scratches the back of his head, a nervous tendency Ryoko has learned that he does. "Hide's been bothering me about it for the last two weeks since I got home from your apartment and he grilled me with questions! Nishio _AND_ Touka don't think you're real. Hinami is the only one that is neutral."

Ryoko could definitely see why they might think that. Every time she went up to Kaneki's work neither of them had been there. Hinami was always locked up in that room. It's not that she didn't want to meet Kaneki's friends, she was just nervous because she didn't feel like she was a very likeable person and Ryoko needed them to like her. Kaneki had become an important person to her; whether she liked it or not, and if his friends didn't like her then it would be a lot harder for them to be around each other. There was no questions about it, she would make his friends like her.

However she was worried about Touka. The only things she ever heard about the girl was when Ayato was slandering her, or talking about how much he disliked his sister. She wasn't sure if Ayato had ever informed her of Ryoko, so she was worried that Touka would already know Ryoko and have some preconceived bad idea of her.

"Alright Kaneki, fine. What time?"

"1 PM we're going to the zoo! Nishio's bringing Kimi too. I'm pretty sure Hide thinks he's going as Touka's date, but, uh, I doubt that will go over well with her," Kaneki lets out a sigh, and Ryoko can't tell if it's out of relief or worry. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Kaneki," She waves and he hugs her close to him one more time before running off in the direction of where his own apartment is. Kaneki was so weird. This was for the most part a daily routine for the two of them, and she was sure a lot of people would think they were spending too much time together but she really couldn't get enough of him.

Kaneki was picking her up at 12:30 PM. They were meeting everyone at the zoo, and taking a cab over there since it was a lot further than most places the two had traveled most of the time. She pulled her long, dark green wavy curls up today, knowing that they would be outside for a majority of the time. Ryoko wore a plain white t-shirt along with a pair of blue jean shorts. She also had on the new pair of sneakers she had to buy considering that Kaneki threw up and ruined her other ones. She would never let him live that down. At exactly 12:30 there was a knock on my door, she yelled for him to come in. Ryoko was still trying to tame her wild hair into a ponytail.

"What if I was some creep? You just invited me into your house." Kaneki leans against the doorframe of her bathroom and shakes his head, Ryoko rolls her eyes.

"But you're not," She said through grit teeth, she had her hair tie in her mouth while she was trying get all of the thick hair into one place.

He holds his hand out for Ryoko to give him the hair tie, and she hands it to him as he easily does Ryoko's hair for her. She couldn't even do that! What the hell?

"No I'm not," Kaneki chuckles lowly, pulling her hair to tighten the ponytail. "But it could've been someone else."

"Whatever. Where did you learn to do that?"

Kaneki raises an eyebrow at me in confusion, "Pull up hair? I don't know. It's simple enough. Let's go."

I nod my head, and follow Kaneki outside after locking the door to my apartment. We make it downstairs and outside to the cab waiting for us. The ride there is practically agony for me, all I can think about is how these people are going to be judging me the entire time we're there. Were they okay with cursing? I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold that aspect of myself back, Ryoko truly had a dirty mouth. She had tried once before and completely ended up exploding and saying every curse word to ever exist at least five times.

"Stop bouncing your leg, it's going to be fine." Kaneki puts his hand on her knee, and glares at Ryoko.

"I'm sorry! I'm nervous, all they're going to do is judge me. What if they don't like me and-"

Kaneki puts his hand over her mouth, "They're going to like you, because I like you. Everything is going to be fine. I'm supposed to be the one who gets nervous about stuff, right?"

Ryoko nods her head without saying another word. It seems like they make it to the zoo a lot faster than they should've but she was probably over exaggerating again. Kaneki paid the cab driver, and took her hand leading them towards the entrance to the zoo. She anticipated what was to come, where were they going to meet the others? How soon would it be? She was making herself so nervous to the point where she felt sick. Normally Ryoko was so calm, but meeting Kaneki's friends had driven her absolutely mad. She had never worried about something so trivial, but then again she'd never had a boyfriend type thing, Ryoko wasn't quite sure what to call Kaneki yet.

And then she heard it.

"Hey Kaneki!" It was another boy's voice, he sounded enthusiastic so she guessed it was Hide. Before she knew it there was an orange haired boy running towards them, along with a girl with blue hair resembling Ayato's who was clearly Touka, Nishio and Kimi followed shortly behind walking to their own beat.

Hide was the first to meet up with them, throwing his arms around Kaneki who yelled in surprise when Hide picked up and twirled him around in the air for a moment.

"H-Hide! Don't do that." Kaneki starts pouting, a frown forming on his face.

"Sorry bud," Hide claps Kaneki on the back, and then turns his attention towards Ryoko. "Woah, you're Ryoko?"

She nods her head, and smiles at him. Waving my hand a bit, "Yes. Nice to meet you, Hide."

Hide picks her up and twirls her around just like he did with Kaneki, "Nice to meet you too! I've heard a lot about you! It's so great to actually see you!"

"Hide put her down!" Kaneki groans, making Ryoko laugh as Hide sets her back down. Kaneki was not kidding when he said this guy was overly energetic.

"Alright Kaneki, where's your fake girlfriend? Did she find some reason not to come?" Nishio laughs, and Kaneki sends him a death glare.

Hide's the one to speak up. He puts his arm around her neck, dragging her down with him a bit. Ryoko looked a little distressed. "Nope! She's right here."

Nishio, Kimi, and Touka all direct their full attention at Ryoko at the same time. She didn't like being stared at, and honestly wished that Kaneki still had a grip on her hand. If it weren't for Hide she probably would've been hiding behind Kaneki right now. Ryoko didn't know when she got so shy, but this attention was smothering her. The only thing she could think of was escaping.

"Wow, she is real. Nice to meet you, I'm Nishio." The redhead with glasses blinks a few times, before reaching out to conjoin hands with Ryoko. She happily took his hand, and smiles brightly at him.

"I'm Kimi!" The girl under Nishio's arm smiles at her sweetly.

"Touka." She says bluntly, it makes Ryoko feel like running for the hills. Was Touka all too aware of who she was? Did she know Ayato was her best friend? Was Ryoko completely doomed already?

She waves at them as Hide lets go of her, finally, "Nice to meet you all as well. I'm Ryoko."

"Enough introductions! Let's go, I'm ready to see some animals!" Hide yells excitedly, and drags Touka along with him as he runs towards the entrance. Nishio seems unimpressed, but follows the two. Ryoko feels relief wash over her as Hide drags her only obstacle away from her.

She could feel Kaneki's hand slip back into her own, and her heart rate finally went back to a normal steady pace. That was absolutely the most nerve wrecking thing she had done in awhile.

"See! That wasn't so bad. I'm sure worse has happened," Kaneki grins at widely at her.

She sighs, remembering the few weeks ago when she took down a whole ceiling.

"Oh yeah, Kaneki, I've been meaning to tell you something." She says both of them follow his group of friends to the ticket booth up front.

He glances over at Ryoko arching an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Well," She scratches the back of her head, looking at the ground. It still wasn't something she was proud of, honestly it was one of her bad moments. She lost her temper a lot, but that was definitely top 5 on her list of moments of going completely overboard. "Remember that bowling alley ceiling that got completely destroyed those few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. They never found the people who did it."

"It was me. I got mad."

Kaneki starts cracking up at this new information, he has to stop mid-stride because he's laughing so hard. "Oh man I should have known. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Everyone paid for their tickets, and all of them wandered inside. The first exhibit they all decided to see was the monkeys, because let's face it, monkey's were boring and not all that fun to watch. Unless they were doing something ridiculous, which most of the time they were just lounging around or not even roaming around. The group all stood in front of the glass watching as the primates swung around on some trees in their habitat. Ryoko was always fond of animals, so she was excited when Kaneki had told her they were going to the zoo but the fact that his friends were here had made her so nervous the excitement had completely vanished.

Throughout the day Hide had asked her many questions, and the only thing Nishio kept asking her was why Kaneki. She never had a real answer, Ryoko just told him that she really liked Kaneki to which he would shake his head. Kimi was really nice, and she seemed almost as nervous as Ryoko was. She complimented her hair, and told Ryoko how she met Nishio while they were walking to the reptile exhibit. She really enjoyed Kimi's company, so she could see why Nishio was so overprotective of her. Hide kept asking her a million questions, he wanted to know everything because Kaneki wouldn't give any major details about Ryoko. He said he even doubted that Kaneki had a _girlfriend,_ a word Ryoko had still not grown accustomed to but that's what they had labeled her with anyways. She decided she would have to talk to Kaneki about that, you don't just start dating someone after two weeks. Sure, they had spent a lot of time together but that wasn't the point.

Everyone visited quite a few small exhibits, seeing some interesting looking animals. But the whole time they were there she couldn't help but feel a certain set of eyes glaring into her back every time Ryoko was turned around. She knew it was Touka, but she didn't know why the familiar indigo haired girl kept glaring at her. It made Ryoko uneasy, so she stayed as close to Kaneki as possible. They had finally made it to Ryoko's favorite exhibit that held the tigers. She watched as they paced back and forth, while some of them laid on the rocks set out for them.

"They're beautiful creatures aren't they," Kimi says aloud everyone nodding.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kaneki says in a hushed tone, making Ryoko blush. Ryoko smiles at him, and he smiles back quickly reverting his attention back to the tigers. Clearly he was embarrassed by his comment, Kaneki really wasn't the one to say things like that. But every so often he would let what he was truly thinking slip and Ryoko was truly thankful for that.

She looks over to Touka, and sees that she has her arms folded across her chest. If looks could kill, Ryoko would most certainly be dead right now. So that's what it was, she had a little thing for Kaneki and Ryoko was clearly getting in the way of it. She had no idea who Ryoko was, she was just jealous. She was relieved. Ryoko took the opportunity, and she quickly stuck her tongue out at Touka. The once pouting girl gasped catching Hide's attention. Ryoko took her chance and leaned into Kaneki, he reflexively put his arm around her.

Ryoko was victorious this time.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had gone by pretty smoothly after the incident with Touka practically murdering Ryoko with her eyes. She just pretended that Ryoko didn't exist. So of course Ryoko did the same with her, which wasn't very challenging considering Hide kept dragging her every which way to see all kinds of different animals. Hide really was an energetic person, she figured he would be but she really underestimated how Kaneki described him. It was so funny to see them together because she knew they were really great friends, but they were so different it was unreal. Kaneki, quiet, shy, and not very social at all, along with Hide who was loud, very extroverted, and probably would strike up a conversation with literally anyone he could get to give him their attention.

Kimi and Nishio kept to themselves quite a lot, which she had expected because they seemed like that couple that just wanted to do their own thing. All in all Ryoko liked everyone, even Touka who seemed to hate her at the moment. When she wasn't glaring at Ryoko she seemed like a decent person, and she did go along with Hide every time he grabbed her by the arm. She could've easily gotten out of his grasp at anytime. To be honest, she probably could have broken every single bone in his body. She assumed it had been the affection for Kaneki that was holding her back, or maybe she did really like Hide. To an extent.

"I'm just going to get us drinks, okay?" Kaneki mumbles lowly and she nods her head as he releases his hand that's been latched onto hers all day. All of them go up to the counter except for Hide and Ryoko who were left with the objective of finding seats for everyone. Of course there were a few open tables, but she let Hide lead the way.

He sat down, and Ryoko sat in the seat next to him. "So, Ryoko, do you go to uni? I've never seen you before. And Kaneki won't tell me how you met."

"Oh, probably because it was really lame." She waves her hand laughing a bit, "He helped me pick up my books, someone bumped into me and I dropped them. I wrote my number in a book and gave it to him. That's all, but no I don't go to school. I don't even have a job! My best friend paid off my apartment, we used to share it."

Hide seems surprised by this information, "Wow you don't work or go to school. You're living the dream. You should come to Kamii with Kaneki and me! I'm sure he'd enjoy that, he wouldn't have to daydream about you because you'd be right there!" He seems to reflect on his words for a moment, probably wondering if telling me Kaneki daydreams about me was a good idea.

Hide seems to truly believe that not doing anything is 'living the dream' but Ryoko could not say that it wasn't anything other than the total opposite. There were many days she often wished that she was in school, or just doing something. She had thought about getting a job multiple times, but there wasn't much that she really had to pay for. Ayato would give her money for whatever she wanted, he was solely against Ryoko working in the first place. But she had thought about going to university often, learning something new and fitting in with society for once always seemed like a wonderful experience sometimes. She just doubted her own abilities, so Ryoko procrastinated on taking entrance exams and really going for it. But if Hide wanted her to go, and Kaneki wanted her there then maybe that would be the push she needed into finally going through with it.

"He daydreams about me?" She blushes a bit, trying to let him know that it's okay that he let that one small detail slip.

"Yeah, I've never seen him like this before. You make him happy, thanks for that he's been really weird for the past month." Hide scratches behind his head with a big cheesy grin plastered upon his cute boyish face. She admires it momentarily, Kaneki can smile like this but it is very rare, and he's not necessarily as cute and boyish as Hide is. Ayato would _**never**_ smile like this. His was more of a smirk, she falters just for a moment at the thought of my practically long lost friend, but composes herself as soon as she notices her once calm expression has changed.

She feels a slight pang of sadness in her heart for Hide, he has no idea. She felt bad for Kaneki too, because she knew it hurt him deeply to not be able to tell his best friend his largest secret. "I'm sure it's fine Hide! He always talks about you, and school. I know so much about you already because of what Kaneki has said. He makes me happy too."

"I know you've been stealing him from me, he never hangs out with me anymore!" Hide laughs, Ryoko joining him in it, but he pats her on the back afterwards. "Just kidding, it's fine. I approve because I like ya."

"What are you two laughing at?" Nishio asks as he takes a seat across from Hide and Ryoko with Kimi.

Hide grins, "Don't worry about it!"

Kaneki takes the seat next to Ryoko handing her the cup he bought with water inside, it has a straw and everything. She feels almost like a kid again, "Does this mean I have to drink after you and get cooties?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it means. And I'll have you know I haven't taken a drink so it's going to be me who's getting _your_ 'cooties'." Kaneki rolls his eyes whilst making air quotes as he says the word cooties; she takes a sip of the water through the straw staring at him.

She gasps and throws her elbow to Kaneki in the ribs lightly. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

His face instantly changed from mischievous to worried, he did his nervous habit of reaching behind his head and scratching it almost instantly. "I- I um.."

She speaks lower so no one can hear her, and leans closer to Kaneki looking him dead in the eyes. "You should know I don't like when people roll their eyes at me, they get punished."

Kaneki's face turns bright red, and he stutters like crazy. Everyone is eyeing him probably wondering what Ryoko had said to make him so flustered. She hasn't gotten any less close to him, so their eyes are still connected. She sticks her tongue out at him, handing him the bottle back. He takes it and looks the complete opposite of Ryoko, she can only wonder what his facial expression is right now.

Nishio chokes on his food from laughing, and Kimi immediately pats his back trying to help him. Nishio is one of the bravest people Ryoko knew, she couldn't choke down human food to save her life. "Nishio are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry, I've seen Kaneki turn red before but he looked like a tomato for sure that time."

"Hey!" Kaneki growls.

Hide hits Kaneki on the back, "Couldn't agree more. Man, you need to work on that. You gotta get a better poker face."

She laughs; Kaneki complains that Hide should be on his side. Ryoko checks her phone to see that it was 6 pm. "Anyways, we better go otherwise we're going to be late getting to Uta's."

Kaneki nods his head, and stands up waving at everyone. "Sorry we can't stay longer, we have to go pick something up."

"Aw, man. That's no fun we haven't even seen everything!" Hide whines.

"I'm sure Touka's happy to go with you Hide." Ryoko smiles wickedly, and Touka fake smiles at Hide. She is so going to kill Ryoko if she gets a chance. Well, at least she might attempt it.

"Of course Hide."

"Awesome! See you two later," Hide grabs Touka and strings her along with him. All four of the others are left laughing, she knew Touka was going to hate her even more for this but Ryoko didn't care at all. She'd have to get over it eventually because Ryoko didn't plan on going anywhere.

"You picking up your mask finally?" Nishio asks, and Kaneki nods his head. Nishio grunts in approval, at least she assumes that's what stands for Nishio's stamp of approval.

"Nice to meet you Kimi, you too Nishio." She smiles at both of them.

Nishio nods his head, "You too, I can't believe you're real honestly."

"Nishio!" Kimi smacks him.

"What! Look at her and look at Kaneki!"

"It was very nice to meet you too, Ryoko. I hope we see more of you." Kimi grabs Nishio by the ear and drags him away towards the penguin exhibit. Kaneki and Ryoko are both laughing, watching as Nishio lets out yelps of pain while Kimi scolds him.

"What did he mean, look at her and look at Kaneki?" Kaneki frowns, and she can see the troubled look in his eyes. Oh dear.

She smiles brightly at him and links her arm with his, "I think he meant, wow Kaneki's so sexy and Ryoko looks like a dumpster."

Kaneki stops walking and glares at Ryoko, "You do not look like a dumpster, Nishio would never use the word sexy to describe me, and I am 99 percent sure he meant it the other way around."

"Nah he totally thinks you're sexy." She giggles and grabs his hand skipping forward.

"You are completely delusional!"

She puts her hand over her heart as if he has stabbed her, "Me? Delusional?"

"Yes," Kaneki chuckles and uses their conjoined hands to pull her closer to him. As soon as she gets into his proximity he tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles very fondly at Ryoko. "But I appreciate the sentiments behind your delusional lies."

She can't help but grin back at him, Kaneki is so beautiful up close every time she got a chance to observe him she took it. Most of the time she wanted to remove the eyepatch so she could examine his whole face, but she knew it's on there for the better. She glances at his lips momentarily, and a thought crosses her mind but she quickly dismisses it for many reasons.

Feeling flustered she throws her arms around Kaneki instead, and embraces him tightly. She can feel him laugh, and she isn't sure if it's out of complete relief or because he's never seen her really flustered.

"Okay we really need to get going," She lets go of him, shaking off the feeling of uncertainty slowly shrouding her whole body.

Kaneki nods his head and she follows him towards the exit of the zoo. They manage to get a cab pretty easily, and it drops them off right in front of Uta's shop. The driver looks a little confused as to why Kaneki and Ryoko would be coming to this creepy place, but little did he know. Kaneki paid him, and both of them stepped out of the car walking into Uta's shop. She knew he was going to give her so much shit for actually bringing Kaneki with her because of what he had said two weeks ago whenever Ryoko was here with Ayato.

Uta steps around the counter after hearing the bell on the door ring, he looks Kaneki and Ryoko up and down. A grin forms on his face immediately, and she's almost scared to see what he was going to say. There were so many options flowing through Ryoko's mind, some of the totally horrible. Uta had a very dark sense of humour, but not in the way you normally interpret it. Uta's sense of humour was he basically got off by totally embarrassing others to the point that they want to die. Literally die.

"Ah, you brought your baby making pal after all!" Uta clasps his hands together letting out a very loud laugh that rings throughout his whole entire store.

Ryoko smacks her hand to her forehead immediately, this was one of the worst case scenarios. "Uta, you are so lucky I like you."

"Such a feisty kitty as always." Uta growls, and walks back behind the counter, surely to get both of their masks.

"Ry what is he talking a-about?" Kaneki stutters, she can't even muster up the courage to look at him. She didn't want him to see how red her face was, even though his is probably 10 times worse. It's really easy to fluster or embarrass Kaneki, so she can only imagine how he has reacted to Uta's making babies comment.

She sighs heavily, peaking at Kaneki through her fingers, "Whenever you first called me I was here with Uta and my best friend. They made a joke and of course Uta's not the type let me live that down."

"I see." Kaneki gulps, his face just as red as Ryoko's own. "Well, whenever I first came in here Uta scared me. Touka laughed at me while I sat there on the floor."

She snorts, because that sounds like something Ayato would do. Him and his sister were a lot alike for them not getting along. Well, except the fact that Touka hated Ryoko and Ayato loved her.

"Who is your best friend? You never talk about them. Am I going to be able to meet them?" Kaneki looks at Ryoko, his face returning into its normal complexion.

"Ah, maybe someday. I don't talk about them because they're always gone." She pokes Kaneki in the nose, and he wrinkles it following her to Uta's desk. As soon as the two get over there Uta set's the masks out onto it.

He rubs his palms together as if he cannot wait for the pair to try them on, "Alright Kaneki I want you to try yours on first."

Kaneki nods his head and goes to sit in the seat Uta has designated the fitting chair. When Kaneki sits down, Uta helps him put on the bottom half of the mask first. Next he fit a black leather eyepatch over Kaneki's human eye to match the leather that went with the bottom of his mask. Ryoko wasn't quite sure how but it latched onto the bottom part of his mask effortlessly and when Uta pulled his hands away it all looked like one full mask. It was really amazing, she loved it. It was simple, but it suited Kaneki well. You could see the gums of the mask, and along with that it had very prominent teeth where it could zip open in the middle.

"What do you think Ryoko? Nice huh?" Uta asks me and she nods her head happily, it really looks nice on Kaneki and she likes the concept of covering his human eye since he always has his eyepatch on his ghoul eye.

She fans herself dramatically, "Wow Kaneki it looks really good on you."

"You think so?" Kaneki says after unzipping the mouth so he can talk, also rolling his ghoul eye.

"Definitely!"

Uta pushes Kaneki up quickly grabbing her by the shoulders shoving Ryoko into the chair. He quickly places the mask on her face, it has a strap as well, but it's long and it goes around her head to keep it on. She doesn't even have to ask what it is because as soon as Uta removes his hands, she reaches up and touch the ears on the top of the mask. She sees Kaneki staring at her, and the worst part is Ryoko can't even imagine what the hell is going through his mind right now. She gets up and goes to stand next to Kaneki who is now in front of the mirror both of the young adults staring at their unfamiliar masks. Ryoko's, of course, is a cat, but it looks more like a leather masquerade mask. She would actually like it if the ears weren't so ridiculous.

"I like yours," Kaneki wraps his arm around her shoulder squeezing her. "It looks like catwoman."

"Okay, then let's trade." She glances over to him with a cheesy grin.

Kaneki scratches the back of his head, "Um.."

"That's what I thought." She takes it off, and grin huge at Uta. "Thank you so much how much-"

Uta waves his hand in front of himself. "Ayato paid for the both of you."

"Ayato? Who's that, I feel like I've seen his name before." Kaneki mutters.

"Oh, awesome. No one Kaneki, I used to work for him."

Uta cocks an eyebrow at the seaweed haired girl, and Ryoko glares at him the whole way out of the store making sure that he doesn't say anything to Kaneki. After rushing Kaneki out of Uta's they are walking in the always scary streets around this place. It was truly the worst side of the ward.

"Ryoko why do you seem so in a rush? What are you not telling me? Who is this Ayato?" Kaneki folds his arms over his chest and steps in front of her stopping in mid-stride.

She sighs, and chews on the inside of her cheek momentarily. "Ayato is my best friend that I mentioned earlier." 

"What's so bad about that?"

"He's um," She drags her hands down her face, man she really wishes this could've waited to a later time but she supposes it was better to tell Kaneki now, rather than wait and him hate Ryoko for it. "Ayato is Touka's brother."

Kaneki's brows furrow together, he doesn't say anything for what seems like forever. She doesn't know what he's thinking, but Ryoko almost wants to scream. Kaneki's corner of his mouth twitches a bit, but he composes himself and looks over to Ryoko, "Well, when can I meet him?"

"What?" She's completely in shock.

"Ryoko," Kaneki shakes his head and smiles at her. "I know what Touka has said about him, but if he's your best friend then there must be a good side to him. I trust your judgement. Touka exaggerates and it is her brother so I imagine they would have a little sibling rivalry anyways. Plus I wouldn't let something ridiculous like that ruin our relationship." He says it as if it's clear as day, and that it should've been completely obvious to Ryoko, but she couldn't help thinking otherwise.

She lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much Kaneki. I don't know, I'm not even sure when I'll see him again. He's gone most of the time."

Kaneki seems to accept this answer, and they continue walking towards Ryoko's apartment. Kaneki and her talk about the new book both of them got the whole way there. Of course everyone would think the two would talk about something more meaningful, but nope, books were their thing. As soon as they arrived she glanced up at the building that always seemed to loom over her. Ever since Ayato stopped living with her the apartment just wasn't the same. Granted having Kaneki around made it a lot more bearable. She didn't want to be one of those sad love sick girls, that when a boy came along their whole life changed but every time that she thinks about it her life was so uneventful before she ran into Kaneki. She sat around her apartment reading, she'd watch tv shows, and on the slim chance that she went out she always returned home quickly. Ryoko was a shut in. The only time she'd really go out is whenever Ayato came around, which was scarce. She was really thankful for Kaneki, whether he knew it or not.

She could've very easily finally been persuaded into going to aogiri tree with Ayato, and that just wasn't a plausible cause in her book. She had tried so hard to stay out of it, if she ever went into it, it would be going against all of her morals. Whether or not her best friend was involved with them or not. They were a terrible organization who terrorized people who Ryoko didn't really think deserved it. Not to mention she didn't get along with anyone in it besides Ayato, and there was no guarantee that she would be able to pair up with him.

"Do you want to come up?" She asks Kaneki, looking up at him through her eyelashes trying to be persuasive, as if he needed the extra push. He looks surprised as ever.

Kaneki scratches the back of his head, as per usual. " Are you sure? I haven't been over there since I stayed the night."

She can say he seems to avoid going into her apartment all the time. Every night they've gone out he brings her home and then leaves without even giving Ryoko a chance to ask him if he wants to stay. She doesn't know if it brings back bad memories for him, but he's going to have to get over it at some point.

"Yes I am sure, and I know. I think we should actually hang out. You know, without you taking a bite out of me and puking on my shoes." She shoots Kaneki a look, and can immediately tell he is extremely embarrassed. She didn't really mind the fact that he bit her so much as she was mad because he puked on her good shoes. She had really liked those shoes.

"I thought we agreed not to bring that up," Kaneki groans his face growing more red by the second.

She laughs as they walk inside and to the elevator, one immediately dings open, "No you suggested it and I laughed at you." They walk in the elevator and she presses the button to go to her floor.

Kaneki hangs his head in shame, not continuing with the conversation. She doesn't blame him, it was a lost cause. Of course he had absolutely messed up their first date, but there was still something about him that she liked so much. So she had dismissed it, and forgave him. She drags him down the hall to her door, and unlocks it walking in ahead of Kaneki.

"Wow I almost forgot how nice the water pressure was here, makes me miss the place a little bit." She can hear his voice and see him standing before her but can barely grasp the concept that he is actually standing in front of Ryoko. She's nearly positive all of the blood drained from her face at that exact moment. She was completely caught off guard.

"Who is that?" Kaneki is suddenly next to Ryoko staring at the man across from them.

Ayato stands in the middle of my living room, a towel hung lowly around his waist. His hair was still wet and in chaotic strands sticking everywhere as if he had just towel dried his hair. Ryoko could see the water drops that were still on his bare skin, and every scar that she had seen before was noticeable to her. Some from working with Aogiri Tree, some just from Ayato being Ayato. One specifically from saving Ryoko from a ghouls Kagune, that was interesting. She shakes off the thought, and looks between both of the boys. His eyes were now firmly set on Kaneki, who was not breaking contact with Ryoko's purple haired best friend. They were practically having a stare off, Kaneki actually looking a little bit angry. These were absolutely not the circumstances that she wanted these boys to meet under.

This could not get any worse.

"Uh. Kaneki, this is Ayato. Ayato this is Kaneki," Ryoko introduces them in hopes that one of them will break the intense glare contest they have going, but neither of them move an inch. She reaches down slowly and pinches her arm, hoping that maybe by some slim chance this was just some horrible nightmare that she was having. She was definitely awake though. She wanted to sink into herself at this very moment, and disappear. How she wishes that she were not Ryoko right now.


	5. Chapter 5

She feels as though she has been arguing with herself for ages tirelessly to no avail; nobody's spoken a word. The world around her is dead silent. Kaneki and Ayato continue their stare off, and she couldn't tell if they were about to jump at each other's throats or if they were just simply trying to size each other up. How was she supposed to explain this to Kaneki? Would he even believe her? He knew Ayato was Ryoko's best friend but right now it definitely looked like more. She had grown so accustomed to Ayato walking around in this condition; this considering the pair had lived together for such a long amount of time, but she was no fool to how bad this situation was. She looks at Kaneki again, still not being able to read whatever emotion he's feeling, a placid facade written across his normally comforting face.

She faces her attention back to Ayato, he just seems bored at this point. Ryoko wishes she would have never invited Kaneki up here, it was supposed to be a good time and now she has just practically ruined everything between the two. She was a mess. Kaneki slightly tugs on her shirt, and she places her hand on top of his to keep him there in fear that he will run away from Ryoko. He looks angry, but she understands why. Ryoko can't say that she would be thrilled if Kaneki invited her in only to find a half naked girl in the middle of his living room.

"What's up?" Ayato cocks an eyebrow finally, and nods towards Kaneki. Kaneki smiles faintly, waving with his free hand. Ayato shrugs his shoulders, and walks into the kitchen disappearing behind the wall.

Ryoko pulls Kaneki outside with her, almost certain that she's about to be screamed at. She has never been so scared in her life, this was like an actual nightmare that she might have. Ryoko shut the door behind her, turning to face Kaneki who was clouded with a confused, almost hurt look on his beautiful face. It made her want to kiss him, something that she had been thinking about recently but pushed aside numerous times because she didn't want to make Kaneki uncomfortable. But he looked so hurt right now, and that reason was Ryoko, she never wanted to make him feel like this. She had never wanted Kaneki to feel this way in general, but knowing that you were the cause of why someone you care about dearly is sad, was heartbreaking.

She chews on her lip, a bad habit she has formed over her years, and thinks harder on what the hell she should do. Ryoko could always explain herself, but he might not believe her. She could even get Ayato to come out here and tell him, but that might just make him mad. Ryoko was at a loss, and was honestly scared that she was going to lose whatever Kaneki and her had together. She didn't know what it was, but she desperately wanted to because she hadn't had such a nice relationship of this sort, in a long while. Probably since Ayato left. She presumes getting her eyeballs gouged out of her own skull would be better than this situation.

Her mind goes to dark places, but Ryoko eventually refocus herself back to Kaneki.

"Please don't look so sad," She frowns completely full of sorrow herself, and Kaneki glances up from the floor he had been staring at for what seemed like forever. She had wanted him to say something, but he stayed silent.

Kaneki proceeds to shake his head and bite down on his lower lip, it almost seems like he's about to burst into tears. She can feel the panic build up inside of her as he speaks lowly and defeated, "I just don't understand why you would invite me into see this other guy you're with. I know we aren't technically together but-"

She realizes he has absolutely gone to the worst place possible in his mind, she knew Kaneki wasn't happy but he truly thought the worst of every situation. She didn't know what to do, so she had acted on impulse instead. Ryoko's hand reaches to grab the junction of Kaneki's shoulder, her body is acting instinctively at this point. She shuts her eyes in hopes that she won't embarrass herself and accidentally slams her forehead against his. A noise escapes Kaneki's mouth as Ryoko pulls him to her body fiercely, but she doesn't give him a chance to speak a single word. Any words Kaneki had to say were lost against Ryoko's mouth meeting his. At first the kiss was gentle, because Ryoko was still so scared about even doing this, she regretted it halfway through until Kaneki finally processed what had happened and kissed Ryoko back. Her fists knotted into his shirt, and pulled him closer to her desperately feeling the need to have him close to her.

They could have stood there for hours in that position, and she'd still have said it was too short. That beautiful moment, over too quickly for her liking. But when the both of them pulled away, and she thought that he might finally say something to her, Kaneki just pulled Ryoko back in. Roughly. Too rough. She feels his nose smash against her own, and is not sure if it hurts him as much as it hurts her, but one thing she's sure of is that her nose is throbbing. She kisses him again though, enjoying it too much to care. After a moment or so she can feel the liquid drain down from her nostril onto her cupid's bow and flow almost resembling a river, onto Kaneki's face as well. Kaneki pulls away, his eyes growing huge as he realizes what happened.

"Oh my god you're bleeding!" He practically screams, throws Ryoko over his shoulder and bulldozes inside her apartment.

As Kaneki zooms towards her bathroom, where he knows the first aid kit is from the last incident, where she had to get him to help doctor up her shoulder that he took a bite out of. She still had bandages on that shoulder, but they weren't visible with the shirt she was wearing at the moment. Kaneki sat her down on the counter in the bathroom digging through the cabinet trying to find the first aid kit. She was told by Ayato not to lean your head back but lean it forward when you had a bloody nose. Ryoko's nose leaked blood all over the floor and she couldn't even muster up anything to say because she was so surprised that this was happening.

Kaneki rushed back over to Ryoko, and held some cloth to her nose so it would suck up all the blood that was escaping instead of turning the entire bathroom floor red. He was still clearly freaked out, and there was blood all over his face and Ryoko's. The bathroom door creaked open a little bit more and she glanced over to see a blur of purple. She knew it was Ayato but Ryoko couldn't exactly move because of the placement she was in. She was sat on the counter, and Kaneki was in between her legs holding the cloth to Ryoko's nose. They probably looked horribly stupid.

"What the hell happened?"

Kaneki sighs heavily, "It's a long and embarrassing story I'm sure she will tell you all about it sooner or later."

Ryoko rolls her eyes and the indigo haired male ascends into heavy laughter, "Okay you crazy kids, I'm going to uh-" Ayato gestures between Kaneki and Ryoko, "not be in here with this mess."

As soon as he leaves Ryoko slumps her shoulders and Kaneki removes the cloth from her nose. It seems to have finally stopped bleeding. Kaneki runs a wash cloth under the faucet, and brings it up to her face, she imagined to wipe the blood that's smeared all over it off, but she flicks his hand away and he looks completely confused.

"Ryoko-"

"I think the blood is kinda hot." She finally gets some words out, not exactly what she had wanted to say the entire time she had been mute, but it was good enough for her. Kaneki's face goes bright red.

"Ry- Y-You need to-" She cuts him off once again, wrapping her slender legs around his torso; since he has made it so convenient for her, and grabs his face with her hands. She kisses Kaneki again, making sure not to slam her nose against his once more. It only lasts for a brief moment because he pulls away to check her nose.

After that, she let him clean off her face, and his own. She hops off of the counter and guides Kaneki through the apartment, out the front door. Again.

"Here we are again," She slowly releases a large amount of air that she felt as though had been brewing in her center, and pinches the bridge of her nose.

Kaneki laughs a bit, reaching behind his head to scratch, it doesn't surprise Ryoko anymore she just wants to push his arm back down at this point. That habit of his, that and always putting his hand on his chin. That one was definitely puzzling. "I don't feel nearly the same way I did before."

"Yes I figured that was the case," She smiles brightly at him, which he returns instantly. She could tell both of them were buzzing and almost high off of that feeling of kissing someone. The dopamine in Ryoko's body was setting her ablaze.

"I'm sorry about your nose, and I'm sorry I assumed the worst with Ayato. I know he's your best friend, I hope we can get to know each other a whole lot better." Kaneki places his hand firmly onto Ryoko's cheek, leaving it there as she embraced the warm touch. His thumb slowly caressed her cheekbone lightly, comforting her immensely.

Ryoko placed her smaller hand gently over Kaneki's, it was cold, and she nearly laughed at the fact this showed how different they truly were inside. Ryoko shakes her head lightly, "Don't even worry about it. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"I'll miss you until then," Kaneki wraps his arms around her, and places a kiss on Ryoko's temple instead. It's a sweeter gesture in her opinion, and it makes her blush a whole lot more than kissing. She was so weird, that much she knew. Kissing was nothing to her, she had done it numerous times, although she did admit it felt different with Kaneki. But whenever he did things that flattered Ryoko, she always ended up blushing. Usually Kaneki was the one who was blushing, stuttering, or embarrassing himself but sometimes, on very rare occasions, it would be Ryoko.

After Kaneki leaves, she goes back inside to find Ayato sitting on the couch flipping through channels. He finally has clothes on, to an extent, all he put on was black sweatpants. Still shirtless, not that she minded though. She was almost sure he did a moment ago when he came into the bathroom, but she also was sort of out of it at that moment. Ryoko sunk into the couch next to her best friend and leaned into his comfort. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her. That was one thing that was different about Ayato and Kaneki. Ayato was calm, and they had been so used to each other small gestures like this were so easy, and comfortable. Every time she even hugged Kaneki he seemed to have a panic attack. It was as if physical contact scared him.

"You took that surprisingly well," She looks up at him, gazing into his wet curls that hung slightly above his shoulders.

"I'm neutral to your boyfriend thing," Ayato shrugs. His face doesn't change but Ryoko can tell something is bothering him tremendously.

Ryoko pokes Ayato in the cheek, he looks down at his wild, amber eyed friend, with daggers in his eyes. "What's wrong with you grumpy pants? Why are you here anyways?"

"Nothing, I don't know, it was just weird seeing you with another guy I guess. It's just been us two for so long, adding other people seems strange you know? It's stupid, I hate whenever I feel _things_." Ayato shudders and she starts laughing at him which makes him finally crack a smile. "Don't laugh at me! The only reason I'm even remotely emotional is because of you. Anyways, we're looking for some ghoul that's supposed to be here, we could be here for more than a week."

She gasps, and dramatically puts her hand onto her chest. "I get you for a whole week?"

"A whole week." He reiterates.

"Thank goodness," She let out a sigh and wraps her arms around her best friend. "I missed you, a lot."

He hugs Ryoko back tightly, and she enjoys the familiarness Ayato always seems to bring with him. There was always something about him that reminded her of home, and for the longest time she had contemplated why that was, until Ryoko finally realized and admitted to herself that Ayato was _her_ home; whether she had wanted it that way or not. They were each other's home. Once you spent a certain amount of time with someone, and went through hardships with them it really changed the type of relationship you had. And Ayato's and her own had truly been changed forever. She could never, ever imagine life without him.

"I missed you too Ryo," He rests his chin on the top of her head, it had proved to be quite comfortable considering her hair was so thick it practically made a cushion. "Really bad this time, honestly. It was harder than usual to leave you last time. I practically begged to go on this mission."

"Now that doesn't sound like my best friend, begging? What the hell?" She leans back and raises an eyebrow at him. Ayato doesn't really look like he's joking around right now. Honestly the look on his face confuses _and worries_ Ryoko a bit, it's an expression she doesn't recognize.

Ayato shakes his head, a saudade look in his beautiful eyes, "It wasn't like me at all."

"It's okay Ayato, you know I'm always going to be here." She frowns, and holds onto him again. Ayato runs his fingers lightly up and down Ryoko's back, it's soothing. Here she was trying to make sure that he was alright, and he was only doing the same for her. Ayato and Ryoko have always been like this, always so worried about the other. Not even thinking about themselves.

"You seem tense do you want a massage?"

She nods her head quickly, almost too eager. "Do you even have to ask?"

Ayato's massages were honestly the best. She regrets the decision immediately whenever she remembers her shoulder hasn't completely healed. Ayato dug his fingers into her shoulder, and she nearly started to cry from the immense amount of pain that shot through her entire body. Pain radiated through her shoulder, throbbing massively. She clearly hadn't realized that she screamed until she saw the look on Ayato's face. It felt like someone had dug a blade deep into the open wound, and stirred it around inside her muscles, churning up everything that made Ryoko, Ryoko, all the way to the bone.

"What happened!"

"My shoulder!" Is the only thing she can manage to say. The pain is so much worse than when he actually bit her and tore off the large piece of flesh. Ayato rips Ryoko's shirt, and sees the bandages that she's put onto her shoulder.

His eyes widen immediately. "You're bleeding! Jesus, I didn't think I did it that hard!"

At that moment, the people next to their apartment yell through the paper thin wall. "I'm glad you two finally decided to fuck after all of this time, but could you keep it down we're trying to watch a movie!"

Ryoko's face is red, Ayato's face is red, and this is an absolute disaster. She finds herself in the bathroom again sitting on the counter letting Ayato patch up the newly reopened wound on her shoulder.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" He asks.

"Because you're going to get upset,"

He rolls his eyes, "Just tell me."

"Kaneki is a one eyed ghoul. He got Rize's organs implanted into him and-"

Ayato's eyes widen, "Holy shit he's that guy?"

She nods in agreement, Ayato gestures for her to continue on with the explanation. "Anyways, he can't control his hunger very well. That's why he wears the eyepatch, his kakugan is always activated in his ghoul eye." Ryoko slightly pulls on the bottom of her eyelid gesturing to her eyeball, "We were walking home, and he was drunk. It was a mess."

Ayato shakes his head, "I'm not mad, but that dude needs to get his stuff together. And you need to not get guys you just met drunk!"

Ryoko dismisses Ayato's comment, and suddenly feels extremely embarrassed that she's sitting here in front of Ayato with just her bra. Of course he always had his shirt off, but it was _different_. Out of all the years the two lived together this had never happened, she felt the urge to cover herself. She could feel the blood rush to her face, growing with heat each moment she thought more into the subject. Ayato notices her squirming around more than usual.

"You're beautiful." He murmurs lowly, it was barely audible, and Ayato normally wasn't the one for compliments so Ryoko almost couldn't believe he had said it. "And you're all patched up." A smug grin returned to his face, a more normal Ayato, but Ryoko couldn't just dismiss what he had said. It was the _only_ thing on her mind.

He helps her off of the counter, and she immediately rushes to her room searching for a t-shirt that isn't ripped. She couldn't stop thinking about what Ayato said. He thought Ryoko was beautiful? Why was he making her so nervous anyways, normally she was so comfortable around him. Something seemed different though, even when he asked if she wanted a massage she felt a little hesitant to say yes because it seemed so strange. She shakes her head, and slides on the black t-shirt, walking back into the living room to find Ayato has placed himself back onto the couch. Is it even okay for Ryoko to sit next to him?

She felt too nervous. She decided that the best option is to just go to bed and pretend none of this ever happened. "I'm going to head to bed, I'm super tired it's been a long day."

"Alright sounds good, goodnight." Ayato says quickly, and she rushes to her sanctuary, better known as the bedroom.

She flops effortlessly onto her bed, reaching on the side table where her phone has been plugged in pretty much all day. She never really brought it with her when she was with Kaneki because Ryoko paid full attention to him a majority of the time. Not like she had anyone important to talk to anyways. She was happy to see the two new messages, both from Kaneki.

 _ **Kaneki:**_ _Hi Ry, today was really great, Hide talked my ear off about it for at least an hour so I think he thoroughly enjoyed himself. I had a good time too! Ugh, sorry I'm still so nervous. You really surprised me today._

 _ **Kaneki:**_ _Was it, um, okay?_

I giggle at Kaneki's texts. They definitely sound very much like, well, Kaneki.

 _ **Ryoko:**_ _Yes Kaneki, I had a good day too. I really enjoyed Hide's company. I think I'm going to leave him for you._

I send it, and hold my phone to my chest for a moment. Giving in and sending another text.

 _ **Ryoko:**_ _Just kidding. Yes, it was more than okay. I apologize for the surprise but the look on your face worried me and I couldn't think of anything else._

 _ **Kaneki:**_ _It's fine, you can surprise me any time you want. Sorry to worry you. How is Ayato? Is it nice having him back around? How long will he stay this time? I won't tell Touka._

 _ **Ryoko:**_ _It's not a surprise if I do it often, silly. Ayato is.. Good. It's nice having him here, but I think I'd rather you come stay the night again. He'll be here for a week or more. Good! I don't need her to hate me any more than she already does._

 _ **Kaneki:**_ _You want me to stay the night?_

I roll my eyes. Of course that's the only thing Kaneki got out of that entire message.

 _ **Ryoko:**_ _Yeah. No puking, biting, or sleeping naked though._

 _ **Kaneki:**_ _You're never going to let me live that down are you?_

 _ **Ryoko:**_ _Never! It's late, and I had a very busy day. I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight Kaneki._

 _ **Kaneki:**_ _Goodnight Ry, sleep well. Oh… by the way, I'm glad you were the first person I kissed._

 _ **Kaneki:**_ _Ha! Just kidding, it was Hide. So, uh, first girl I kissed. I'll explain the Hide thing tomorrow.. I'm not gay! I swear._

Oh gosh. She set her phone down, and folded her arms behind her head staring into the dark abyss that she knew was the ceiling. She couldn't believe that she was the first person Kaneki's kissed. Ryoko suddenly felt bad for every single kiss she engaged in before his. She remembered her first kiss vividly. It wasn't anyone of importance, and it was honestly stupid. She was glad Kaneki's was actually meaningful to him. Ryoko yawns, and turns over onto her side.

"Ryoko," She can hear her name being called, it's soft and very close to her. She couldn't see anything, it was all black. Was she dreaming?

"Ayato?" Ryoko turns towards the voice keeping her eyes shut, she was so, so tired. Ryoko would know his voice anywhere, it was practically in tune with her brain.

His weight sinks into whatever surface she's on, his hand is on her cheek in a moment and it feels very warm. She reflexively leans into his touch, and his thumb runs across her cheek a few times. Ryoko can feel his warmth, but still can't see any trace of him. Only feel. "I need to do this okay?"

"Whatever you want Ayato." A sleepy smile spreads across her face.

She feels the pressure of his warm, soft lips against hers. Ayato was comfort, and everything he did felt so normal. It was such a pleasant feeling, and Ryoko wasn't even sure if she was conscious or not, so she didn't stop him. Ryoko barely processed anything that was happening. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly, and she hadn't remember falling asleep but she also didn't remember being awake. Somewhere in between seemed plausible enough. Before Ryoko realized, Ayato was gone and she was completely unconscious again.

Ryoko woke up to the sound of someone angrily honking outside. Not the best wake up call, but she couldn't really complain because she had slept a decent amount and needed to get up. The sunlight barely filtered in through the black out curtains she had hung in her room so long ago, Ryoko was an _extreme_ advocate for being against the sun. Only little specks of light were visible on her blankets. She remembered everything from last night. That had been such a weird dream, from what she had gathered; Ayato came, showed up out of nowhere, and kissed her. Was it real? No it couldn't have been, that's just ridiculous. Ayato didn't care for her in that way, he had made it very clear numerous amounts of times.

Ryoko was very confused. She checks her phone again, and sees that there's a new message from Kaneki. This is normal though. He makes a point to text her every morning, she really appreciated the gesture but she told him it wasn't necessary, of course he still insisted.

 _ **Kaneki:**_ _Morning beautiful! Call me when you get up._

She sighs and her mind is suddenly thinking about both of them. There was a time Ryoko liked Ayato more than a friend, but it had passed long ago. Kaneki, she knew she had feelings for him. But everything was so confusing. Her thoughts flit to twilight for just a moment before she shudders from imagining herself as Bella. No thanks. She was _not_ going to be some dumb girl stuck in a love triangle, she really cared for Kaneki. Ayato and her could never be together. Ever.

"Ryoko!" She can hear Ayato's pained scream from the living room, it sounds like he's in pure agony. She throws the blankets off of her body and sprints into the living room where she finds her best friend laying in the middle of the floor heaving. She barely could process what was happening for a moment, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

He's laying in a puddle of his own blood, and there's so much of it all over him she can't even tell where he's bleeding from.

Ryoko's tears sting at her eyes, threatening to overflow any second, "Ayato! Ayato, it's going to be okay. Don't move, just don't move!"

She hurriedly jumps up running to the bathroom for the first aid kit that she seemed to be using so frequently lately. Ryoko sits back down next to Ayato and rips his shirt off of him. He has a huge open wound from his abdomen to his clavicle. The wound is just oozing blood; ghouls had regenerative powers but they didn't always work quickly. Ryoko's shoulder still wasn't healed from the bite, because ghoul on ghoul wounds healed a lot slower than just something from a human. That's why the ghoul investigators used quinque's. Weapons they had fashioned from kagune's they had stolen from ghouls they killed.

Ryoko moved Ayato's head into her lap trying to stop him from choking on the blood that has regurgitated into his mouth from him coughing. Ayato reaches up, and touches her face for a second completely surprising her. It takes her off guard, she can feel his cold hand smearing his own thick, blood onto her cheek, but she doesn't care.

"Ayato?"

"I love you," He smiles at Ryoko, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth like tears, covering his teeth and all. His hand falls to the wooden floor of our apartment, limp.

"Ayato!" She shrieks desperately needing a reply from her best friend, but was only answered with complete silence. His body was so lifeless, and there was blood everywhere. All she could see was red. Everything was red. She looked down at her own pair of bloodstained hands, Ryoko was trembling. She then redirects her gaze back towards the not currently breathing body and mess of purple hair in her lap.

The tears are flooding now, and her hands are shaking so much she can barely tuck his soft purple locks behind his ear. There's only one thing she can manage to say.

"Ayato,"


	6. Chapter 6

You're not supposed to lose your best friend. You're supposed to grow old together, doing dumb things for nearly all eternity. You're supposed to be as happy as you were the day you first met, and laugh together until you cry. But that wasn't what Ryoko was getting. She would never get that. The feeling that she had in slowly bubbling inside her chest, indescribable. She could say it felt like someone tore open her entire torso, threw in sulfuric acid, then proceeded to pinch every single cardiovascular nerve that ran through her body, but it wouldn't even compare. She was in complete despair staring at the corpse in front of her. Corpse. He was dead. _Her_ best friend was dead, and there was nothing she could do.

There was a brief moment where she had gone so far into her head that she felt like this wasn't real. It was only momentary lapse of relief, and as soon as she gathered her thoughts reality hit her like a semi truck speeding down the wrong lane. It smashed into every pore of Ryoko, she was broken. Ryoko knew all things in the world at that moment she did not want to remember, she wanted to forget this desperately.

She felt as though every single moment they had shared together, she had taken for granted. Everything they had done together, suddenly meaningless because Ryoko did not enjoy it to the full extent. She did not appreciate Ayato. Everything hurt, she imagined needles were puncturing into every follicle of hair in her body, being jammed through her skin. She ran her fingers mindlessly through his purple strands, they were always so soft. Ryoko regret everything that happened last night, because if it had went any other way she wouldn't be feeling this way right now. Of course it would be some version of this, but surely not this bad. Tears poured down her face, she couldn't stop them even if she had wanted to.

Ryoko begrudgingly pulled his bangs back and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He wasn't cold, but he wasn't warm either.

"Please wake up," Her own voice is alien to her, it sounds nothing like Ryoko. It's someone totally different, this person sounds completely broken, absolutely shattered.

The open wound on Ayato's torso seems to look smaller than it had before. She squints at it, realizing it's definitely smaller than it was before. She lay her head carefully onto Ayato's chest, and heard a very, very faint heartbeat.

"A-Ayato," She was practically snotting all over herself at this moment. Ryoko can barely believe he's alive. She had just assumed that he was dead.

The knock on the door drags her out of the trance she was in, she hops up quickly. Everything is suddenly moving at a regular pace again, including her own two legs that felt like steel. Now was the worst possible time for someone to be here. She opens it, and is extremely surprised to see that it's Kaneki. What's he doing here?

"Ryoko-" He looks at the girl who was always so bright and cheery, she now appeared as if a flame had completely swallowed her and burnt out in a matter of seconds. As if every light that was once inside her was consumed, and demolished. Kaneki could only look her up and down with wide eyes. Her clothes are covered in blood, her hands are covered in blood. That was all he could see, blood. She can't even imagine that her face looks any better from all the crying she's been doing. "I knew it."

"What?" Is all she can muster out of her vocal chords that were once so chatty.

Kaneki pushes past Ryoko, and kneels down on the floor next to Ayato pressing his fingers into his neck. "He's still alive. We have to cut off a piece of my arm."

"What!"

"I heal a lot faster than normal ghouls, if he eats it then he'll heal faster too." Kaneki gets up and walks into the kitchen, returning with a large knife. She had one that was special made to be able to stab through ghouls just in case it was ever necessary to have. Ayato.. He was always so overly cautious.

She watches the scene before her, barely even being able to move. Ryoko was so frozen with an enormous amount of emotions she could barely make herself do anything. Kaneki reluctantly cut off a sliver of his skin, it was horribly gory and it was so hard for Ryoko to watch the other person she cared about be hurt. Kaneki shoved his skin into Ayato's mouth, and to her surprise he swallowed it. Kaneki helped Ryoko bandage Ayato's wound, both of them carrying him to his bedroom laying him carefully on his bed. After she had kissed his forehead one more time, they went back into the living room.

All she could do was stare at the puddle of blood that was in the middle of the floor. She took another look at her hands, still covered in now dried blood. Ryoko could not even process what the hell was going on at this moment, Ayato was dead and then he wasn't. Kaneki was here, and everything had seemed to go by so fast. She began crying again. Kaneki's arms around her in seconds. She never noticed how comfortable it was to be in his grasp, because she always felt so lucky to be in Ayato's.

His fingers ran through her unbrushed, tangled hair; surprisingly Ryoko felt okay.

"How did you know?" She mumbles into the fabric of the striped sweater Kaneki was wearing. It felt like cashmere.

"Hide. He was watching the news and they mentioned a purple haired ghoul and a large one with a hockey looking mask had been caught in the ward. They said they had a run in with the CCG, but both managed to escape. I knew it wasn't Touka because she was working, so I assumed it was Ayato. I came over to help immediately."

Ryoko smiles widely through the tears, "I'll have to hug the shit out of Hide the next time I see him. I could never repay you for what you've done for me today, but I have something that I need to do."

"R-Ryoko?" Kaneki looks scared as he sees the expression across her face, but she doesn't care. The only thing Ryoko can think about, seeing as that Ayato is going to be okay, is going to see a certain someone.

"Can you please watch Ayato while I'm gone? I won't be gone long."

Kaneki slowly nods his head. She runs into her room to change. Ryoko slips on a pair of ripped jeans, leaving on the black t-shirt she had found last night. You couldn't see that much blood on it. She doesn't wash the blood off of her hands, because she was going to show them. Show them what they've done.

As she was about to walk out of the apartment, Kaneki grabs her forearm. The look in his eyes was desperate, "Please, please be careful Ryoko."

"I will."

Kaneki seems to accept this, and she charges out of the shared apartment. She knew exactly where she was going. She had been there so many times before, and Ryoko had tried to be recruited just as many times. Ryoko knew the leader, hell she knew all of the captains, and even would go so far as to say she knew everyone. Ryoko knew exactly who Ayato was with, and she did not give a fuck if he was the second most powerful one in the entire organization, he was going to pay for what he had done to Ayato.

The thing about her was Ryoko had never used her kagune. The one tool ghouls had against each other, and she had never released it. Of course she'd done thorough research on it, trying to guess what type she might be but never got very far. She knew it was from a ghouls overproduction of RC cells, and she knew what all types of kagune did, their weaknesses and their strengths. But Ryoko never, ever had a reason too. She didn't know if she was Rinkaku, Ukaku, Koukaku, or Bikaku. Rinkaku was a tentacle form where you could have up to 8 of them, at least that was what was known. Ukaku was normally wings that could throw shards, that was the type that Ayato and his sister had. Koukaku was a tail, and Bikaku was normally a heavy weight kagune that had concentrated on one side of the body.

Ayato and some friends he had at the organization made a bet on it once, what kind of kagune they thought Ryoko would have. But she had never had the opportunity, or felt the need to use it. But right now, seemed like it was going to explode out of her whether she liked it or not. A mass seemed to gather at the bottom of her spine, sending chills throughout her entire body. Ayato, he had always taken care of everything and she had seen how beautiful his kagune was so many times. Ayato, just thinking of his name brought tears to her eyes.

He was an Ukaku type. Kaneki had told Ryoko he was Rinkaku, as was Rize. She knew Touka was like Ayato. It ran in the family, but that was thing for her. When Ayato and Ryoko met she had been alone, because she had always been that way. Ryoko didn't know her parents. When she was very young she's been told she was just left on the person who took care of her's front porch. Ryoko was assuming her parents knew he was a ghoul, because he fe Ryoko as much as necessary and took care of her accordingly.

She was so sick of people taking care of her. She was so sick of feeling like she was weak. Ryoko could practically feel the bubbling in her lower back, start to pop. She tried to calm herself down until she made it to her destination because she only had five more minutes. Ryoko finally found herself in the abandoned building she knew housed Aogiri Tree members from time to time when they were in the 20th ward. She walked into it, immediately met with two people covered in a dark maroon cloak, and masks covering their face.

"Ahh, Ryoko. We were expecting you." One of them practically hissed.

She smiles condescendingly, "Then get the hell out of my way."

"Yamori is waiting for you," The other one said, and they parted ways as she stomped way down to the corridor where she knew Yamori would be.

There he sat, smug as ever. Yamori was a big guy, that's why whenever Kaneki mentioned it to me her she knew exactly who had been with Ayato when this happened. Ryoko knew Yamori had the capability of crushing CCG Investigators skulls, so she wanted to know exactly why he didn't. He got up the moment he saw her, a wicked grin plastered on Ryoko's face. There was two times previously when she had seen him, and both times she never gave him the opportunity to sense any fear on her. Because that's what he wanted. He thrived on it. Fear. He was a torturer.

"Ryoko," His grin spreads widely across his hideous face much resembling what Ryoko would label a toad. "How is Ayato? "

She abruptly shoves her hands toward him, "He is fine, no thanks to you. This is his blood. Ayato's blood is on _my_ hands."

"Then what are you doing here, shouldn't you be attending to him? Yes, sorry about that. For the greater good." Yamori scratches his chin.

"Not at the moment, I thought I'd come to have a chat with you. Plus I have someone watching him, he'll be just fine I have all the time in the world."

Yamoris laugh is sinister, it sends chills through Ryoko's body. He was absolutely heartless. "So what? You came down here to kill me? Hurt me?"

"I haven't decided." She glares at him, feeling the anger inside of her boil; all of it concentrating into her back. She got the sense that something was going to rip through it at any moment. "I have a question. How exactly did Ayato get hurt?"

"The CCG investigators came at me, and I threw him in front of me. I honestly don't know how he managed to get away, I left him there to die." Yamori bellows, and everything she had been holding in is on the verge of combusting. "Your face! You look so angry Ryoko, usually you're so calm and collected. What happened? Did I push your buttons? This is a good look for you, you should get angry more often! I'm sorry I tried to kill lover boy, he's just so damn _useless_."

"I'm going to kill you," She was staring at the floor, her fists gripped tightly. Her nails were digging into the palm of her hand hard, but nothing was on her mind other than tearing through Yamori's throat.

Yamori lets out another loud laugh, "You kill me? You're barely even a ghoul. You don't even know how to wield your kagune. The only reason you are still alive is because you've been taken care of all of your pitiful excuse for a life."

The feeling of something of a large wire rips through her skin, but it's not painful. She can feel the kakugan in her blazing eyes activate instantly reacting to the kagune tearing through her exterior. Yamori laughs loudly, enjoying the sight. What happens next is almost a blur to her. Ryoko sprint towards Yamori, and see his own Kagune rip through his back. His is spiked, but she knew it was a Rinkaku therefore she knows his weaknesses as well. He charges back at Ryoko, and they spar each other off a few times before either of them gets a real hit in. She saw them ripping through his torso, but Ryoko didn't know how she was doing it. Her body seemed to know exactly what it was doing and what it was supposed to do. She felt Yamori hit her a few times, but she finally had him in her grasps. Ryoko's kagune was in the middle of tearing him apart when his consultants take him away after pinning her down. It takes seven of them to stop her.

At that very moment she finally could see what has been tearing through Yamori. Three tentacle like glowing, red, and scaled substances are on the ground next to her being held down by members of aogiri tree. She looked to her right side, and finds the same thing. Then there's the guy on perched on her back, she knows she isn't going anywhere but she's still furious.

"I may not have finished you this time but you can assure I will next time! I'm going to rip your throat out and shove it up your-" She shrieks angrily, hearing no response, but before she can finish her heads smashed into the concrete. Ryoko doesn't hear a response from Yamori though, not even his stupid fucking laugh. It brings a wicked smile to her face. Ryoko can only imagine how horrified Kaneki would be at this sight of her, a totally different side. The sadistic, horrible, angry monster within.

She can hear a clap in the distance, "Now, now. Let her go."

Ryoko knows that voice. Everyone who had been holding her down, was suddenly off of her and she jumped up immediately facing Eto. She was covered in bandages as usual, a cloak covering her body as well.

"What do you want?"

"Now Ryoko you know I've been trying desperately to get you to join us, this is exactly why! I knew you had so much untouched potential. Ayato has really been keeping you hidden away from us, thank goodness Yamori decided to pull that stunt. Your potential never would have been released!" She says giddily, and walks closer to Ryoko. "You are free to leave, but you might want to tame yourself before that. Remember, Ryoko, my offer still stands."

Ryoko takes another glance at the pulsing kagune that was excreting from her own body. She could feel herself calm down, and they all disappear into what feels like her lower back. Ryoko doesn't give Eto a second look as she leaves. While she's walking back home her adrenaline rush wears off, and she's definitely feeling every single spot Yamori hit her. Ryoko's ribs were on fire, and she knew her face had been bleeding at some point. Who knows how terrible she looked, but she didn't care. Ryoko needed to get back to Kaneki and Ayato. She felt her lower back, her shirt was definitely ripped. The events that just happened didn't feel real.

But she felt powerful. For the first time in her life, she had justified herself. She stood up for her best friend.

"I did it," She mumbles softly to herself, a sense of accomplishment washing over her.

The walk to the apartment is short while she's lost in her thoughts. Once she gets there she finds Kaneki sitting on the couch watching some random tv show. He didn't really seem like he was paying attention though. His attention was directed right at her as soon as she walked through the door. She was sure her dark green hair was in an array of crazy strands everywhere. She knew her shirt was ripped and she can't imagine how she looked even somewhat decent.

"Thank goodness you're okay," He sighs of relief while he throws his arms around me.

She nods slowly and hugs him back, pulling back grinning at him hugely.

"Ryoko? What happened?"

"I finally proved myself." She says, and Kaneki looks extremely confused, but doesn't question her at all.

Finally.

It took a whole entire week. She called Kaneki constantly because she had thought Ayato was going to relapse and die at any moment. Ryoko felt bad because she hadn't actually made the time to go see him, but she felt like she had to have her eyes on her best friend or he would just deteriorate. But this time, he had woken up. Ryoko was sitting next to him staring down into his familiar blue eyes.

"Ryoko?" He coughs and she helps him drink out of the glass of water she had put by his bedside every day for a week. "What happened?"

"You came home, and passed out. I thought you were dead," Ryoko smiles at him with tears in her eyes, "Kaneki saved you. He made you eat his flesh because he has serious regenerative power, you've been out for a week."

Ayato nods, "Yamori. He threw me to the CCG like I was meat."

"I took care of him."

"You what!" Ayato chokes on the drink of water he has taken at the current moment.

"I was so angry Ayato, I couldn't hold myself back. I went to Aogiri Tree, Yamori was waiting for me. I don't really know what exactly happened to me but all I remember is my kagune practically erupted from my body, and Yamori and me were fighting. I tore through him, it took seven guys to hold me down! Eto let me go, and told me her offer for me joining was still on the table," Ryoko explains and Ayato's eyes are wide the entire time that she's telling him all of this.

"You took Jason down?" Ayato asks. She forgot they normally refer to Yamori as Jason. The 13th ward gave him that name after he killed and tortured so many people there. She nods her head, and Ayato smiles big. "You finally used your kagune? What type is it! What does it look like?"

She laughs loudly, "Rinkaku. Six bright red tentacles."

"Holy shit six? That's so amazing Ryo! I'm so happy for you, I mean the circumstances suck but I'm so proud. You finally kicked someone's ass, I knew you could do it. I mean, I didn't want you to have to do that but I knew you were capable of it!" Ayato tries to sit up as best as he can and holds his arms out for Ryoko to hug him. She practically crawls on top of him and lays in his grasp, this is all she had wanted for a whole week. To be able to hug her best friend again, and have him hug her back.

"Ayato?"

"Yeah?" He asks, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you too." She digs her head into his chest, and feels him rub her arm with his hand.

"I know you do," He chuckles. It makes Ryoko so happy to hear that laugh, and at that moment she realizes she has no idea what she would do without him. She would be lost.

She can't help the smile on her face, "How do you feel?"

"Good. Can we take the bandage off? It's making me stiff," Ayato says and Ryoko nods leaning off of him. She starts from the bottom, and slowly takes off the bandages wrapped around his entire torso.

Whenever she pulls all of them off, the only thing shown is a slight pink sliver on his skin.

"Kaneki saved me huh?"

"Yes he did."

Ayato scoffs, "Guess I can't hate him then, can I? Next time he comes over we're going to have to throw him a party."

He decides that he needs some fresh air, so both of them decide to go for a walk in the park. Ayato puts on his normal attire combination of a thick black v-neck sweater, black jeans, and of course his black boots. She went with her normal ripped blue jeans, and white t-shirt combo. Both of them were pretty plain in their attire now that she thought about it. As soon as the cool breeze of the evening hits her face, she could feel a sense of relief. Ryoko literally hadn't left her apartment since her encounter with Aogiri. It's about to be December, so it's starting to get a lot colder these days. She suddenly regrets not grabbing her jacket.

"How's it feel to be outside?" She grins up at Ayato, he looks down at her matching her grin. Ryoko links our elbows together as they begin their stride down to the park. It was at least 15 minutes from the house, and there wasn't too many people out so hopefully it would be an easy walk.

Ayato pulls Ryoko closer to him, "It feels great. I feel like I've slept for a year. I barely remember coming to the apartment."

"I thought you were dead," She mumbles again, it's still in the back of her mind that she could've seriously lost him.

Ayato's face stiffens, and he tenses up. "I'm not going anywhere, but I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Ryoko starts to panic, feeling her heart beating in her chest more prominent.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong, it's just," Ayato lets out a heavy sigh, and drags his free hand down his face. He looks absolutely exasperated. His face changes, and he seems to shift from exasperated to defeated. "I'm starving."

She narrows her eyes at him, knowing that's not what he was going to say but dismissing it because he looks really distraught right now. "Let's get something to eat then."

Ayato nods, and when they arrive at the park they sit on a bench observing their options for food. She never really had went and killed someone for food. Before she met Ayato the person who used to take care of her would just bring it back, and Ayato never let Ryoko do it either. Ryoko wanted that to change, she had a fully working kagune and she wanted to try it out.

"How do you normally pick them out?" Ryoko asks out of curiosity.

Ayato shrugs his shoulders, "Normally see who seems like an asshole. I'm not heartless you know,"

She glares at him and he gives her a cheesy grin, "Yes I know you're not heartless, I mean, you did admit your love for me first."

Ayato and her had never actually said I love you, it was kind of a competition between them to see who was going to break first. It just so happened to be him. Before that both of them just had a mutual understanding.

"Yes, sorry, I thought I was going to die. But I apologize." He scoffs, and rolls his eyes.

"Ouch. Pulling the death card already huh?"

"Him." Ayato nods to our left, and Ryoko sees a guy talking on his phone completely disregarding everyone around him. "He has no regard for anyone. He probably won't even notice us,"

"Okay," She grins, actually a little excited about finally getting to join Ayato on a hunt. "Let's eat."

Ayato and Ryoko casually follow this guy, who is still on his phone. Luckily for them he ventures off into the trail that leads into the trees where there's a lot of coverage. Ayato's kakugan is activated and she places her hand on his chest, and shakes her head at him. He's still just woken up, and she doesn't even want him to risk something bad happening at this point. Ryoko activates her own kakugan, and everything else feels natural. She can feel the kagune tear through the back of my shirt, again, while she lunges at the man one of the tendrils covers his mouth. The other five pin him down, and she rips the flesh from his shoulder with her bare teeth swallowing it whole. One of the tentacles breaks his neck for her, before she knew it she was tearing into this guy like she hadn't eaten in days. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she ate, so it might've been true.

"Someone was hungry," Ayato chuckles, bringing her out of the complete ravenous state. Ryoko glances up at him, feeling the kagune bubble into her back again. "By the way, your kagune is so awesome! It does everything for you, so badass, Ryo. I always knew you were awesome!"

Ryoko lets out a giggle as Ayato picks her up, swinging the both of them around a few times. She can almost see herself in the reflection of his eyes, blood all over her mouth, a murderous look in her eyes. She felt sadness. Was this really who she was inside? Was Ayato the only one who would accept her this way? Kaneki didn't even know her at this point, she had spent so much time with him but it was like he didn't know anything. But despite that, he helped Ryoko save Ayato, he introduced her to his friends, and he even went so far as to allow her to be his first kiss. She was conflicted. Ayato sets her back down, and goes to eat himself. He has to be starving.

Ryoko sighs. Did she want to stay with the more comfortable option, the one she knew cared about her, or did she want to go completely off edge and choose the complete mystery. She heard in movies, and books she's read that once you kiss someone you just know that they're the one. She didn't know if either of these boys were _the one,_ but she did know that she needed to solve this right now. She wiped her mouth on her t-shirt not caring that she practically just smeared blood all over it. She waits for Ayato to finish eating, and both of them to continue their stroll in the open air. It's getting dark outside now, it was already late when the two decided to leave the apartment anyways.

"Ayato?" Ryoko mumbles, looking over at his purple hair cascading just above his his shoulders. He turns to look at her with a questionable look on his face. She had planned to lean in and kiss him, but she couldn't make herself do it. She couldn't do that to Kaneki.

Ayato did it for her, before she knew what was happening his mouth was against her own. It felt nice, but it didn't feel like Kaneki. He simply wasn't Kaneki. Ayato pulls away, and looks down at Ryoko. "I just needed to know."

"Needed to know what?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

He smirks at her, her confused face always drawing a smile to his own. While pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, he knew exactly what was gone forever. "If I've lost you to him."

"What's the verdict, judge?" She half smiles, already knowing the answer. They both knew, Ayato and Ryoko practically had telepathy.

"You're so far gone," Ayato shakes his head. "I lost you the moment he called."

"You should've told me Ayato, there was a time-"

"It doesn't matter. We're just better off friends," Ayato looks sad, but he portrays a smile on his beautiful face anyways. Ayato has always been beautiful to Ryoko, his dark indigo hair, along with his blue eyes and smoldering look he always wore on his face. He was deadly and ethereal at the same time, and if it weren't for Kaneki Ryoko was almost certain that she would have been infatuated with him waiting for him to come home constantly. "I still love you, that doesn't mean I'm giving up my best friend title!"

She rolls her eyes, embracing him hard. "I love you too damn loser, I never thought of having anybody else as my best friend anyways!"

"That's what I thought," Ayato and Ryoko start walking again, arms still linked together. "Come on, we're going to go visit my friend."

"You have another friend besides me?"

"I'm very hurt by that Ryo! I associate with people all the time, maybe we aren't friends though.. Acquaintances." Ayato rolls his eyes as they step out of the park and start heading down main street.

She has absolutely no idea where they could be going. She doesn't know what friend he could be talking about, so she is completely in the dark on this one. Ayato talks the whole way there, about completely random things. She hasn't been paying attention to where they were going because she was engaged in the random conversations he would spike up. Ryoko was just so happy he was okay, but as soon as the pair arrive she knew that this was exactly his plan. He wanted her distracted so she wouldn't realize where they were going. She had to stop letting Ayato trick her so easily! First bowling, now this. The door swings open, and right in her view is the coffee shop. Anteiku. And there, leaning over the counter trying to clean something, was the familiar black haired boy Ryoko had come to enjoy so much. She also saw Touka talking with Hide who was also sitting at the counter, she only could wonder how she would take seeing Ryoko with Ayato.

"I'm going back to the apartment. I am exhausted, physically and mentally." Ayato rubs Ryoko's back, and she averts her eyes up at him almost in a panic. "By the way, you can wear my sweater since you got blood all over your shirt. Messy eater," Ayato shakes his head, making a tsk noise.

Ayato proceeds to take off his thick sweater, revealing just a white t-shirt under it. She slides it on covering her own blood stained attire. Ryoko smiles big at him and he kisses her forehead, walking out of the coffee shop. Well, at least they didn't have to deal with a sibling feud in the middle of this peaceful coffee shop. She walks over to the stool and sits next to Hide, he's about to yell but Ryoko puts her finger over her mouth and shushes him. He nods his head, a big cheeky grin on his face. He's so giddy, it makes Ryoko want to laugh.

She hit the bell that's on the counter, without looking at her Kaneki asks, "What can I get for you?"

"Coffee. Black." Ryoko grins mischievously waiting for him to look up at her. "And, maybe, a hug and a kiss? Or is that only for people who actually make time to see their," She is stumped. What am is she supposed to call Kaneki? Her lover? No that's lame, "special person."

Nailed it, Ryoko.

Kaneki looks up from the spot that he just can't seem to get cleaned, a huge smile on his always cute face as well, "I think you not seeing me for a week doesn't really compare to me not calling you for a month, so I'll forgive you this time."

She gasps, a sarcastic expression written across her face. "I'm so honored. I'm so grateful, I can't believe-"

Kaneki has came around from behind the counter, and outright grabbed Ryoko's face with no hesitation. He kisses her hard, right on the mouth; he doesn't even make her nose bleed this time! The only thing she can do is smile into it, kissing him back. It felt so right with him, unlike Ayato where it just felt normal. Who knew all those romance novels were right? You really did know when it was the one. Kaneki let's go of Ryoko, and she glances over at Hide to see his mouth completely wide open.

"Coffee," Kaneki says, running hurriedly back behind the counter starting to prepare a cup for her.

Ryoko really did miss him. Damn Ayato was right, she was lost as soon as he called.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell just happened?" Hide blinks a few times, directing his attention towards Ryoko after. The dark green haired girl glances behind him to see if Touka was still watching, but she wasn't there anymore. She probably didn't feel like seeing Kaneki and Ryoko kissing. Plus, she made a very valiant effort in disappearing every time Ryoko showed up anyways.

She grins widely, hopping off the stool hugging Hide as hard as possible for her, "Ah, thank you so much Hide!"

"May I repeat myself again, what the hell is going on!" He doesn't hesitate to hug her back, but Ryoko can tell he is majorly confused by everything. She hears Kaneki attempting to stifle a laugh whilst in the middle of pouring the cup of coffee.

"Well," She releases Hide, "Let's just say you helped me get my best friend back." Ryoko couldn't wipe the previous grin off of her face, she had to admit her cheeks kinda hurt she hadn't smiled this much in the past week. "I will forever be in your debt."

"Hm," Hide rubs his chin for a moment, "Okay I'll take you up on that debt thing when I have something in mind."

Kaneki sets the cup of coffee in front of her, she stares up at him, he also has the biggest smile on his face. It was so nice to see Kaneki smile. Ryoko had long decided that it was one of her favorite things, "Here you go Ry."

"Thank you Kaneki," Ryoko takes a sip of it, and it's actually very good. Kaneki wasn't so great at making coffee when she first started coming around to his work, seems as though he's improved, "Aw you're getting so good at this, I didn't have to choke it down this time in order to salvage your feelings."

He rolls his eyes at her, something extremely surprising consider Kaneki was not the one to be an eye roller; leaning one elbow on the counter. "Too bad you're not good at faking anything and I knew."

"I'm not good at faking _anything_? Huh. That's not what happened last night in the-"

"Ryoko!" Kaneki's face turns bright red, she looks to Hide to see him covering his mouth. Kaneki speaks in a low tone, "Don't joke about stuff like that," He sighs his cheeks returning to normal. "Besides I haven't seen you in a _week._ "

Ryoko frowns taking another drink from her delicious coffee, "Yeah I know that, but Hide didn't."

"So now you're trying to fool me huh? Can't slip one past me Ryoko!" Hide chuckles, and nudges her in the arm. She rolls her eyes this time; Hide is so precious. She can see why Kaneki treasures him.

"Kaneki you can go home if you'd like," An old man enters the room from the hallway behind the counter, "Ah, you must be Ryoko, nice to meet you."

He holds his hand out to Ryoko, and she takes it smiling brightly at him. This must be Yoshimura the shop owner, she's also heard rumours about him, but who knew if anything was true. Ayato used to joke around that he was the owl. But he seemed too old to be capable of doing anything like that. Then again, Ryoko has seen some pretty old ghouls manage to take down quite a few people. If he really was the owl, then he definitely might be capable of it.

"Actually I need Kaneki, we have to go on a food run." Another man walks out, this one she does know for sure. Yomo. Ryoko had seen him around before, and Ayato had told her all about him from when Ayato still was with Anteiku.

"Mind if I come? Ryoko pipes in, almost in fear that if she let Kaneki go right now she might never see him again. The thought sent chills down her spine, not ever seeing Kaneki again sounded _horrible._

Yomo looks down at the small female in front of him, his silver hair hanging in his face. He seems to be observing her, he couldn't help but think she looked familiar. As if he had seen someone similar before, maybe a relative? He squints his eyes at her momentarily one last time, "Sure."

"Aw you never let me come!" Hide whines.

Yomo raises an eyebrow at the boy, with an exasperated look he frowned, "That's because you're loud and I don't like you." Yomo walks away, and I'm trying my best to hold in my laughter.

After Kaneki finally convinced Hide to calm down and just go home for the night, we all got into the large van that was at the back of the shop. How inconspicuous. There was enough room that all three of them could fit into the front seat, although Ryoko was sure if she was sentenced to the back Kaneki wouldn't hesitate to go with her. Yomo drives out of the city, into where Ryoko normally wouldn't dare to venture. Lately, she hasn't been feeling scared of, well, much of anything. Ever since she went berserk on Yamori she had no qualms with kicking anybody's ass. Ryoko did feel a bit of remorse for eating that man earlier, she was sure he was a bad person, but Ryoko did always feel horrible killing someone.

She didn't even want to mention the incident to Kaneki; she's at least 100% sure he has never thought about murdering anyone, and Ryoko was 1000% the thought had never crossed his mind. She did know how he got when he was hungry though, that Kaneki, he would be just like Ryoko now. Ryoko feels Kaneki's larger, warmer hand slip on top of hers covering it. He intertwines their fingers together, it brings a smile to Ryoko's face. Being with him always made her feel this way. In about two days it would be a whole month since Kaneki and Ryoko started seeing each other. It seemed to have passed by so fast, she was so busy with so many different things it almost seemed _too_ fast.

Yomo finally stops the van after they had traveled for about 30 minutes. Where did they have to go to get food in the middle of nowhere? Ryoko barely left the city, let alone drove out into the wilderness to obtain it. Not to mention the three were stopped in the middle of the road. Yomo gets out of the van, nodding for both of the teenagers to follow. Ryoko was hesitant, but Kaneki seems to trust Yomo therefore she can't question much about him.

"Kaneki go look over the railing there," Yomo says and Kaneki nods letting go of her hand walking to the other side of the road.

"Why'd you let me come?" She looks up at Yomo following him to the back of the van.

He gestures for Ryoko to pull on the handle on her side, "Because Kaneki won't stop mentioning you, I've pretty much guessed how you are. Yoshimura doesn't have a problem with you, so neither do I. Ryoko, that's your name right?" Yomo almost seemed as if he was hiding something, but it was just a passing thought so Ryoko shrugged it off. She was bad at reading people anyways.

"Yeah, and you're Yomo." Ryoko looks to the man, silver hair shining almost godly under the moonlight. It would take her breath away if she weren't so head over heels for Kaneki, but she still couldn't deny Yomo was attractive for an older man. His haughty gaze met her own; feeling embarrassed because she had clearly been staring, Ryoko looked away into the trees.

He begins speaking again as if nothing happened, "Indeed. I saw your friend bring you in too. Ayato, huh?" He glances over at her as Ryoko presses my mouth into a hard line. "I still care about the kid it's alright, I won't tell Touka." Yomo swings open his side of the door the same time Ryoko does, "Is he recovering alright?"

Ryoko nods her head quickly, of course Yomo knew. He was too smart not to put the pieces together. "He seems a lot better now. I think he just wants some alone time so he brought me to Kaneki."

"I'm glad he's alright," Yomo almost has a look of relief on his face, just as Ryoko was about to ask him why when the both of them heard Kaneki yelp, followed by a loud thud. "Kaneki I told you not to lean on the railing last time we did this!"

Yomo and Ryoko jog over to the other side of the road, to find Kaneki laying on a platform of rock that has jutted out of the side of this cliff. She almost wants to laugh, but he does look like he's in a bit of pain. There's a lot of dead bodies surrounding him, do people jump off the side of the cliff and commit suicide here? Or are they just stupid like Kaneki and fall over the railing? Yomo throws down body bags, also somehow managing to get Kaneki, and the disgusting dead bodies both up. We manage to carry them all to the van and shove them inside the back, she feels like she has just committed a murder, but even from the times she's done it definitely didn't feel like this. Ryoko feels dirty.

The drive back is particularly quiet; Kaneki stinks from landing in a pile of dead people. Ryoko stinks from carrying the dead people, she advise both of them take a thorough shower before doing anything else. Yomo is nice enough to drop the both of them off at Kaneki's apartment, a place Ryoko had surprisingly only been to once. She didn't go inside either. Yomo leaves, and she looks over to Kaneki who looks extremely nervous for some reason. What's going on with him?

"Do you wanna come inside?"

Ryoko gasps and places her hands over her heart dramatically, "You want me to come _inside?_ What's the special occasion?"

"No special occasion," He sighs loudly, "I'm sorry I've never invited you in. I just don't want you to think I'm boring," Kaneki looks away from her, scratching the back of his head. "Or something."

"I don't think you're boring," Ryoko grabs his shoulders, making the black haired boy look at her. "I think you're super boring. You read books? What a nerd!"

He chuckles, taking her hand and pulling Ryoko inside his building. "I get your point Ry, you don't have to be so sarcastic all the time it hurts you know!"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Ryoko says as they enter the elevator, "My point is that it's ridiculous you assume I would think you're boring," He punches the button for floor 7, "-because you aren't!"

Kaneki just smiles at her, he still seems so nervous; she knew trying to calm him down was a lost cause though. Kaneki was always nervous, there were rare times he seemed calm, but she knew she could break that exterior any moment with any lude comment that came into her mind. Ayato had rubbed off on her tremendously, she certainly did not act lady like whatsoever. Kaneki though, was a ball of nerves all the time, always so worked up about something. Kaneki really just needed to relax and take some time to himself. He was a selfless person though, so she wasn't exactly sure that would ever happen. She only hoped that one day Kaneki would just rest, whether it be sooner or later.

The doors slide open as the elevator dings signaling that we've reached our floor; Kaneki doesn't hesitate to drag her to the door. He seemed to be in a rush, but also very reluctant. Room 208. After unlocking it, both of them enter and she observes his so called 'boring' apartment. Honestly, it looks a lot like Ryoko's except there's more grey.

"It looks like you don't even live here," She rolls her eyes, glancing over at Kaneki. "But it's not boring. Just looks like an apartment. I feel disgusting, and you smell disgusting. Got a shower?" She smirks.

Kaneki fumbles with his keys, and ends up placing them on the counter near him. "Of course I have a shower."

"Good then let's go," Ryoko grabs his wrist and he turns into a complete statue. He won't budge.

"T-Together?" Kaneki's face is absolutely red, she isn't even sure if he's breathing at this point. "I- uh, I don't know if, um, I-"

Ryoko tries her hardest not to laugh at him, she might almost feel bad for pulling this on him. Almost. "What are you getting so worked up about? I need you to show me how the shower works."

"Oh-Oh right," Kaneki finally lets out a large breath, the one that she had assumed he had been holding in this entire time. They walk into the bathroom and he explains how to turn it on and make it hot or cold, he hands her a towel and stares at her for a moment. "Is that your sweater?"

She shakes her head, "No, it's Ayato's." Ryoko slides it off, and immediately regrets it considering she forgot the reason she had Ayato's sweater on was because her shirt had blood stains on it. "Ah, yeah, this."

Kaneki's eyes are wide, but his exterior is surprisingly calm. "I can find you something to wear, if you want to stay."

"Stay? Stay the night? Here?" This time she was not even acting surprised, she's legitimately astonished. The only time they had stayed together is when Kaneki was shit faced.

"Yes," Kaneki smiles at her, an extremely cute almost begging face appearing, "Please?" He chuckles taking her sweater from her handing over a towel in return, "I promise I'll behave."

"Of course I'll stay," Ryoko sets the towel down, and reaches for the bottom of her white t-shirt; she begins to slowly pull, her fingers lingering against her skin and the linen ever so slightly, teasing Kaneki. She changes her slow pace for a faster one, practically tearing it off.

"Okay! I'm going to, uh, get uh-" As soon as her shirts off and she's standing there just in her bra Kaneki is almost trembling. "Clothes. Clothes. Clothes."

He repeats himself the whole way out the door, sheesh she didn't think her taking her shirt off would mess him up that bad. She throws it off to the side, removing the rest of her clothing. Once Ryoko steps into the hot water it's complete relief, she feels as though she's washed away this entirely dreadful week in one sitting. Showers truly were cleansing at times; Ryoko needed to appreciate them more. As soon as she was done, she realized Kaneki had left the clothes he picked out on the counter. She hadn't even heard him come in?

Regardless, Ryoko picks up the clothes, and puts them on quickly. Kaneki has chosen a striped sweater, along with a pair of his boxers. Despite Kaneki not being too much bigger than her, the clothes were still baggy and unflattering. It didn't matter though. She towel dried her hair then proceeded to walk back into the living room where she saw Kaneki sitting on the couch extremely still while watching the television.

"Kaneki, you can shower now I left it on." She tells him, and he turns to look at her. He nods his head getting up off of the couch walking towards Ryoko's direction. She gently places her hand on his chest; he stops immediately tensing up under her fiery touch. "You really have to relax," Ryoko says with a smirk spread widely across her face, she always had that damn smirk on her face when she knew she was taunting him. "It's okay."

He slowly nods his head as she carefully takes the eyepatch that's constantly covering his left eye. Sometimes she expects his ghoul eye to be seen, but this time it's just his normal brown iris looking back at her. "I've never done anything like this."

She places her small hand on his cheek, "I understand. You should really take your eyepatch off more often, seeing both of your eyes is somewhat uplifting."

"Uplifting?" Kaneki knits his eyebrows together at the girl in front him.

"Yeah, it's like I finally get to see all of you." She smiles at him, and his faces flushes red. In just a moment, it changes. She doesn't know what comes over Kaneki at that moment but he turns into a completely different person.

"You want to see all of me?" His voice is deeper, rougher than usual. Kaneki suddenly rips off the vest he wears for work, tearing open the button up underneath. Ryoko's honestly overwhelmed, she never thought Kaneki would be the one to take initiative. She had accepted he was a nervous, fidgety person. "Fine," He breathes huskily into her ear, pressing his lips against her enticing neck. That was all he could think about, pressing his lips against her soft skin. At first he trails gentle kisses across her jawline, but she can feel his teeth knick her skin, and feels the tension build up into her chest.

Ryoko can't tell if everything that's happening feels good because of what he's doing, or because of the fact that Kaneki's finally taking the lead. He has her pinned against the wall, the initial impact of slamming against it knocking the air out of her. Kaneki didn't give Ryoko a chance to rest, and their bodies are so close she doesn't think that she cares, she can't tell where he begins and she ends. Ryoko has never had Kaneki pressed up against her, however she found every time a hand caressed any part of her she felt it burning with longing. Ryoko wanted to be touched more, and when Kaneki was done leaving his imprint on her neck his mouth found her own once again. His lips were hot against hers, the friction caused by all the grinding between their synchronized bodies was making her breathe heavier each second. She knots her fingers into his hair, feeling his hands slide to her lower back. She needed him closer.

Ryoko feels his bare skin against her own, suddenly reminded of him practically ripping his shirt off, as he elongates the fiery kiss. She wasn't sure that her heart had ever pounded so hard in her chest in her entire life, sure she's had kisses but this was not a _kiss._ This was so much more, she had never felt such burning sensation of want from anyone. She was always calm, collected, but now she was completely disheveled. Before Ryoko could collect her thoughts it was over, he was off of her just like that. All the warmth that she had felt against her, gone in just an instant. She was so taken with Kaneki Ryoko hadn't noticed that she was bleeding from her neck.

She looks up instantly connecting her eyes with Kaneki's, he looks appalled. "I'm so sorry Ry, I don't know what happened. I haven't eaten lately and I can't control myself when I don't eat. I didn't mean for you to-"

"Thank you," She finally manages to catch her long-lost breath. "I'll get you something while you're in the shower," She let out a large breath, totally exasperated from that _attack._ That's what she decided to call it, because Kaneki had never been the one to leave me flustered, but here Ryoko was gasping for air and completely confused as to how this just ensued.

Kaneki seems to be absolutely delighted by this, his laugh started out normal but soon ended up being a full on howl. "I'm sorry Ryoko it's just so nice to see your face red for once."

"Whatever Ken," She scoffs, tucking her hair behind her ear, she marches to the door letting herself out into the hallway after sliding her shoes on in a hurry.

She leans against his door, taking in another breath. _What the hell was that!_ She tries to shake the events that just went down in his hallway to the back of her mind, but every moment keeps resurfacing refusing to let Ryoko push it down into oblivion where it belongs. Instead of focusing on that, she fled trying to reach a shop she knew sold 'special' food in the back. It was closer to Kaneki's apartment than her own. After she found it, and ended up having to pay the cashier a lot heavier fee than she had intended, Ryoko headed back to Kaneki's hopeful that he would be out of the shower when she arrived.

Ryoko had been lucky enough that her silent prayers were answered, as soon as she entered room 208 there Kaneki sat on the couch again. The package in her hands was thrown into his lap as she laid across the couch resting her head into his lap. His hair was damp, and the only article of clothing he had on was sweatpants. Even Kaneki slept shirtless, huh? She stares up at him as he examines the package that she has just thrown into his territory.

"You need to eat to build up those muscles," She giggles, poking him right in the stomach. He glares down at her momentarily. Every time their eyes met, Ryoko couldn't help but get chills, Kaneki's eyes seemed so different from Kaneki. She couldn't explain it well, but the look in them always made her feel like he was hiding something inside.

Kaneki tears open the package, the smell of human flesh hitting her nostrils immediately. It never ceased to amaze Ryoko how appetizing it smelled, of course she had wrapped her head around the concept of eating people. She was a ghoul her entire life, it was kind of hard to stay in denial your entire life. Kaneki though, he had been human until two months ago. Ryoko could not imagine how difficult it must have been for him to get into the mindset that he has to eat what he once was.

She props myself up on her elbow and takes the package from Kaneki. He's been staring at it like it was going to say hi to him, and scar him for the rest of his life.

"Close your eyes,"

"Ry-"

"Just do it Kaneki," Ryoko hisses, of course he complies immediately. "Open your mouth, don't think about anything. Just focus on the taste,"

He does exactly what she says, and she tears off a piece from the large pound of meat gently placing it into his mouth. When he closed his mouth Ryoko ran her thumb on his bottom lip, it was soft just like she remembered. Kaneki slowly begins to chew, not long after he finally swallows it. They do this until he manages to eat the entire pound. She knew Kaneki had an issue with eating, but never imagined it to be this bad. After she throws away the package she lays back down, Kaneki wraps his arms around her.

He looks down at the girl in his lap with an immense amount of admiration, his heart nearly swelling with the feeling, "How do you always somehow manage to make everything easier?"

Ryoko giggles again, "Funny I was thinking the same thing about you."

"You remind me of my mom," He smiles softly, but his face turns red almost immediately. "Not like that! Just- the last time I felt comfortable around a person besides Hide it was my mother."

Ryoko would laugh if she didn't feel so bad for him, she knew he also had nobody. They were both loners, "Tell me about her."

"She was very kind, she took good care of me despite being the only parent. She taught me to read, and cooked for me almost every day. Everything was really good and then she was just-" Kaneki seems to get choked up for a moment, "Gone. And then I was with my Aunt." He seems to go to a different place for a moment. Weird.

"Well," She wraps her arms around his middle, "She sounds like a wonderful lady."

"She would have loved you," Kaneki grins down at Ryoko.

They don't talk much more than that, the two just enjoy the feeling of being together. Ryoko truly had missed Kaneki the whole week she had been without him. She tried to think of the exact moment he had started to mean so much to er, but couldn't pinpoint it exactly. All she knew was I was happy. It was her and him, and all of the other people in this world but she couldn't take her eyes off him. There was something about him, she always knew that, but Ryoko couldn't figure out what _exactly_ it was.

Ryoko wakes up still enveloped in Kaneki's arms, she doesn't remember how or when they had moved to the bedroom but she was greeted by sunlight slithering through the blinds. One of these days sunlight would lose. She turns herself around to face him, and can't help but think that this is the first time she's seen his face truly peaceful. However, it's short lived because he wakes up shortly after; he gives her a kiss on the forehead soon after making his way to what she assumes is the bathroom.

He says he has something planned for them to do today, Ryoko thought he might have school but she remembered it was the weekend. Plus, Kaneki hadn't been attending college all that much lately, she guessed him changing made him not feel like it was worth it. They make a run by her apartment, thankfully Ayato is still sleeping, one less confrontation she would have to deal with. Once she gets into a change of her own clothes, she finds herself strolling down main street locked hands with Kaneki. It felt surreal being with him sometimes, like she didn't actually deserve it.

Shortly after Ryoko came back from getting lost in a maze of her own thoughts she realized they had stopped in front of the book store. Kaneki had planned a day of book shopping? She couldn't be happier. She almost drags him by force into the store with her.

"You seem excited," Kaneki laughs lightly, come to think of it, he's been quiet today.

"I am!" Ryoko smiles widely, as she began to scan down the aisles searching for her next exciting read. She had read through the same book three times while Ayato was unconscious, she desperately needed something else.

Kaneki hands her a book, "How about this one? It's murder mystery. I know you love those."

"You're right! I'll definitely get it." Ryoko takes it from him and throws it into her large black bag, along with two others she intended to buy. She trusted Kaneki's judgement, and didn't need to examine the author or anything. He seemed absolutely devastated that Ryoko didn't check out the book, which was very strange.

Ryoko dismissed it, and went on her way searching for more books. Kaneki hadn't said another word. She ended up leaving the store with seven new books, and a moping Kaneki. After the bookstore they were headed to a coffee shop, when we sat down she ordered an iced coffee, Kaneki ordering a regular latte. He seemed more fidgety than usual.

"Uh, maybe you should check out that book that I recommended," Kaneki smiles shyly, scratching at his cheek.

She places her hand on top of his, "Kaneki I just want to spend time with you right now, I'm not going to get lost in a book."

He seems to accept this for now, and after the coffee shop it was evening; Kaneki and Ryoko had found themselves taking a walk in the all too familiar park. He had been so shut down today, she tried to push it away pretending that there wasn't anything wrong. But she's had it, ever since the coffee shop.

"Kaneki what's wrong?"

"I just think you should read-"

"Why are you so hell bent on me reading the damn book?"

Kaneki groans, and drags his hands down his face. "Hand me the book."

She glances at him weirdly, but digs the book out of her bag. He flips open to the cover, Kaneki hands the book over to her. She sees the words scribbled across the cover; her heart drops at that exact moment. She read over them again, totally grasping every single letter.

 _Hey, uh, hi. Hello? God I'm so nervous and I'm not even really asking you in person. Anyways, Ry, Ryoko, dearest, whatever! I know it's only been a month, but to me it's been a lot more. It's been the best month of the year, with everything happening to me you are the only good thing I have. So, I know this is really cliche, but if you maybe wanted to be my girlfriend, I think that would make it be the the best month of my life._

 _Kaneki_

Ryoko put her hand over my mouth, she almost feels like crying. Kaneki has just been trying to get her to read this all day, and she accidentally dodged every move he made. Kaneki was so sweet, almost too sweet for her to feel like she deserved him at all.

Ryoko looks at Kaneki, really look at him. His hair is longer than it was when she met him, but she liked the way it was now. It was still black as ever. His ghoul eye was hidden under that eyepatch he always wore. He had picked out an oddly colored turquoise jacket today, along with jeans and running shoes to match. All together, he was sort of dorky, but Ryoko loved it. She always had. The both of them had coincidentally been through alot together. But is this what she wanted? Of course she knew the answer.

"Ry, if you don't answer I think I might pass out," She averts her eyes up to Kaneki who's face is more red than she has ever seen before, "What do you say?" He takes her hand in his own.


	8. Chapter 8

One of the things you hear constantly from shitty romcom's is that you get one great love of your life. Of course that movie ends up with them falling in love, fighting, and eventually marrying; having children. Some shit like that. The only part that Ryoko took from the whole excerpt was that you get one great love. Did she believe it? Who knew. But she felt it, right now. Right in this moment, she felt love. Something she had truly only felt once towards Ayato, even that was not the _exact_ feeling she surely knew why her chest suddenly got so tight. Why every time Ryoko had questioned when Kaneki became important to her hadn't actually mattered; because she loved him. Maybe not to the level of letting him know, or outright admitting it but she was sure he knew.

"Of course Kaneki," Ryoko throws her arms around him, totally disregarding the bags that were once weighing in on her elbow. They don't matter right now. "Of course," She mumbles into his shoulder again. She's in complete shock, she knew their relationship wasn't exactly just f _riendly_ anymore, however, she wasn't expecting him to ask any time soon. Her heart was beating almost as fast as when he stole a _kiss,_ if that's even what it should be called, in the hallway last night. Only he had made her feel this way.

She feels the release of air from Kaneki's body, his current stone exterior finally morphing into normal squishy Kaneki once more. His arms seemed to latch onto her as if she were going to disappear if he didn't hold on tight enough. "Thank goodness, I thought you weren't going to say anything at all. I panicked," He pulls Ryoko back, placing a kiss on her lips.

She wonders if it is as good for him as it is for her each time.

After Kaneki and Ryoko spend some very thorough time consummating their new relationship with their mouths instead of their bodies, she finally returns home to her best friend. Ayato is lounging on the couch, still wearing his sweatpant and no shirt combination. She sets her bag of books down in the chair that nobody ever sits in, proceeding to fall into the lap of her purple haired companion. A smile creeps onto his face, Ayato and herself had always found themselves in this position. When they didn't have the apartment, really when they didn't have anything, this is how the two slept.

She didn't so much miss the not having a place to live part, as she missed spending so much time with Ayato. They were always together, and she was really happy that way. Of course now even if Ayato was always home they wouldn't spend near as much time together as before, she could always drag him along to hang out with Kaneki and his friends, but knew he wouldn't like that very much.

"Long day?" Ayato looks down at Ryoko interrupting her reflection on a few years ago, "Or well, long day and _night."_ He snickers, running his fingers through her hair, gently pulling out some tangles.

She sighs with disgust, "Nothing happened."

"I don't know Ryo, I've never known you to be one to stay at other men's households," Ayato slowly begins building himself into a fit of laughter, clearly amused by the entire situation. "I'm kidding, don't give me that look. Did he finally ask you?"

Ryoko stares blankly for a moment before connecting eyes with her best friend once more, she narrows her own, "How did you know?"

Ayato is taking all of this surprisingly well, she guesses he really was okay with Kaneki now.

"You had that dumb look on your face that you get whenever you're really happy about something so I just assumed it must be that or you guys fucked," Ayato's laughter finally died down enough to answer Ryoko. She feels her face morph into a pout, he obviously instantly regrets the way he worded it. "It's cute. You're cute. I'm sorry," He beams.

"You don't have to be so vulgar! Sheesh, whatever you say," She reaches up to touch the pink sliver that goes across Ayato's torso. It had healed up quite nicely thanks to her… _boyfriend._ Ryoko shivers in delight at the word. "Your wound healed well. Wouldn't have thought that a week ago when you were dying on the floor of our apartment."

Ayato knits his eyebrows together at her, "You are just as vulgar as I am. Damn Ryoko, you act like I wanted to die or something."

"I'm not convinced you don't," She can feel the deep abyss begin to swallow her heart whole, her throat feels like she's just swallowed a large rock. Every time she thought of Ayato on the floor of their apartment covered in blood these emotions rise very quickly.

He catches my hand in his own, she gapes up at him; his eyes seem so lonesome. Ayato always smiled, he never showed any hint of sadness, but this time she could see the world of darkness that lived behind them. "I don't purposefully put myself in danger, Ryoko, I would never want to leave you. You're my family. You having to see me like that, makes me feel gutted. I'm supposed to protect you. Not die in your arms." Ryoko sees his bottom lip quiver, "I never wanted that to happen. Never." His voice is trembles.

"Ayato," She leans up so that she can hug him, she holds him close to her. He's never broken down before, it breaks her heart. "Nobody said you had to be my guardian or protector whatever you want to call it, but you have done a damn good job at it anyways. I appreciate it, but it's okay to falter. I don't blame you, I'm just so relieved that you're okay. I love you so much, please don't beat yourself up so much. You try so hard to be perfect and you just-" Ryoko finds herself smiling through wet eyes. "You already are. You don't need to try so hard, idiot."

Ayato closes his eyes, and proceeds to lean his head back against the couch. His whole posture changes showing the relief he felt, once tensed muscles visibly loose, "I love you too, Ryo. I'm sorry I'm just not used to being the one that has to be taken care of." His amethyst eyes darting down to look at her, mischief clearly arising in them. "You think I'm perfect?" A sly smirk forms.

She punches him in the shoulder and he lets out a loud groan, "Yes I do."

Ryoko squeezes him harder, he yelps out of pain, whoops. "Ryo! I'm still sore."

"Love hurts," She slowly smiles earning a laugh from him.

"But sometimes it's a good hurt," He quotes back to her a lyric from one of their favorite songs.

Ryoko shakes her head, Ayato and her truly were one and the same. It astonished Ryoko sometimes, but the only thought she had was that she was wrapped around his finger, and he was wrapped around hers.

Ayato and Ryoko end up falling asleep on the couch that night. Just like old times. It was more peaceful than usual, that should have been her first indication that something was going to go horribly fucking wrong.

When Ayato and she were out the next day, he told her to go shopping for whatever she wanted leaving her with a wad of cash he had just pulled out of his pocket. Ryoko had no idea what he was doing, but he had blatantly insisted that they go to the shopping centre for some reason. She agreed because she wanted to look for a new sweater considering she had left the one Ayato gave her at Kaneki's, and was running very low on them anyways. Winter was coming, and there was no way she was going to be that dumbass who was wearing a t-shirt. She was flipping through the rack of them finding only extremely ugly, colorful ones. Why weren't plain sweaters a trend?

Her phone finally buzzed after her failed attempt at finding another sweater to wear. Thank goodness it was Ayato telling her to come outside. Ryoko had no idea what he was planning, but he was being so secretive today she knew it had to be something. Ryoko walks out of the store, with absolutely nothing to show for her trip inside, and finds him standing there with something furry in his arms.

"You didn't!" Ryoko lets out a large gasp, remembering an argument she had with Ayato such a long time ago, something about 'nasty felines' being in their apartment.

"I broke, I decided you need a cat. It gets lonely at the apartment," He side eyes her momentarily, a sheepish grin on his face. "Even though you probably won't be lonely with Kaneki over all the time."

"Don't ruin it," Ryoko smiles brightly at him, and he lets out a nervous laugh. Ryoko guessed it was because her "scary" face appeared. Something he had named off that she gets whenever she's angry, but trying to pretend to be fine. Ayato has said multiple times that it scares him more than when she's actually mad. He hands the jet black kitten over to Ryoko, it meows softly at her and her heart melts. She had wanted a cat for so long, but it had never been convenient. _And Ayato absolutely despised the thought of having fur all over the couch at the apartment,_ but it seems something had changed his mind. She guessed being at the apartment alone yesterday really made him realize how fucking boring it was.

She gives Ayato a hug, both of them beginning their walk back to the apartment. Ayato also had all the cat's materials in a big bag that was hanging on his arm. Ryoko thought the label read something like _Pet Paradise_.

"What should we name him?" She grins down at the kitten in her cuddled into her arm, she had already made the decision that she would not let go of him ever again.

Ayato looks over at her, scratching the top of the cat's head with his finger, was this really her best friend? All she could think of was the hundreds of times he had told Ryoko he hated cats. There was: _no Ryoko we are not getting a fur shedding fanged monster,_ and: y _ou don't need another carnivorous companion you already have me!_ Ryoko snickers at Ayato's unique way with words.

"I was thinking Ichiro."

"First son, huh?" She begins laughing, Ayato sticks his tongue out at her. This truly is their first son, though. "I like it, I think it's perfect. Hopefully-"

"Ryoko!" She can hear his voice, and turns to see Hide, as she waves at him he jogs in Ayato and Ryoko's direction. As Hide moves over there, she also sees who he had originally been standing with at the shop a little ways down the road. Touka. Fuck, she momentarily thinks that pushing Ayato into the alleyway is a good idea, but there's no doubt in her mind that he would kill Ryoko 15 times over. Hide is approaching them faster each moment, there's no way that she can get out of this. Touka stays over by the store for a moment but she could be over there any second. "Ryoko what's up?"

Hide gives Ryoko a hug, and she nervously pat him on the back after handing the kitten over to Ayato who looks extremely pale.

"What are you doing out? Who's this!" Hide asks happily, looking between her purple haired friend and herself.

"We went shopping, he surprised me with a cat. This is my roommate um-"

Touka's yell rips through the comfortable aura they had with just Hide around, Ryoko hears her stomping over in their direction. "Ayato!" Once she reaches everyone, her face is twisted into that of absolute rage. "Ryoko, what the _hell_ are you doing with this guy?"

Ryoko facepalms immediately, she guesses now is better than never, "Hide, Touka, this is Ayato, my roommate, and my best friend."

"I can't believe this." Touka looks like steam's about to come out of her ears. Her words spill out like poison, " _This is the girl you ran off with all those years ago?_ You left me when we needed each other most for her!"

Ayato scoffs in disgust, "As if dumbass, I left you because you were weak just like dad. I don't need someone as pitiful as you in my life, Touka." Ayato practically snarls, Ryoko has never in her life seen him this angry.

"Touka's brother? Is your best friend? Ha! No wonder he looked so familiar. Wow, this is uh," Hide breaks the argument with his cheery but obviously concerned voice, scratches the back of head, and looks away with a very troubled look on his face.

Touka looks as though she's made a realization, and an evil smirk on her face appears. She suddenly sprints away, Ryoko assumes, to Kaneki to inform of Ayato. It took her a few moments of getting over her anger to realize she finally had something against Ryoko, she guessed Hide blinks a few times as if he's trying to process what the hell just happened.

"Well that was weird. Nice to meet you Ayato," Hide shakes his hand and smiles at Ayato, Ayato returns it his previous exterior now completely changed. "I'll see you later Ryoko,"

Hide runs off, she also assumes, to catch up with Touka and figure out what the hell that was about. She knows Kaneki already knows about Ayato, so she doesn't know how that situation with Touka is actually going to go. Ayato and Ryoko start walking again. She stares mindlessly at the concrete as they go down the sidewalk.

"Man Ayato," Ryoko exhales loudly, "Your sister _is_ a fucking bitch just like you said."

Ayato blatantly bellows, "I tried to tell you. Where'd she run off to?"

"I think she's going to inform Kaneki of my absolute act of treason," Ryoko giggles, and Ayato nods his head in acknowledgment.

"If only I could get him to take a picture of the look on her face when she learns that Kaneki already knows." Ayato furrows his brows in bewilderment, "Does she have a thing for Kaneki or something why does she think he cares that I'm your best friend?"

Ryoko frowns, thinking of the day a couple weeks ago when they were at the zoo. "Yeah she does, I guess she feels like Kaneki should be on her side since they've known each other longer." Now the fact that Touka felt that way just irritated her, Kaneki was _hers._

Ayato grumbles under his breath something that sounds like, "Dumbass."

"You guys really dislike each other, huh?"

He shrugs his shoulders, staring at the black furball in his arms, "It's complicated."

Ryoko leaves it there, knowing Ayato really isn't particularly fond of talking about Touka. It had always been a sensitive subject and the one day that she had broken down, it turned into an absolute war between Ayato and Ryoko. We had gone for everything that either one of them had ever done wrong before, but eventually the two ended up laughing at each other, hugging it out. She hadn't brought it up since, she knew it had to be complicated. Ryoko didn't exactly know what it was like to have a sibling, but she imagined it was close to what Ayato and herself had. Despite that one incident the other day at the park. Why did everything that had importance in her life happen at the park anyways?

When they got home, Ayato set up all of the kittens things in the laundry room. There was extra space in there, so it was a pretty decent setup for Ichiro. She decided to take a shower since she hadn't from the other day she was at Kaneki's. After she got out she found Ayato cross-legged on the floor next to the cat's litterbox.

"Ichiro come on, for every time you don't make me clean up your disgusting shit I will personally buy you a new toy. You have to make sure to let Ryo know our deal though." Ayato is gently stroking the cat's fur, it mews at him loudly. A soft, very cute smile stretches across his face. "When the hell did I get so soft, huh? Is it your fault?" His purple hair bounces as he shakes his head, he narrows his eyes, "Nah, it's definitely Ryoko's fault."

"And it's your fault I cuss so much," Ryoko ruffles Ayato's hair; he glares up at her immediately meeting her cheesy grin. "So we're even."

She can hear her phone go off in the living room, Ryoko races to see who it is. Although she does know who she was hoping it is. She was almost giddy with excitement as she sees his name lit up across her screen.

"Hello Kaneki," Ryoko says with the utmost amount of allure possible.

She can barely hear his agitated groan, but she's sure that it happened. "Hey Ry, I just got off work. Had a very strange encounter with Touka, she informed me that you were friends with her brother Ayato? I'm absolutely taken back by this information, I can't believe you would keep something of such dire importance from me? I am so-"

"Jesus Kaneki," Ryoko's practically crying from laughter with all the sarcasm that's dripping from his complete sardonic tone, "Was it _that_ bad?"

"She let me have an earful, and when I didn't get upset that you had befriended her abhorrent brother, she punched me!" Kaneki sounds extremely offended, "Yoshimura let her go home for the night, Nishio kept laughing at me, and Irimi and Koma were trying to stifle their laughter but I knew they were amused by it too!" He let out a deep audible breath expressing how annoyed he was. "Anyways, mind if I bring Hinami over, she hasn't really gotten out much, um, since you know..and she's been dying to meet you ever since Nishio confirmed that you know, you were indeed a real person."

Ah, Ryoko had almost forgotten with everything that had been going on with Ayato, but Hinami's mother and father were killed a week ago. Before Ayato had been hurt, but she remembered him saying something about how she was a sweet kid but just really didn't take the loss of her parents well. Not that any child is expected to, she just never knew her parents so she didn't really have that sort of connection with anybody. Ryoko also heard about their run in with the CCG, Kaneki really was testing the limits, she yelled at him for getting himself in so much danger. Ryoko couldn't bare it if Kaneki and Ayato were both in critical condition at the time. She personally hadn't ever ran into an investigator, but Ayato had multiple times. If she ever did who even knows if she could fend them off?

"Let me ask Ayato, we have someone for you to meet too!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Oh no there isn't some long lost kid you two had that showed up right?"

Ryoko can feel her heart rate rise every moment, "No Kaneki, Ayato and I do not have a long lost child that is _ridiculous."_ She travels back to the laundry room where Ayato is playing with the cat, "Ayato Kaneki and Hinami are coming over."

Ayato looks up, a kind of stunned expression on his face; like as if she took him out of his happy place for a moment, "Yeah, sure."

"I thought you said you were going to ask, Ryoko," Kaneki chuckles.

"He's preoccupied anyways, he won't mind. Just come in when you get here the door's unlocked,"

"Alright see you in a bit," Kaneki says as both of them hang up.

Ryoko slumps into the couch as Ayato follows shortly behind with Ichiro in tow. Ryoko reaches over, and Ayato hands her the kitten. She lays him on her chest petting his soft fur as both of them sit there staring at the new addition to their family.

"I think I'm going to get in the shower, you and Kaneki don't have too much fun without me," Ayato winks at Ryoko as he pushes himself up off of the couch walking towards his room.

She grumbles to no one in particular, "Fucking Ayato."

Before she knows it the front door is open, with Kaneki and a smaller brown haired girl following behind him. Ryoko set Ichiro on the couch for a moment, pointing a finger at him as if to tell him not to move. As soon as Kaneki closes the door behind him she throws her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. He chuckles as he returns the hug snaking his arms around her waist. She let go of him and bends her knees to make eye contact with Hinami.

"Hi Hinami, I'm Ryoko, it's very nice to meet you." Ryoko graciously beams at her. She closes her eyes, signaling that she's accepted Ryoko's greeting.

"Nice to meet you too! You really are as pretty as Nishio said.." She gapes at Ryoko momentarily, before both of the girls erupt into a chorus of laughter. Ryoko looks up to Kaneki who looks more than pleased that Hinami is laughing for once.

She resume her original poster, being a tad shorter than Kaneki, "Now I have something to show you guys."

Ryoko struts over to the couch picking up the furball, who hasn't moved just like she had directed him not to do, what a good cat! Ryoko picks him up gently cradling him in her arms. She turns back around meeting Kaneki and Hinami halfway.

"This is Ichiro, he is Ayato and my 'child' as Kaneki said over the phone," Ryoko glares at Kaneki, who nervously scratches the back of his head with an apologetic smile on his face.

"He's so cute!" Hinami gasps, Ryoko hands her the cat and she cradles it just as she had. She's cooing at him, and his response is to pur. Ryoko assumes he is enjoying himself. All of them take a seat, thankfully Hinami gets some use out of the chair Ayato and Ryoko never seem to use. Ryoko removed her new books from it this morning adding them to her shelf. Except for the one Kaneki wrote in, that one was right by her bed.

Kaneki peeks around into the hallway, returning his gaze back to Ryoko, "Where's Ayato?"

"In the shower, he's been in there for awhile though I don't-"

"Ryoko, where are my jacket and pants? I have an Aogiri thing to do and I can't-" Ayato walks into the living room towel drying his hair, wearing only his boxers. "Oh shit I forgot people were coming over."

"Hinami!" Kaneki leaps over to cover her eyes.

"What the-" Hinami is clearly surprised.

Ryoko shakes her head, shoving Ayato back into his room. Ryoko walks to his closet and pulls out the clothes she knows he's talking about, "Do you even look before asking me?" She pinches the bridge of her nose, "I did laundry this morning."

He grins at his green haired best friend apologetically, "Sorry I didn't mean to scar the kid for life. Or Kaneki, for that matter. We gotta stop seeing each other like this,"

"It's fine, when are you going to be back? Who's going with you? What are you-"

Ayato covers her mouth with his hand to shush her, he narrows his eyes at Ryoko, "I'm going to be back in about an hour. I am going alone, and the only thing I'm supposed to do is watch out for investigators that have gotten close to the hideout. Not even engaging anyone, I'll be fine Ryoko."

"One hour Ayato," Ryoko scowls completely against this whole operation, "Then I'm coming to get you."

"You really want to deal with Eto?" Ayato asks as he slides on his black jeans, strapping on his boots shortly after.

Ryoko chews on her bottom lip momentarily, "She told me her offer still stands."

"You continue to think on that offer then," Ayato pulls his jacket over his shirt, and then walks to her placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

He leaves, she hears him say his goodbye's to Kaneki and Hinami. Ryoko returns back to Kaneki's side on the couch, he wraps his arm around her rubbing my shoulder. He knows she's not comfortable with Ayato going back to working for Aogiri with Yamori still there, she was sure Eto wouldn't try to pull another stunt like that but Yamori sure doesn't give a shit. Kaneki also places a kiss on the top of her head, she can hear Hinami playing with Ichiro next to them.

Kaneki and Ryoko talk about rather uneventful things, but it's just nice to have him around. Hinami engages in a very argumentative conversation about Takatsuki Sen, both of them ganging up on Ryoko for refusing to read any of her books. It was Kaneki's favorite author, but she felt like if she gave into reading her books she'd lose some game neither of them knew the other was playing. Before Ryoko knew it, two hours had passed by and Ayato still wasn't home.

"Shit, it's been two hours, I have to go look for him," Ryoko jumps up off of the couch, Kaneki following after her to her room.

"I'll come with you." Kaneki says, "I have my mask with me."

"Hinami?" Ryoko questions as she throws on a jacket like Ayato's, he got it for her because he said that if she ever did end up joining Aogiri he would want them to match. Ryoko reaches for her mask that she has put in the drawer of her nightstand. She looks down at my black jeans, and boots. Ryoko really did match with Ayato.

"She can take care of herself, we shouldn't be gone long."

Ryoko nods in agreement, Kaneki and her heading back to the living room.

"Hinami, Ryoko and I are going to pick up Ayato okay, lock the door and don't do anything bad!" Kaneki tries to act like he has authority, but Hinami seems to giggle at him.

"You can read any book you want on my shelf, tv is good to, take care of my dear Ichiro."

"Okay, be careful please." Hinami looks sad, it must be so hard for her to let people go nowadays.

Kaneki and her go out of the building the back way down the stairwell, it's easier to get out of without being seen. The masks were pretty much a dead giveaway that they were ghouls, and walking out on the sidewalk like normal really wasn't a viable option for them. As soon as they got out of the building both of them put on their masks, and threw their hoods over their heads. They started down the back alleyways, she knew where the hideout was but it would take them longer to get there considering they had to sort their way through the maze behind houses and apartment complexes.

After walking for a bit, Kaneki questions her sense of direction.

"Do you know where you're going?" Kaneki asks, his voice muffled through his mask.

She nods her head, "Of course I do."

"It just seems like we've been walking for awhile and-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Koori?" A girl with the CCG trenchcoat and briefcase combination stands across from the pair, along with another male in an identical trenchcoat.

The male called Koori, although short and having a very androgynous feel to him, was somehow extremely menacing in his appearance. His hair was cut into a sleek, chin length bob, and the suit underneath his signifying investigator trench coat was dark; a hint of a black shirt could be seen peeking underneath the uniform. His face gave off a no bullshit kind of feel. The girl, much like her partner, had an angled bob haircut with straight light pink hair. Her features delicate, and her eyes were seemed to be laced with a hint of sleepiness. Ryoko hadn't imagined investigators got a lot of sleep, but she knew not all of them looked this way. The girl appeared to be against the normal skirt attire Ryoko has seen so many women CCG Investigators wear, trading them in for slacks and a vest underneath her own trench coat. Her posture suggested she was more playful.

All together, the both of left Ryoko feeling shaky. She didn't know if it was because she'd never ran into Investigators before or if it was because they gave off an extremely sinister vibe despite their appearances being the complete opposite. Ryoko glances over at Kaneki, him having the same look on his face that she felt. Fearful.

The man she called Koori has a sly smirk on his face, his voice oozing with smugness. "It seems we've finally ran into some excitement, Hairu."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been about 15 minutes from when they had engaged in battle, needless to say Ryoko was gradually becoming more exhausted each passing moment. These investigators were truly ruthless, if one hit you hard; the other one would hit you even harder. Kaneki seemed to be growing tired as well, and if this lasted much longer Ryoko was fearful neither of them were going to make it out of this situation. They desperately needed a way out, but Ryoko had nothing. She glanced in every direction and there was no way that they would be able to escape from these two. They were too strong.

Well, Ryoko _had_ an idea but she was trying not to desperately not to act upon it. However, it looked like there wasn't going to be any other way out of this.

Before Ryoko could even say the words, Kaneki said them himself, "Ry you have to bite me-" She was surprised he had offered, but she knew that it was dire.

Ryoko obliges immediately, she was desperate and since Kaneki had offered she knew he was desperate as well. She darts towards her boyfriend after dodging the swing of the investigator called Ui's quinque. Ryoko yanks down his sweater revealing his bare skin. She stares at it momentarily thinking to how she had never really seen him shirtless before. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking about trivial stuff like that, so instead of divulging further; she sinks her teeth into the exposed flesh, semi enjoying how Kaneki tasted. Why did he taste so different? Cannibalism was supposed to be disgusting, Ryoko had only heard bad things about ghouls who cannibalized. They said other ghouls tasted just _foul_. She continues to rip off a piece of his skin with her bare teeth and swallows it immediately. The new RC cells in her system seemed to ignite inside her quickly, it shrouded her body almost as if it were in flames.

Ryoko sprints towards the ghoul investigators; both of them looking quite a bit more alarmed than they had previously. She had no idea why, she could feel no difference in her kagune, and felt nothing grow or change. She charges at them, as Ui tries to fend off her kagune with his long staff like quinque. His partner went for a double attack on Ryoko while she was preoccupied holding her kagune against his quinque. Releasing a blast from her quinque, Ryoko thought she could

hear a slight giggle from Hairu. Ryoko manages to jump at the last second, and the impact of the blast that was meant for the female ghoul, hit her partner instead. Of course she rushes over to him, and the two quickly recover facing Ryoko again. As soon as they turned, Ryoko launched her Kagune at them; one of the tendrils wrapping around the girl, Hairu. Ryoko thought she smelled something delicious. To further inspection, she realized Hairu was bleeding from being hit by the kagune. Ryoko was so focused on the smell she hadn't noticed her mouth was watering. Everything else that ensued after that moment, seemed like a blur to her.

When she came to, it seemed like everything happened in slow motion. There were pieces she remembered, and even more that were blacked out. But what she knew was Kaneki was kneeling next to her trying to get a response. The look on his face was desperate, but there was also a hint of something else. Betrayal?

"R-Ryoko.." He almost sounds horrified, the only time she had heard Kaneki like this was whenever he spoke of the time Tsukiyama tricked him into being a meal.

The girl glances up at his familiar face, but there is only terror written across it rather than the loving look she was usually met with. There was no trace of love in Kaneki's gaze. Where were they? Ryoko looked at her surroundings realizing they definitely weren't in the alleyway with the investigators anymore. She glances down at her clothes, they're splattered with blood.

Ryoko peers up at Kaneki, almost wanting to turn away at the horrible look that seems to be boring into her soul, "What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" He frowns as Ryoko shakes her head, Kaneki begins explaining stuttering a lot more than usual. "You took a bite out of my shoulder, and w-went after the investigators. Your.. your kagune changed. You grew, um, what looked like wings, and spikes out of your back. You went after the, uh, girl, I think you nearly killed her before her partner got a c-chance to get out of there. They stabbed you,

Ryoko. Right through the gut.. I thought you were dead. It still hasn't healed." Kaneki chews on his lip for a moment, his whole exterior changing. He looks angry, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Ryoko looks at him utterly confused, she has barely any recollection of those events. She glances down at her abdomen, where she sees that she completely missed her soaked shirt with a hole through it. She did get stabbed. And where was her mask at?

Kaneki almost seems to pout, "I just don't understand. You knew I was having such a hard time Ryoko. You didn't think it would be a good idea to let me know you were the same?"

"Kaneki," She places her small hand on top of his gripping it tightly, a sad look in her eyes. She didn't understand why he was getting so angry, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

He seems to accept this, because a more understanding look comes across his face. One that is a lot closer to the normal look she got from him, "You really don't know?"

" _Know what?"_ Ryoko hisses this time, tired of the same question. She doesn't know if she's angry because Kaneki keeps asking or because she's worried about what it might be.

Kaneki just shakes his head as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. Ryoko nearly asks what he's doing, but shortly after his phone is facing her and she can see herself reflected onto the screen. Really sees herself. Ryoko, well, she looks like herself. Maybe a bit wilder. Her green hair is a mess of curly strands fraying out in every which way. The look in her eyes.. that, that was different. Ryoko had never seen herself in "ghoul mode". She had never thought anything of it. She knew what it looked like whenever someone's kakugan was activated, she had seen it on Ayato and countless other ghouls millions of times. But the look in her eyes, she had only seen maybe once or twice.

She couldn't stop staring at herself, whether it be because she thought she was imagining things or really couldn't believe it. Her left eye, was normal as usual, the golden amber color that she had grown fond of over the years. But Ryoko's right eye, was black with a bright red pupil. She stared harder, thinking that maybe if she tried hard enough her other kakugan would show through. It didn't. Nothing happened.

"What the _fuck_ is happening?" Ryoko places her hand on her face, not feeling like she was in her own skin at the moment. There was no way this could be true. "I.. I'm a one eyed ghoul?" Her voice sounds quiet, very unlike her usual tone.

Kaneki looks at her with curiosity and pity, "You really didn't know."

Ryoko shakes her head, she hates that look. She doesn't know how to feel right now, how did this even happen? For reasons unknown, Ryoko burst into tears; this was different for her because she rarely cried like this. Was it because she was completely blind to what she had really been her entire life? Or was it because she couldn't accept it. There were so many thoughts racing through her head; she was beginning to cave into herself. And then Kaneki brought her back to reality. His arms wrap around her middle firmly, and he rests his chin on her shoulder nuzzling his head against hers lightly. Ryoko rests her hand on Kaneki's arm, leaning back into him. She was sat between his legs now.

"I didn't know Kaneki, I-" She can't seem to find the right words to say to him, she can't even imagine how he felt knowing this. "I swear. I had no idea."

Kaneki chuckles lightly, placing a kiss onto her cheek. "I know, Ry, I believe you." He tucks her hair behind her ear as she turns to face him, "Nobody ever told you? Haven't other people seen you with your kakugan? I just don't understand how you couldn't know." Kaneki frowns, and Ryoko can't resist the urge to place her forehead against his. She can see him smile before she closes her eyes.

"Me neither." The air that comes out, seems as if she had been holding it in, captive inside her lungs for ages; just waiting for the chance to escape. Relief washes over Ryoko, and she grins to herself mostly, "You're really good at calming me down and comforting me, you know." She finds herself giggling, "Almost too good."

Kaneki pulls away from her, both of them finally gazing at each other lovingly once more. "That's because I can't stand seeing you sad."

Normally Kaneki was a stuttering fool, but at rare times he would be like he was currently. There was always something that changed inside him, making him more calm than normal. Ryoko never found out what it was. She didn't know why, but she wanted to kiss Kaneki badly right now. So she leans forward, and Kaneki complies quickly, connecting their lips. Ryoko imagined they couldn't keep their hands off of each other from the dopamine being released, after the thought crossed her mind she also decided she read too many books. Whenever you find new love, all kinds of hormones are released and that was why new couples always seemed to stick to each other.

"Come on," Kaneki breaks off their short but sweet kiss, "We need to get back to the apartment. Maybe Ayato's there now."

Ryoko nods her head, but as soon as she tries to stand the weakness in her legs proves to be greater than she had imagined. She collapses, but thankfully Kaneki catches her. He doesn't say a word, instead he helps Ryoko onto his back and gives her a piggyback ride to the apartment. Ryoko felt so tired. She wasn't sure what exactly happened with the investigators but she knew whatever happened to her; it took out an immense amount of energy. She rests her head onto Kaneki's shoulder, seeing the corners of his mouth raise up indicating a smirk.

She thinks about what he said. How was there no one that told her she was a one eyed ghoul? Ryoko knew she hadn't activated her kagune around many people, but she definitely used her kakugan. Every time she ate, and many other times. And then she thought about Ayato. There was _no way in hell_ her best friend didn't know about this, so why had he kept it a secret from her? Furthermore, where the hell was he! Ryoko's anger was bubbling inside of her at this point, Ayato had caused them to have a run in with the CCG _and_ he hadn't informed Ryoko she was a one eye. He had a lot of explaining to do.

As soon as Ryoko and Kaneki enter the apartment, they are met with the image of Hinami and Ayato sitting on the wooden floor of the apartment. The new addition to the family, Ichiro, was amongst them purring and rubbing himself against their legs. The only thing that kept Ryoko from kicking Ayato's ass was the fact that Hinami was here, and Ryoko was stuck on Kaneki's back.

"Kaneki, Ryoko! You're back!" Hinami jumps off of the floor, rushing towards them shortly realizing that there's something wrong with Ryoko.

Ayato had a smile on his face until he turns to see us, "W-what happened?"

"Kaneki.. can you take Hinami home?" Ryoko asks calmly; Kaneki sits her down on the couch. She winces at the impact, damn her stomach really hurt!

Kaneki places a soft kiss onto her forehead, speaking lowly. "Call me if you need me to come get you," He grabs Hinami's hand and turns to smile at us. "See you later, Hinami, tell them bye."

"Bye! It was nice to meet both of you, I love your cat!" She waves, Ayato and Ryoko returning it. The two walk out of the apartment.

It's silent for just a moment before Ayato rushes over to Ryoko's side, trying to figure out what the source of pain was. Ryoko swats his hand away from her. She was so angry, she couldn't help the glare that she was giving to her best friend. She truly felt as though he betrayed her. How could he keep something so huge hidden from her? It seemed like everything they had was a lie.

"Ryo," Ayato's face is full of worry, he nearly looks scared. "What's going on?"

"Where have you been Ayato? I said one hour."

"I'm sorry Ryo, Naki asked if I could stay for a little longer and I didn't think it would hurt anything-"

Ryoko stands up, immense pain flowing throughout her entire body. She's not physically incapable anymore from exhaustion, but damn where she got stabbed hurts. "You thought it wouldn't hurt _anything?_ We went looking for you because I was worried. We ran into _two_ CCG investigators! And you know what sucks? I don't even remember what happened. I scared Kaneki so bad he looked at me like I was a monster!"

Ayato seems overwhelmed with all of this information, he's trying to speak, "Ryoko! I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"You didn't know. Of course you didn't. Just like you didn't know I was a one eyed ghoul, _right?"_ Ryoko's words slither out of her mouth like venom, "That was the worst part Ayato. Kaneki thought I lied to him and betrayed him. He thought I kept one of the biggest secrets about myself from him, just like you did!" She can't help but cry, she was really on a roll with that today anyways. "You betrayed _me._ You betrayed my _trust._ And worst of all, you betrayed our _friendship."_

"Ryoko," The look in Ayato's eyes is self-loathing, he absolutely hates himself in this moment and it is blatantly obvious. "I couldn't tell you." His eyes sting, and they sting bad. Ayato definitely wasn't the crying type, but he could feel his already watery eyes overflow. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

"You didn't want me to find out at all did you!" She screams at him everything that she had been previously suppressing unleashing at that moment; she was suddenly breathing heavily while rubbing the liquid out of her puffy eyes.

Ayato shakes his head vigorously, standing on his own two feet facing her dead on. He's crying right along with her, "No! It isn't like that, I made a promise!"

"You kept something huge about me, from me, Ayato. Whoever you're keeping that promise for must be a lot more important than me!"

"Nobody is more important than you!" Ayato yells back, feeling more frustrated than he ever has in entire life. Ryoko doesn't seem to be budging. "Nobody will ever be more important than you," He grabs her hand, and her amber eyes stare back into his. But they were so cold.

"Just-" Ryoko is in an abundance of tears as she pulls her hand away from his grasp, just seeing her sad made Ayato's heart swell with even more sorrow. Ryoko rarely cried like this, and it was his fault. He had truly hurt his best friend. "Just go Ayato! I don't care where. _Just fucking leave."_

Her words stung, but he knew exactly why she was so angry with him. He didn't get a chance to explain himself, and he definitely didn't feel like he deserved one anyways. So he did exactly as Ryoko demanded, and left.

Nine months. It had been nine months since the last time she spoke to her best friend, if she could even call him that anymore. It was a stupid thought, but Ryoko always imagined what if she had, had a child in that time. He wouldn't even know. However that wasn't the case and there wasn't a moment he wasn't on her mind, he was always there. Ryoko couldn't even reach out to him and ask how he was doing. She had made it this way though, and now she was suffering the consequences of her actions. Every time she even saw Ichiro, who has way bigger than how Ayato would remember him, was just a reminder of her lost purple haired friend. Ryoko had initially recovered from the CCG confrontation, but she definitely hadn't recovered from sending Ayato away. Not to mention during the battle she had apparently broken the mask Uta made her. He was disappointed she broke it, but of course happily made a new one. Ryoko was sure he made the ears a bit bigger this time to spite her.

Ryoko still didn't know how it was that she was a one eyed ghoul, but she was trying her best to find out any information possible. She really had a shitty day back then, it seemed like she lost a lot. But the past eight months haven't all been bad, in fact, they had been surprisingly good. Ryoko and Kaneki's relationship was going strong, both of them never tiring of each other and growing even closer than before. Kaneki finally talked Ryoko into working at Anteiku with him considering Ayato wasn't a reliable source of money anymore. And the most surprising thing to come out of that was, Touka and Ryoko became friends. They realized how much alike they were, and shortly after Touka also realized Ryoko and Kaneki really cared for each other and she didn't want to intrude on it.

Ryoko even grew close to Yomo and Yoshimura, they always asked her to go for runs with Yomo; a clear sign of trust from the two. Tsukiyama Shuu, the gourmet ghoul who had previously tried to eat Kaneki, was even someone who she had grown close with. Tsukiyama was easy to talk to, and whether he wanted to talk with Ryoko because he enjoyed her company, or because he wanted to get closer to Kaneki she didn't mind. Ryoko really felt like she had a family for the first time in her life, but there was always that one thing missing. And she knew exactly what it was.

"Daydreaming again? About your _boyfriend?_ " Hide chuckles putting emphasis on the word boyfriend. Ryoko glares at him as he sits on the stool in front of the bar, he was here so much Ryoko thought about putting a sign on it that said _'property of Hide Nagachika'._

Ryoko scoffs at Hide as she wipes the inside of a coffee cup, "No. I was thinking about how I just read this really detailed book about how to get away with a murder."

"Aw Ryo," Hide frowns; Ryoko winces at the nickname every time he uses it but she can't seem to tell him to call her something else, "Come on! I was only joking."

"You should know better by now, she'll tear your head off if you bad talk Kaneki." Nishio laughs from behind her, he was supposed to be washing the dishes.

Ryoko side eyes Nishio, "Damn Nishiki, I try to tear your head off one time and you just won't let it go."

"No," Nishio shudders remembering the incident not so long ago. He had said something bad about Kaneki's haircut, and it was a bad day for Ryoko so it hadn't ended well. "You're scary when you're angry. Where is Kaneki anyways?"

Ryoko shrugs her shoulders, "No clue right now." She sets down the cup she's been drying for what seems like forever, "Him and Hinami went to see Sen Takatsuki, and then I think he said something about having to finish a really important essay, I think?"

"Doesn't it get hard? You know, him being at university and you being here. You guys were inseparable for like six months," Hide asks, lazily resting his head on his hand. He looks tired as well, exams must be coming up soon for Kamii. Ryoko knew Touka was cramming upstairs in her room as well.

Ryoko shakes her head, a small smile forming on her face, "No. Not really, we still spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah, as soon as they get home they're like rabbits fu-"

"Nishio!" Ryoko yelps, turning around smacking him in the back of the head with her fist. He lets out a loud groan, "You don't know anything about what Kaneki and I do in our free time."

Touka's rough voice chimes in, "They watch wheel of fortune together and try to see who can solve the most puzzles. Nothing interesting."

"Touka!" I glare at her; she flashes me a bright smile acting as if she did nothing wrong.

Hide rolls his eyes, "You and Kaneki are like an old married couple. Normally people our age are doing what Nishio was going to say." He glances over to me, "Unless you guys are just really good at hiding things from us." Hide seems to think of something that disgusts him, "I just got such a bad mental image."

They all find themselves laughing at Hide, and Ryoko smiles fondly at all of the people in front of her. This one of the things that she loved so much. She was always surrounded by them, and it made her so happy to have people in her life who she cared about. But every single time she thought about it, she knew she would trade this life to have Ayato back. She missed him so much, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Touka was here because she was switching out shifts with Ryoko, which Ryoko was thankful for that because she was tired of drying coffee mugs. She loved her friends, and she almost enjoyed the job but it was quite boring at times. Ryoko was also pretty sure she would be okay with never seeing another cup of coffee ever again. As soon as she walks into the other room to hang up her apron and grab her things, she's met with a pair of arms around her waist.

"You look so hot in your uniform," He murmurs lowly into her ear, Ryoko can't help but grin.

"Oh yeah?" Ryoko turns around wiggling her eyebrows at him, she pecks his lips quickly. "If you like a girl in uniform you'd love to see me in my track suit. Especially when I get all hot and sweaty, so sexy. I'd do me."

Kaneki begins laughing with Ryoko, "You're ridiculous. Just let me compliment you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever I'm sorry." Ryoko waves her hand dismissing the subject; she gathers her things and heads towards the exit with Kaneki. He follows behind her as they walk towards the door heading outside.

"Bye Nishio, Touka, see you guys tomorrow," Ryoko waves at them, and Touka waves back while Nishio only grunts.

Hide starts whining, "Why didn't you say bye to me?"

"Because I know you're just going to come with us," Ryoko says rolling her eyes as the three of them head outside of the coffee shop.

Hide continues to whine to Kaneki as the three of them travel down the familiar sidewalk, Ryoko is in her own world as of now. For some reason Ayato was weighing heavily on her mind today, she almost wanted to check to make sure he was okay because she only got feelings like this when something was wrong. She was trying extremely hard to brush off the feeling that something bad was going to happen, it hadn't even really been about Ayato. Ryoko just felt uneasy all day long.

"You okay?" Kaneki latches his hand onto hers.

Ryoko doesn't say anything, she just nods her head. If she spoke Kaneki would surely know that there was something wrong. He must have accepted the answer, because he went back to trying to talk Hide out of entering a burger eating contest or something like that. All three of them were heading towards a festival that was going to be in town for a few days. It was for New Years since it was going to be here soon, it was mid November right now. Kaneki's birthday was coming up as well. Last year on his birthday, they weren't speaking so Ryoko didn't get to bother him with all kinds of birthday surprises. She was determined this year.

When they arrive at the festival Hide immediately starts running around in what seems like a thousand different directions, the amount of energy he had always amazed Ryoko.

"Ah well look who we have here! The always dear Kaneki, and of course accompanied by the lovely Ryoko. Oh, and the red head boy." Tsukiyama's silk voice is recognizable as ever as he makes his way over to us, he has a few ghouls watching over him but if Ryoko weren't a ghoul herself she wouldn't have noticed.

Ryoko thought she could hear Hide say 'Hey!' but ignored it; she faces Tsukiyama smiling widely at the newest purple haired male in her life, "Tsukiyama! Always a pleasure."

"What are you two lovely young people doing on this fine evening? Enjoying the festival?" He raises an eyebrow.

Kaneki nods his head, tightening his grip on Ryoko's hand. Ryoko always knew Kaneki hadn't totally gotten over the fact that Tsukiyama wanted to eat him. "Yeah, just wanted to see how it was. What are you doing here?"

"Just got bored, decided I'd go do something that sounded like fun!" Tsukiyama laughs loudly, it always caught Ryoko off guard when he did that. Tsukiyama was a very handsome man, and his laugh was hard not to fall in love with as well. She thought that might be another reason Kaneki wasn't too fond of when Tsukiyama was around, Ryoko couldn't help but gawk at him. "Anyways, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun."

Ryoko and Kaneki wave, Ryoko was always sad to see him go. He always felt like he was intruding, but she didn't really mind his company. Tsukiyama was one of the more intelligent people that Ryoko knew, it was easy to talk to him too.

"Wait!" Kaneki yells, "Tsukiyama, come on, why don't you walk around with us? We already have Hide with us anyways it's not really a date."

"Tres Bien! I'd love too," Tsukiyama quickly turns back to join us.

Ryoko was so happy Kaneki invited him to come along she outright kisses his cheek, he wasn't really one for PDA so of course his face heated up instantly. He looks away from Ryoko bashfully, heading over towards Hide to see what he was gazing at. Ryoko hears Tsukiyama snicker under his hand as usual, she thought he might like it almost as much as she did when Kaneki was flustered. She looks towards him, always having to look at an angle considering Tsukiyama was a lot taller than she was. He places his arm around her shoulders bringing her close to him.

"How have you been? Is Kaneki dear treating you well?"

Ryoko folds her arms across her chest moving in a tad closer to Tsukiyama, it was freezing outside. "Of course. I've been alright,"

"Ah," Tsukiyama grins happily down at her, the two of them heading over to a booth that seemed to be full of flowers. "I have news for you," Tsukiyama says as he pays the man behind the counter for a single rose. He hands it to Ryoko, "For you ma chérie-" Ryoko can't help but smile up at him thanking him for the rose, them parting from each other walking side by side instead. "One of my men have found a source saying they knew of a father who had twin daughters. But the twist was that he was a ghoul."

"Okay that doesn't explain why I am a one eyed.." Ryoko frowns up at Tsukiyama, but he still has a smile on his face.

"Ah, ah, ah. Always so eager. This is where it gets interesting," Tsukiyama tisks at her, waving his finger in the air disapprovingly. "The father was a ghoul, and the mother was a human."

Ryoko's eyes go wide at the news, "You think I'm one of the twins?"

"They're both said to have dark green hair resembling that of jade." Tsukiyama slowly twines his fingers through Ryoko's hair gently, "And they said the twins got separated shortly after. One was given to a ghoul in the 24th ward, and one stayed here in the 20th ward."

"Thank you Tsukiyama, this helps a lot,"

He pats Ryoko's shoulder, "Anything for you dear. I'm sorry I couldn't find out more."

"What are you two doing over here?" Kaneki interrupts them, Hide following behind him chomping down on some sort of candy Ryoko was sure he hustled Kaneki into buying for him.

Ryoko grins at her boyfriend, locking their arms together. "Tsukiyama bought me a rose, you've got some competition for tonight."

"Well I would've rather bought you that instead of getting Hide his candy he just had to have," Kaneki groans disapprovingly. Hide always thought he absolutely needed something at least 15 times a day.

At the end of the day, Kaneki had bought Ryoko a really beautiful necklace that he said matched her eyes. She thought he might be trying to show up Tsukiyama, but he also looked really invested in what he was saying. Tsukiyama had dropped everyone off at their houses, leaving Kaneki and Ryoko at her apartment. Kaneki and her were sat on the couch watching television before they went to sleep now.

Ryoko was half asleep herself, but Kaneki seemed to be really into whatever TV show they were watching. She was thinking about what Tsukiyama had said. Somewhere out there, Ryoko had a sibling.

"Oh! How was meeting Takatsuki?" Ryoko asks, jolting herself awake. She hadn't gotten time to ask Kaneki.

"It was nice," Kaneki laughs a bit, "It was so weird. I thought it was you for a second honestly, her hair color was exactly like yours. Even in the face you looked similar, but she was wearing glasses and her hair was a bit more untamed. Very cool lady though, she was really interested in my name," He shrugs his shoulders, "I wish you could've gone."

"Yeah me too," Ryoko mutters lowly. Kaneki focuses his attention back to the TV show. _Someone who looked exactly Ryoko._ It couldn't be.. Could it?

Ryoko didn't sleep well at all that night.

When morning came around she knew she had a day full of cleaning up around the apartment since she wasn't working today. Kaneki wasn't going to be here. Ichiro was proving to be difficult, chasing after the broom and mop every time Ryoko slid the tool across the floor. It was overall a long day, and she couldn't wait to go pick Kaneki up. On the way to the shop the only thing that was on her mind was Sen Takatsuki. Was this her long lost twin sister? It seemed so surreal, just months ago Ryoko was a regular ghoul living a boring a life. What the hell had happened?

As soon as she steps into the shop, she immediately knows there's something wrong. Tables and chairs are scattered about, there's dried blood on the counter and all over the floor. The windows broken, and everything is just an absolute mess. Ryoko could hear voices speaking, so she rushes towards where they were being emitted from. She finds everyone in the conference room. Everyone except for one person. Touka, Nishio, Hinami, Irimi, Koma, Yoshimura, Yomo, and Tsukiyama. Everyone except for Kaneki.

"Ryoko.." Touka looks in her direction with sad eyes, everyone is staring at Ryoko now. "I'm so sorry."

"Where is he?" Ryoko's voice is suddenly not her own, it's once again laced with anger.

"Aogiri attacked us. They took Kaneki with them, Ayato knocked me out there was nothing I could do." Touka sounds so broken.

"We're going to go rescue him, don't worry we have a plan. They're planning a huge attack on the 11th ward where their main hideout is," Nishio speaks up.

Ryoko is angry, and heartbroken. She had missed Ayato for all these months, and he just came in here and took her boyfriend? "Ayato knocked you out?" Her fists tighten, her fingernails digging into the skin on her palms. " _Ayato knocked you out, and he took Kaneki."_

Ryoko doesn't say another word before she begins running, she can hear everyone calling after her telling her to wait. She knows they have a plan, but they're just going to have to catch up because there was no way Ryoko was going to let Ayato get away with this. She finds herself sprinting towards the Aogiri hideout in the 11th ward. She knew it was a long, long run but if she took a few buses she would be there soon. The CCG already had large trucks heading that way, Ryoko saw many of them driving past her while she was waiting on the bus.

"Just hold on a bit longer Kaneki," Ryoko spoke softly to herself, "I'm coming."

Kaneki was in absolute pain. Every single part of his body felt as though it was on fire. Yamori, the ghoul that had previously attacked Ayato all those months ago, was now standing before Kaneki ripping off body parts repeatedly. He had said Kaneki's regenerative abilities were just too delicious for him to pass up. Kaneki had been counted back from 1000 in increments of seven, something Yamori had made him do. He was in pain, and the only thing he could think of was Ryoko. Was she okay? Where was she? Hopefully nowhere near here.

Banjou, a ghoul Kaneki had just met today when he busted into the shop roaring about Rize, had befriended Kaneki feeling as if it was his fault Kaneki was here. He told him that he planned to get Kaneki out of here while the ghouls of Aogiri were busy with fighting CCG. Apparently they had planned a huge attack to take the ward. When Kaneki was with Ayato earlier, it was as if Ayato was trying not to even look at Kaneki. Kaneki should have been mad at Ayato, but he looked depressed and as if he weren't really wanting to have anything to do with the situation. He had even told Kaneki he was sorry. But it didn't matter now, because every time Yamori pulled off a finger, or a toe from Kaneki he felt himself being pushed further and further towards the edge. Kaneki was about to break, and he knew it.

Ryoko arrived at the hideout that was already swarmed with CCG agents and Aogiri ghouls fighting each other. Before she did anything else she put on her mask, and pulled the hood of her black jacket over her head. Ryoko snuck through the battle almost effortlessly, heading towards where she knew headquarters was. Ayato had told Ryoko everything she needed to know about Aogiri, because if he ever needed her for something then she knew exactly where he would be. Ryoko made it to where she remembered Ayato had labelled HQ so long ago when he drew out a map of the 11th ward hideout they had.

What she saw when she entered the room, almost made her faint. Standing across from her wrapped in bandages that were slowly but surely falling off of her body along with dark red cloak that was hung around her shoulders, was a dark green haired girl. A sinister smile was on her face.

Eto perks up immediately whenever she sees Ryoko, and in a voice resembling a serpent she cooed, "Siiiis. I've been waiting for you."


End file.
